Ripples
by supermage543
Summary: They say that dropping a single stone can send ripples across an entire lake. Raven breaks free from Salem's control moments before cutting down one of her closest friends . Now Summer lives and Raven is free of guilt allowing her to be part of her families lives. how does this change the story of RWBY.
1. The Stone is Dropped

Taiyang continued to pace around the kitchen of his house well into the night. This had become common for him over the past two weeks. It had been a month since his second wife Summer had gone on her solo mission. A mission that he didn't know anything about due to the secret nature of it. While Taiyang knew that Summer would be able to take care of herself he still wished that she had brought backup. He wanted to go himself, but she had insisted that he stay and take care of their children. But he still though that she should have brought some of their former classmates and fellow hunters like Robert Hoad or Naruto Kyubi. They also lived in Patch and would be easy to get ahold off. However, Summer had insisted that she had to do this herself. Taiyang knew that things should work out fine, but a huge sense of dread had washed over him for a reason that he didn't know, but he wished that it would go away. Taiyang couldn't handle another heart break. Like when his first wife Raven had left him and their newborn daughter Yang without a trace. It was like she disappeared of the face of the earth, no note or any other explanation of what had happened. Ravens disappearance just didn't make sense to him. She had gone on and on about how she would restore her former clan from the bandits and criminals that they were to the mighty warriors that had been with her family by her side. Tai's thoughts were interrupted when a red portal opened up right in front of him. At that moment Tai became angry. Raven had just disappeared for six years only to show up in one of his darkest moments. Taiyang hands became fists in rage, has he prepared to tell Raven that he wasn't going to help her. She had her chance and she blew it. At this point he didn't care that his yelling would wake up his daughters. All he saw was red. However, that ended when not just Raven but also Summer who was badly injured stumbled out of the portal. All Tai could do was stand still trying to comprehend what was going on. Raven shouting quickly broke him out of his trance.

"What are you just standing there for, she needs medical attention now" Raven barked to Tai. It was at that moment instinct took over. Tai quickly grabbed his wife and put her on the kitchen table pushing everything that was previously on it to the ground. While Tai was no doctor, he, like all hunters, knew enough to do emergency field surgery. More often than not when hunters were badly injured, they were far in the wild away from proper medical centers.

"We still have the old emergency field medical kit in the hall closet" Tai stated. Raven quickly headed in the direction that Tai had stated. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Raven also had her fair share of cuts and bruises and was walking with a noticeable limp. His eyes returned to Summer and her wounds. She was covered in cuts; her left leg was twisted at an odd angle indicating a break and her right eye was black and swollen shut. However, to his relief none of her wounds seemed to be fatal as long has she got the proper medical attention. It was at that moment that Raven returned with the medical kit. Tai quickly grabbed it from her hands has the two of them began to work. It took them hours and they nearly lost Summer to blood loss, but they were able to stabilize her. Relief washed over the pair has Summer was taken to the hospital. The professionals stating that Summer would most likely make a full recovery.

Tai then turned to Raven with his arms crossed "I want answers, why you left and what happened now."


	2. Revelations on Both Sides

Raven nodded as she began to speak "I guess I should start from the beginning. Shortly after Yang was born Ozpin said that he needed me specifically for a mission. It was so top secret that it wasn't even on the records. I was supposed to go deep into wilds to find a powerful artifact that could be used against the grimm. He didn't tell me what it does just that it was a golden box adorned with angels and that I was never to open it. I didn't want to leave you and Yang, but Ozpin promised that the two of you would be taken care of and happy, so I agreed. Things started out well enough I was able to charter a ride in Vacou to close to where the artifact was last rumored to have been. But that's where things went wrong. The boat was attacked by swarms of grimm. I think Ozpin wanted me for the mission because in case things went south, I could get out fast. But I was too stubborn and tried fighting them all. I was knocked unconscious, next thing I know I wake up trapped in some kind of cell surrounded by some new species of grimm the only sound that I could hear was some sort of strange ritual chanting. Those thing were abominations, they had elephant trunks, boar tusks, the body of a bear, cat claws and a mess of other animal parts, but that's not makes them dangerous when they opened there mouths, I could feel my thoughts, hopes, and dreams slipping away. After that it's just a jumbled mess, nothing clear save for a few bits and pieces. My next solid memory was me and Summer fighting with a sharp ringing in my head as everything came flooding back. Summer must have hit my head during the battle and that must have stopped whatever was controlling me. Lucky thing to, two seconds later and Summer wouldn't be here. However even though I was free the two of us were still surrounded by grimm and injured. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. So, I grabbed Summer used a portal to get here. That's everything. I'm sorry for not telling you what I had to do before."

Tai was silent trying to process everything that he had just heard. If there was one thing about Raven that he was confident about was that she didn't like to hide behind lies. Raven always took things head on and dealt with the fallout herself. The biggest revelation shook him to his very core. Raven hadn't abandoned them; she was sent on a very important mission and was captured. For six years he had all but hated her for things that were beyond her control. Now everything started to make sense to him. The new type of grimm was also troubling. No grimm that he knew off had an ability like that at all. A Grimm with the ability to steel ones thoughts and control people was terrifying. Finally, the artifact came to mind whatever it was it had to be very powerful for such a mission to assigned with such security and secrecy around it. Even when the mission was supposedly failed no one knew about it.

"How long was I gone" Raven asked with worry written all over her face.

Tai looked Raven strait in the eyes before answering "Raven you've been gone for six years without a trace. You need to know what has happened since you left. Everyone thought that you had abandoned us. We all dealt with it differently. At first Summer through herself into being a hunter, taking mission after mission. I honestly thing that she was trying to find you. Qrow, he started drinking regularly. And I- I sunk into a depression. It was horrible. My heart was shattered. Yang was the only thing that kept me going. After a year Ozpin forced Summer to the bench. She couldn't take anymore missions, so she came to stay here. The two of us started to get better." Taiyang stopped trying to think of how to tell the next part. After gathering both his thoughts and Courage he continued "Summer and I fell in love and got married. I'm sorry we thought you left without a word. We had a child. A little girl. Things just seemed perfect, then Summer was needed for her first mission in years. And that's everything."

"This isn't your fault if anything its Ozpin's for keeping everything secret" Raven answered. For her this is was just another challenge that life sent her to make her stronger. They would overcome this challenge. However, she then realized that Yang had only been mentioned once. "And Yang how is she" Raven inquired.

"Yang is doing fine she's happy and healthy," Tai answered "but she doesn't know about you. Summer and I felt that she was too young to think that her mother had just left her. We were going to tell her when she was older. However now that you're here and didn't leave us she deserves to know the truth. Ug this day is just becoming one giant mess."

"I know how you feel, but if I know Summer, she will be able to lead us thru this, she always has." Raven said with a smile. Tai could only nod in agreement.


	3. Two Moms

Tai woke up the next day not feeling very refreshed. Honesty he was surprised he actually got any sleep at all considering what had happened yesterday. Having both his current wife and his previous wife both return at the same time was not something that happened every day. The revelations that followed also shook him to the core. How he was going to deal with this eluded him completely. What he did know was that he needed to do was tell his eldest the truth about her parentage. Telling a six-year-old girl that that she had a different mom was not something that he ever wanted to do. But now he had to especially now that she was sleeping in the guest room. They decided to figure out long term plans when Summer was with them. Right now, however he needed to be a father to his two daughters. And the first part of that was to be there during times of trouble, and this definitely counted.

Tai walked down the hall into the girls room. Surprisingly the two of them were still asleep in Yang's bed. Ruby having snuck into the bed like she usually did. It put a smile on their father's face that his two little girls were happy and healthy. Tai stopped and gathered his wits as he tried to think about what he would say to the pair. Summer would come first due to the fact that the pair probably wanted to know about what happened to her. In fact, the pair had been badgering him for information on what Summer was doing since she first went out on mission. And with a breath Tai woke up his girls.

"Yang, Ruby it's time to get up," Tai stated gently nudging the pair. Yang simply mumbled something like five more minutes turned so that her back was facing him. Ruby on the other hand shot up happy has can be. It actually amazed so many people how energetic the little girl was. Ruby then began to shake and rattle her sister trying to get her up.

"Get up, get up get up, get up, get up." Ruby all but shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up" Yang groaned as she stretched. At that Ruby all but tackled her sister trying to make sure that Yang spent the whole day with her. The two of them then started wrestling with each other or as close as it could be for two kids as young as they were.

"Alright, girls, you wanted to know when your mother came back" Tai stated. At that moment both Yang and Ruby stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to their father. "Your mom came home last night, but she was hurt badly."

"Will she be ok?" Yang asked. Ruby's eyes went wide in fear.

"Don't worry she will be fine" Tai quickly added. This caused the girls to relax somewhat. "The doctors said that she will make a full recovery. We can see her latter today in the hospital." Tai stopped and took a deep breath while closing her eyes This was the part that worried him, the moment of truth.

"Yang there is something that know. Your mother and I wanted to wait until you were older but last night something happened. You see before I marred Summer I fell in love and married someone else. Her name was Raven and she like Summer and your uncle Qrow was part of my hunter team. She is your actual mother." At that Yang's Mind went into overdrive. The six-year-old was panicking trying to figure out what this meant. Did her real mom not want her. Was she a bad daughter and is that why her mom had left. Did Summer not want her to. All she could ask was a single question "Mom is not mom?"

"No" Tai quickly interjected "Summer is your mom; she loves you very much. You have two moms."

At that moment Ruby who wasn't understanding the conversation being only four years old found something that she understood and decided to comment on it "Yay two moms" her comment somewhat lightening the mood.

"Raven was taken by bad men and was not allowed to come home. Summer found her yesterday and they escaped. Raven is down the hall. She wants to see you." Tai stated. He decided to simplify the events for Yang due to both the secret nature of the events that had happened and how young Yang was. "Do you want to see her." Tai asked. The little girl simply nodded yes with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. Her real mom hadn't wanted to disappear and that she wanted to be her mom. It was at this moment that the pair had realized that Ruby had snuck out during the conversation. Tai had a good idea where Ruby had gone. He picked up Yang and went down the hall.

Raven woke up with a start when something slammed into her. Her eyes went down to what her attacker which she could only describe as a miniature Summer. The little girl had a surprising grip for such a small girl. Raven tried in vain to pry off Ruby who was going on and on about her second mom. Her attempts were stopped when she heard Tai chuckling and has, she looked up seeing her daughter for the first time in six years.


	4. The Weight of Parenthood

Silence crept over as the mother and daughter pair continued to stare at each other. Even little Ruby had let go of Raven for some reason. Raven then proceeded get out of the bed and walked up towards her biological daughter. Yang looked at her mom and was somewhat nerves as she took a few steps towards the approaching woman. As the two met Raven knelt down. Nothing happened as the two just stayed still. All of a sudden Yang jumped and tackled her mom wrapping her in a big hug. It only a second for Raven to return the gesture. For Raven this was a big deal as she was a very reserved person who almost never showed emotions. For her seeing anything besides her tough warrior state was a privilege that was reserved for the people that she was extremely close to, which at this time only included her brother, Tai whose status that she didn't know how to classify at this time, and her best friend Summer. But maternal instinct had taken over and Raven let down her guard to her child. This brought a smile to Tai as he knew how rare it was for Raven to actually show real emotions, but here she was doing exactly that.

"Yang I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long." Raven apologized.

"It's ok mommy, you wanted to be here" Yang responded knowing full well that her mom was taken away by bad people. The two of them just stood there hugging silently for an entire minute. The pair were then interrupted as Ruby decided to join in on the hug. She leapt towards the pair. The sudden addition of Ruby to the hug caused the trio to fall on to the ground with both girls on top of Raven.

"Well Raven your finally understanding the weight of parenthood." Tai managed get out between laughs. This was an especially bad pun even for Tai whose entire sense of humor seemed to revolve around them. Raven was prepared to tell him to shut up when a new sound stopped her. Yang was laughing. At that moment Raven realized that one of her biggest fears as a parent had come true. Her child had her father's scence of humor. She silently vowed, though it would probably be in vain, to correct what the girl found has funny.

"Alright you two get off of her, if you stay there you won't get breakfast. I'm making pancakes." Tai said. If there was one thing that could get the girls attention no matter what, and that was sweet food. Both of them quickly let go of Raven and rushed down to the kitchen. Raven proceeded to get up silently glaring at Tai.

"What is it so bad that someone finds me funny." Tai asked

"It is when it's my kid." Raven shot back.

"You can't be mad at someone for having a good scence of humor." Tai countered.

"Your right I can't, but puns aren't funny." Was Raven's retort. Tai simply grumbled deciding that the two of them did not need to get into this argument again.

"Anyway, I Should get down to the kitchen and start cooking. You should know that they won't leave you alone if you don't join us for breakfast. When the doctor calls we will head down to the hospital" Tai said. The pair proceeded to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. Neither of them knowing how this day would change not only their lives but Summer and the Girls lives forever.


	5. A Unique Family

It was several hours later that the that Taiyang, Raven and the girls went to the hospital after hearing the word that Summer had woken up. Her healing had been speed up by doctors who's semblance's were able to heal people. However, Summer would however be forced out of heavy activity for several months as she healed fully. The four of them entered the building and quickly were able to acquire the location of Summer. As the four entered Summer's room she was asleep. Most of her wounds from yesterday were much better. Her left leg was in a cast and her right eye which was swollen shut last night had been reduced to only a black eye. All in all, she seemed much better as she slept.

"Mommy wake up. Wake up!" Ruby said. The girls did not know the severity of what had happened to Summer and were just happy to see that she was ok. Ruby slipped out of her father's grasp and ran up to Summer. Somehow the girl managed to climb up to her mother's bed and nestled up to Summer. The sudden pressure to her side managed to wake up Summer. Hunters due to their highly dangerous jobs in the wild were able to wake up in an instant. One never knew when a Grimm or bandits would attempt to attack a sleeping Hunter. Summer jolted up trying to reach for her weapon that wasn't there. She began to finally take in her environment and relax as she saw that she wasn't in the wilds or captured by whoever was controlling her partner and best friend. She began smiling when she saw that she was safe and surrounded by her friends and family. What especially made her day was when she saw Yang latching on too Raven. The girl deserved to be with her real mother. While Summer did consider Yang her daughter, she knew that when Yang found out the truth there would be a Raven sized void in her life that she would try to fill. Summer was able to put the fact that Raven wasn't attacking her willingly based on the blank look in her eyes.

"Sorry about you know the whole almost killing you thing." Raven said quietly not wanting the kids to know what had happened.

"Its fine." Summer replied, "Besides this isn't the first time that we beat each other black and blue." The adults began chuckling at the comment. Back when they were still in the academy Summer and Raven did not start out as the best of friends. Despite the fact that they were partners the two of them butted heads over everything. It was a disaster until Qrow came up with the idea to let the two of them go at it in an all-out spar. The idea was that this would somehow get their issues straightened out. What had resulted left both women hospitalized for a month, Ozpin decided not to speed up their recovery as a form of punishment, and the destruction of the training room that they had used. But it had worked, when the two of them got out of the hospital they began acting like the best friends who had known each other their entire lives. It was like night and day.

"Raven thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to see my family again." Summer stated, "And I'm guessing you know how this one came to be." She added while gesturing to Ruby.

"Don't apologies, you didn't know what was going on, honestly if anything it's the fact that we didn't talk that got us into this mess." Was Raven response.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tai asked.

"Raven you can stay with us if you want." Summer stated, "I mean we won't be the first Hunter group that has a unique romantic life." The bonds of hunter groups was one of the strongest in all of Remnant. These were bounds forged in the fires of adventure and peril. At the very least the group would stay the closest of friends for the rest of their lives. Romantic feelings between partners was the norm. However once in a great while there would be a members to the whole group that took things a step farther than most. Other hunters didn't judge, but non hunters usually did. Tai was taken back by Summers idea. Not that he was opposed there were still feelings for his first wife, and they were coming back after finding out the truth. But that didn't change the fact that he still loved Summer. Raven on the other hand still had doubts about her own worth.

"Please mommy you'll stay right. I don't want you to go." Yang all but pleaded to her mother. Tears in her eyes. At that moment when Raven looked into her daughter eyes all the doubt that she had seemed to wash away. Her fears that she wasn't worthy to be a parent due to the fact that she was captured and nearly killed her best friend were all gone.

"Don't worry kid I'm staying." Was Ravens response before she turned to the adults. "I'm earning my keep however."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." was Tai's response. Everyone laughed it was a new day for the family and for Remnant. At that moment the door to the hospital room opened as a new person entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I just found out an hour ago, plus the flight here was terrible." The new addition added not paying attention to what was going on.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.


	6. Uncle Qrow

"Good to see you too kiddo." Qrow responded. The scent of alcohol was heavy on his breath. In fact, at that moment he pulled out his flask and took a large swig. Raven could see that the last six years had not been kind to her brother. The man was a complete mess. However, Raven did note it was impressive that Qrow was able to walk in a straight line with the amount of liquor in his system. But the fact that he hadn't noticed her proved to Raven that he was not on the top of his game. A quick look between Tai, Summer, and Raven and all three were on the same page on what to tell their remaining teammate. Ruby quickly got off of the hospital bed and launched herself at Qrow. The man stumbled back as the little girl rammed into his leg and latched on.

"Summer sorry to hear about what happened to you. Glad you made it out of that mess." Qrow stated. Summer simply nodded still tired and under the weakening effects of the anesthetic. Qrow returned the nod before turning to his hunter partner and said. "Tai I heard that you decided to hang up the gloves and started teaching. I wouldn't be caught dead with those brats."

"Well someone has to say home and take care of the kids" Tai responded. Qrow simply chuckled as he shook his head before going to take another swig from his flask. As he was drinking, he finally noticed his sister who was glaring at his pathetic and nonchalant display. Qrow proceeded to do a spit take. He then looked between his flask and Raven.

"Am I seeing things or is-." Qrow sputtered out.

"No brother, I just got back yesterday with Summer after she freed me. Some freaks were using me as a mindless attack dog." Raven answered.

"Sis I'm sorry if I had known I would have-" Qrow started before he was interrupted.

"Don't bother I'm free now." Raven responded "You on the other hand need to shape up. I can smell the alcohol on your breath. Still it's good to see you again." Qrow shuffled up to his sister, it was hard for him to move with Ruby latched on to his leg and proceeded to give her a hug. Qrow knew that Raven was not one for physical affection, but he felt like she needed it right now. It took Raven a few seconds, but she did return the gesture somewhat. The pair separated as Qrow went to take a seat. He wished that he was hear only to support his friends recovery but there was still a job that needed to be done.

"Ok, guys so what are you going to do now?" Qrow asked.

"Honestly we don't have any long-term plans, other than the three of us being parents and a family." Was Tai's response.

It took Qrow a few seconds to understand the what was going on but when he did, he burst out laughing "Tai you lucky Dog." he managed to get out between chuckles. He only stopped when Raven smacked him upside the head.

"I need the kids out of the room for a minute you three need to know what's been happening the few days." Tai was able to get his daughters out of the room with some effort, Yang was afraid that if she left Raven that the woman would disappear, but that was nothing compared the effort that it took to pry Ruby off of Qrow. After making sure that the girls would be safe Tai returned to the hospital room.

"I'm not just here for personal reasons. Ozpin sent me here as a guard for Summer until she fully recovers. Currently she is the only Maiden whose status we can confirm. Winter and Summer are as of right now M.I.A. Fall on the other hand is currently deceased. As far as we know Summer is last Maiden."


	7. After All These Years

Twelve years had passed since the day that Summer and Raven had returned from Summer's mission. For years the hunters of Remnant had been searching for any sign of both the summer and winter maidens. However, there was no sign of what had happened to them, however there were many who believed that they were alive due to the fact that no new maidens with their powers had appeared. However, if they were in hiding or captured was unknown to everyone. To prevent the knowledge that two members of Remnants greatest defense was missing Ozpin was keeping this close to his belt with only his closest allies knowing the truth. However not everything was dark for Remnant, the powers of the Fall Maiden had found a new host in a young girl named Amber. She was constantly under watch and was being trained by the hunters of Remnant to prevent her from going missing like her fellow maidens.

For Summer and her family things had also taken a turn for the better. Due to the fact that Summer was the only active maiden at this time she was needed for many missions. She had learned her lesson about going on missions solo. Due to this Raven has Summer's partner had taken the role has Summer's unofficial bodyguard. Ravens had also made some strides in her quest to restore the Branwen tribe to their former glory. But the quest to retake their ancient mountain home was still far from achievable. In one mission with Summer the pair had found one sub-tribe. Though it was a hard fight Raven had managed to defeat the leader the faction in one on one combat making her the leader, but there were six more sub-tribes to bring into the fold. Raven had brought her new followers to the edge of Patch and had created a small compound for them. Under Ravens leadership the Tribesmen had turned from criminals to Grimm and bounty hunters taking down some of the most dangerous criminals and Grimm across Remnant. By doing this the Tribe were able in their eyes prove their strength to the world. Tai, Summer and the girls were also indicated into the tribe due to their relationship with Raven, none of them complained about her unique relationship though it could have been due to the fact that they were somewhat afraid of Raven and didn't want to anger her. A big day was coming up for the family. Yang was going to Beacon to become a hunter like her parents. Yang was currently packing up her belongings for time at school.

"Come on Zwei stop messing with my stuff. I need to leave tomorrow." Yang said while carrying the Corgi out of her room for the third time in the last ten minutes. But somehow every time she let go of the tiny dog, he would rush back to her room faster than Yang could.

"Ruby, can you hold on to Zwei for me, he keeps getting in the way." Yang asked

"Sure, thing sis." Ruby responded very unenthusiastically.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Yang asked as she put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"It's just I'm going to miss you so much. Not to mention that it will be so boring with you gone. Vernal is always so serious, it's like she doesn't have a sense of fun." Ruby responded. The pair chuckled at the description of their adoptive sister. When Raven took over the tribe Vernal was the only child of the group due to the harsh living conditions such as a lack of modern medicine and tribal customs like harsh training from a very young age would often lead to high rates of child death. To the old Branwen tribe this was the way to weed out the weak to ensure the strongest survived. The young orphan's tenacity and skill at such a young age had impressed Raven who had decided to take the girl under her wing. But it was Summer that decided that Vernal would be a member of the family.

"Don't worry I'll keep in contact, and in two years you will be able to join me." Yang assured her sister before asking "I still need to finish packing do you mind going into town to get me some more dust?" Ruby nodded and went off to the local dust store. As Ruby was shopping not paying attention to what was going on around her five men entered the shop.


	8. Ruby Rose

Roman Torchwick signaled to his men to follow him. The five of them crept out of the shadowy alley. The men stopped behind him as Roman relit his cigar. The criminals walked down the streets, citizens moving out the way not wanting to be in the way of these men. Finally, the group came up to their target a store called From Dust Till Dawn. The doors were opened by two of the henchmen as Roman entered the shop walking up to the elderly owner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as he flicked his cigar to the ground and stamped it out. He then snapped his fingers as one of his hired goons pulled out his gun pointing it at the store owner.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper begged with his hands in the air.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman answered the shopkeeper somewhat sarcastically. The then turned to his men and then ordered "Grab the Dust".

The four men did what their boss told them two. One of them opened up a case finding several tubes. The goons began to use the tubes to drain the dust from displays on the wall. One of the men opened another case which was filled with crystals.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The man who opened the crystal case said.

The shopkeeper proceeded to fill up more tubes for Roman and his men out of fear for his life. However, one of the men heard a sound from inside the store. The goon went to the back of the store to investigate. What he found was Ruby Rose whose back was turned to him. The man pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The goon said. He got angry as ruby did not respond to him and shouted "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

The man grabbed Ruby and spun her around. Ruby was shocked due to her having headphones in, she was oblivious to the events going on around her. The man signaled for Ruby to take out her Headphones. As she did so she asked "yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the goon shouted now that he had her attention.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yes!" the goon responded.

"Ooohhh..." Ruby dragged out while preparing for combat. This was going to be fun she thought. Meanwhile Roman was getting impatient as the robbery took longer than he would have liked. He knew that the Branwen Clan had set up shop near here. While he believed that that he could easily deal with their bounty hunters he still wanted to do this fast and get some distance. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of combat. One of his men suddenly was sent flying towards him. Roman barely moved only adjusting himself so that his goon wouldn't hit him. At that moment the remaining criminals all stopped and looked at Ruby. Silence followed for a good five seconds before Roman signaled for his men to attack.

"Freeze!" one of the henchmen shouted as he pointed his gun at Ruby. Ruby using her speed tackled the man before he could shoot at her, the pair flying through the window. The three remaining criminals could only stare at what was going on. Roman on the other hand was scowling at the turn of events. Ruby on the other hand quickly got up and pulled out her trusty weapon Crescent Rose, deploying the blade in its Scythe form while tuning off her headphones. "Okayyy..." Roman responded annoyed at what he considered a mild annoyance. He then turned to his remaining mooks and shouted, "Get her!"

The henchmen headed out of the shop and ran at Ruby, who spun around on top of her scythe and kicked the first approaching criminal in the face. She then pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground and fired it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. Ruby fired again and brought the side down on another attacker. Using her speed, she began to dodge the last man's gunfire, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards before slamming him down at his bosses feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said while stepping over the mook who was groaning in pain. He began to approach Ruby dropping his cigar and crushed it with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman told Ruby as he raised his cane and opened the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman fired his cane/gun with a red blast at Ruby, who fired Crescent Rose at the ground and leaped over the blast. Using this distraction Roman began his escape. When Ruby landed, she could see that her opponent was using a ladder to get to the top of the building

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the shop keeper. The Shopkeeper gave a small conformation and Ruby rushed after Roman. Ruby got to the top of the building and leapt landing next to Roman.

"Hey!" Ruby announced getting Roman's attention.

"Persistent..." Roman muttered under his breath. He looked behind him and smiled seeing his getaway vehicle just below him. Ruby prepared herself for combat. Suddenly a Bullhead rose up from behind the building. The vehicle's hatch opened as Roman jumped inside.

"End of the line, Red." Roman said. At that moment he pulled out a large red crystal and threw it at Ruby's feet. He then used his Cane/Gun to shoot the crystal. This caused the crystal to explode violently. Roman Laughed manically has he escaped only to stop as he saw a new figure on the rooftop.

A woman in a purple cape now stood in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. Ruby could only watch as Glynda Goodwitch waved her weapon and summoned several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman was thrown around in the back of his vehicle as the attacks struck it. Glynda glowed purple for a moment and aimed another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail started to fall pummeling the jet and even breaking through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. From the plane a large blast of fire shot back at Glynda. The Huntress blocked it, but the flame splattered behind her and glowed hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back flipped out of the explosion, which destroyed part of the roof, and magically gathered the shards to create a large arrow, which she threw at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reformed just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircled the jet, but the woman summoned several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroyed the shards. Ruby, finally got out of her stupor and acted, reverting her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocked each shot and created several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushed Ruby and rolled herself out of the explosion's radius; as she looked up, she saw the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby shouted taking in all that had just happened

It was some time later. Ruby was in an office sitting in a chair. She was worried about what was going to happen to her it had been some time since the hunter had taken her to this new location

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda stated.

"They started it!" Ruby shouted defending herself.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…" Glynda started as Ruby began to smile at the praise. At that moment she added "...And a slap on the wrist." She then used her wand which was a riding crop for some reason to emphasize her point. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda finished as she moved out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin leaned in to look at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." Ruby responded somewhat weirded out.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked while gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

Signal Academy and my mom." Ruby responded.

"The Academy taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Somewhat but it was mainly my mom I mean she is a master scythe wielder." Ruby answered uncomfortably.

"So, I've noticed." Ozpin responded as he placed his cup on the table as he leaned in, then sat down opposite Ruby and reached for a cookie only to find that they were all gone. Ruby gave a sheepish grin. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress like my parents." Ruby answered truthfully. Ruby practically idolized her moms and dad. And like most kids that idolized their parents she wanted to be just like them. At that moment Summer and Tai entered the room. Worry was on both of their faces as they came up to their daughter. After checking to see that she had was ok Summer then decided to let her have it.

"What were you thinking. I taught that you better that to start fights with criminals on the street!" Summer practically yelled at her daughter who shrunk down into her seat.

"Mrs. Rose it's good to see you again, and before you start punishing Ruby you should know that she simply happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I do believe that she is ready to go to beacon and become a huntress." Ozpin interrupted before the poor girl could be punished. Form what he had seen from the footage Ruby was as if not more skilled than the average hunter recruit. "If she is anything like the two of you, I know that she will go far."

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Tai asked. At that moment Ruby finally realized who she was with the leader of the hunters and headmaster of Beacon academy. It took all of her self-control not to start going into rapid fan girl mode.

"But she is so young." Summer countered not wanting her youngest to go off so early.

"Please mom, I want to be just like you." Ruby pleaded he eyes going wide.

"I can promise you she will be fine." Ozpin assured the pair. As Summer debated with herself about what she should do she saw that Ruby was practically begging her to say yes.

"Ok you can go, Ruby." Summer answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ruby chanted as she hugged her mother. It was a new day as a new hero started out on her journey.


	9. The Adventure Begins

The next day the Ruby Rose and her family were at the airport where the Airship would take her and her sister to Beacon Academy for Hunters. Even Vernal had taken time of from her constant training to see her sisters off. There were some people that were giving the family strange looks but with Raven glaring back none of them actually said anything. People judging the group for polygamy was not out of the ordinary and in fact there had been several outings that had been ruined by people preaching how wrong they were. But today no one was stupid enough to mess with them as they said their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." Summer said while holding the two girls in her arms.

"Mom we'll be fine." Yang said, "We had some of the best teachers to prepare us for Beacon, oh and dad helped too, I guess." At the end of the sentence Yang started to laugh at her terrible joke.

"That joke must have been made of Paper." Tai started before he and his daughter finished at the same time "because it was tear able." The rest of the family groaned at the pair. Raven on the other hand was pinching the bridge of her nose at what she considered to be her greatest failure, despite her best efforts Yang had taken after her father when it came to jokes. Tai decided to use this time to say his goodbyes.

"Girls I know you're going to do great things, and I'll miss you every day that your gone. If you are anything like your mothers, you will be ruling that school within a week. And when you come back, we could do some sparring, show us what you learned."

"I'd love to dad." Ruby Responded before giving her dad a hug.

"I was going to suggest the same thing but looks like you beat me to the punch." Yang replied.

"All right that enough you two." Raven interrupted before the pair could continue before she stepped up to both girls placing a hand on a shoulder each.

"I'm proud to call the two of you my daughters, Remember that every challenge that the world sends you is to make you stronger. Show the world your strength and the strength of the Branwen tribe." Raven said.

"Don't worry Mother I'll show them how strong the Branwens are." Yang replied fire in her eyes both literally and figuratively. In the years after Raven had returned Yang had gotten really close to her biological mother and like her had taken great pride in their heritage. Like her mother Yang wanted to the Branwens returned to their full glory. Despite this she was still fun loving and full of life. At that Yang and Ruby began to head on the airship only to stop when Vernal called out to them.

"I'm going to miss you two. Kill some grimm for me" Vernal said. At that moment Ruby and Yang pulled their sister into a hug that she surprisingly returned. It didn't take long for rest of the family to join in. when the six of them parted it was time for the sisters to leave. The two of them heading off into the unknown.

Not all of the passengers in the airship were having as good a day as the two sisters. One Jaune Arc was worried. All he wanted was to be a great hunter like his parents and older siblings, however he didn't have the skills to make it, so he stole the family sword Crocea Mors and faked his transcripts to get into Beacon Academy. Now he was on his way, but his guilt was getting to him. This led him to throwing up which unfortunately for him landed on the shoes of one of his fellow students. Yep today was not his day.


	10. Dangers in the Forest pt1

After her first day at Beacon Academy Ruby had not expected this. It was your typical first day at a new school with an orientation by the headmaster who told the students what they were to be doing at Beacon and introducing the professors to the students. To Ruby it was a good day as she made a new friend in one Jaune Arc. The boy was has lost has she was when the pair met, and from what she could tell wasn't the best fighter, but he seemed nice enough, despite the fact that he had vomited on her the day before. She even liked Blake, she never got her last name and from what she could tell Yang was absolutely smitten with the girl sneaking peeks at her last night. However, not everything had been perfect that day. Ruby had accidentally run into the Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and had caused a small explosion. Weiss however had been quick to judge Ruby and according to Yang she had made an enemy. This lead into her current situation. Ozpin had quite literally thrown them into the woods with simple instructions that the first time that two students made eye contact, that the two of them would be partners. And of course, out of all the new students the first person that Ruby made eye contact with was Weiss. Hopefully it wouldn't take the two of them beating the crap out of each other like her mom's to become friends. The Girl had run off after and only accepted Ruby has her partner when she saw that her only other option was Jaune. And now the pair were surrounded by Beowolves. She only hoped that Yang was having a better time.

Yang was not having a good time. She was currently pinned under an Ursai. In the few seconds that it had taken for her to rein herself in after the monster had destroyed a lock of her hair she was tackled to the ground by the beast. It was taking a lot of her impressive strength to hold back the beast's massive jaws as it snapped and tried to bite at her. She was currently trying to wiggle out her right arm which was now under underneath the beasts paw. With some effort Yang managed to get her arm free. Unfortunately for her due to her angle she couldn't use her gauntlets Ember Celica well, luckily, she had another weapon on her. With her free arm she pulled out one of her trench knives* from her belt holding it in a reverse grip. She channeled her aura into her blade before stabbing the Ursai in the neck. The beast quickly disintegrated. Yang quickly leapt up pulling out her second trench knife and took a combat stance. However, before she could fight the beast it fell dead and standing behind it was one Blake Belladonna who pulled Gambol Shroud in its chain sickle form out of its back. As the Grimm began to disintegrate the two of them locked eyes. They were now partners.

"I could have taken him." Yang said in a cocky tone.

"I'm sure you could have but I felt like being nice." Blake responded.

"Really, I think that you were trying to make sure that you got the most amazing partner ever, Me." Yang said while striking a ridicules pose. Blake began to giggle at this before stopping herself.

"Anyway, if were are going to be partners I think that we should introduce ourselves. I'm Yang Branwen." Yang said holding out her arm. She wanted to get to know her partner who she considered the most beautiful women that she had ever seen.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake replied grabbing Yang's hand. The two of them then shook "Wait Branwen like that tribe of hunters that set up near Patch?"

"Exactly in fact my mother is the chief." Yang bragged as the pair began walking to find the artifact that they needed.

"That's nice." Blake mumbled before asking "So where did you get those knives?"

"My Mother gave them to me as a gift for passing my coming of age trials." Yang responded. "What about your weapon did your parents give you that?" At that moment Blake just stopped with a huge look of guilt on her face. Yang realized that something was wrong began to worry.

"Can we talk about something else?" Blake asked trying to divert the conversation. She didn't want to go into her past, especially with some one that she only met yesterday.

"Sorry about ruining conversation. We should talk about something else; I Know what we should call us." Yang said ending with enthusiasm at the new topic.

"What?" was Blake's response.

"Our name has partners, a pair as amazing as the two of us needs a cool nickname." Yang stated, "Your black and I'm yellow." Yang said before snapping "I've got it. Bumblebee." Silence rained for all of two second. And then both girls started to laugh hysterically. Yang hoped that things were going well with her sister.

Yang's knives are the same as Asama Sarutobi's from Naruto


	11. Dangers in the Forest pt2

Weiss was not having a good day. She took the previous day to scout out all of the potential partners that she could have. And in her opinion out of all of them the best option would be Pyrrha Nikos. From what she had seen the girl was the best option for partners, but Pyrrha wanted the surprise of a mystery partner, which was stupid in Weiss's opinion. This was because of her father Jacques Schnee. The man had disagreed with her choice to become a hunter, instead wanting her to take over the dust company or join the Atlas Military like her eldest sister Winter. And because of this if Weiss and her team was anything less than perfect, he would use his influence to pull her out of Beacon Academy. But instead of getting what she thought was a good partner she was stuck with that dolt who nearly blew the pair of them up. At least her partner hadn't run off after Weiss had agreed to the partnership. Unfortunately, while the two of them were arguing about who was in charge, they were ambushed by the first grimm Weiss has ever seen a pack of Beowolves.

"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." Weiss thought to herself trying to calm herself and prepare for battle and then brought her rapier up, the revolver spinning "Now!"

Weiss dashed forward with her loaded weapon Myntenaster at the Beowolf in front of her, however Ruby suddenly dashed between the two in a blur of rose petals and swiped her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster. However, it wasn't fatal and the Beowolf simply stumbled back due to the force of the strike.

"Gotcha." Ruby said with a smirk.

Weiss widened her eyes and screamed as she quickly had to stop, swinging her sword in a random direction. The dust in Myntenaster creating a line of fire setting a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, was barely able block a strike from the same Beowolf that she had struck had decided to fight back, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby shouted while getting up from the pile.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss shouted back untangling herself from Ruby.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby responded.

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whined and growled around them moving closer to attack. Ruby reloaded her scythe just as a flaming tree fell near them the flames spreading outwards from the tree towards the pair.

"We have to go!" Weiss yelled. And she then grabbed Ruby's arm and she began to run. She lead Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfed the grass and set the Grimm running back the way they came so they would not be burned to death. Ruby and Weiss stopped running a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss leaned over and panted as Ruby looked behind her shaking her head in disgust. Of course, she got a prissy rich kid has a partner even if she was pretty.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby yelled getting Weiss's attention.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled back pointing at Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss shot back poking Ruby in the chest.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby yelled back, slapping away Weiss's hand.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss sarcastically responded.

Weiss began to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolded Crescent Rose, and sliced a tree down to the stump, refolded it back, and followed her partner as the tree crashed behind her. All she could think was this is how her mom's must have felt when they first met, and she definitely needed to reserve a training room and a hospital bed.


	12. Dangers in the Forest pt3

After that failed battle with the Beowolves Ruby thought that her day could not get any worse. Too bad for her the universe just loved to prove Ruby Rose wrong. During yet another argument with Weiss, Ruby has forgotten hunter rule number one, always pay attention to your surroundings. And while the two were arguing a Nevermore of all things had grabbed the them. After the Grimm had gotten to a significant attitude it had let go of them, however both Weiss and Ruby had been able to grab on to the Grimm instead of falling to their deaths. But the Nevermore was not stupid when it felt the humans on it, the beast began to perform a vast array of aerial stunts. And at this moment it began to spin.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless monster." Weiss muttered to herself before turning to her partner and yelling to be heard "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back trying to stay positive.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss shouted back exasperation evident in her voice.

"In a good way?" Ruby responded. If this was true that meant that Weiss had run out of things to complain about.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss yelled back.

At this moment the Nevermore stopped its spinning. As it felt that the humans were still on its back, it released a squawk, as if to say oh come on. Has Weiss began praying to whatever god would hear her, Ruby took advantage of this reprieve to try to get her bearings. What she saw was that the Nevermore had taken them to right over the location that they needed to find to acquire Ozpin's artifact. At least one thing good happened to her today. And if Ruby was right, she and Weiss were no higher than when Ozpin had launched them into the forest.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested while letting go of the grimm. If she survived a fall from this height once she could do it again.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss shrieked in surprise. Of course, the girl that had nearly blown herself up was crazy. However, when she realized that Ruby hadn't responded she looked around to see that Ruby had already let go. Weiss started to curse at her partners actions "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Back at the temple Blake and Yang couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ruby had just jumped of the back of the Nevermore. At this time Yang was full of worry. And was almost in full blown panic. She wished that she had her mother's semblance which would allow her to use portals to get Ruby to safety.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang rattled on worry evident in her voice.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted getting the pair's attention.

Ruby realized at this point that she did not think things through this time there weren't trees to break her fall. And just as she was about to hit the ground in a full-blown panic, Jaune Arc came flying through the air and intercepted the falling Ruby, as the two impacted the pair were thrown off course, the two of them crashed into a tree.

"Oohhhh" Ruby groaned before shaking her head and as she got her bearings, she asked "What was that?"

"Eh-hem!" Jaune stated to get everyone's attention before seeing who crashed into him. "Hey, Ruby..."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her partner only to see that Yang had her jaw on the floor. Before anyone could continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, suddenly an Ursai came out of the woods, claws swiping trying to throw off its rider one Nora Valkyrie who as laughing like a mad woman having time of her life, at that moment a pink blast of energy hit the Ursai in the back and it crashed to the ground, Nora rolling off of its back with a shout of "Yeee- Haaaw."

"Awwww... It's broken." Nora cried saddened that her new pet was gone. She dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren managed to get out between pants at his long-time best friend. Only when he looked up again and noticed that Nora had run off again. Ren looked around frantically trying to find her. Nora however was at the temple her eyes locked on the shiniest of the remaining pieces, a rook, and without hesitation grabbed it and began to sing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted trying to get her attention. Nora hearing her partner stopped dancing with the rook on her head, saluted, dropped the relic into her hand and began to skip towards his saying "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursai?" Blake asked while Yang just blinked not understanding what was going on trying to come up with a response. Before Yang could answer a screech was heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos came flying out of the bushes with a huge Death stocker chasing after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodged its giant claws and kept on running to the others. What followed was a massive shouting of the names of every one that was in the clearing The scorpion Grimm continued to follow Pyrrha as she ran.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked. All she knew was that today was one of the strangest days that she had ever had. Yang on the other hand was at her limit and burst literally into flames her eyes bright red. With a yell to make Raven proud she said "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

During the silence that followed Ruby realized that Weiss was missing. When she looked up, she saw that when Weiss had jumped the Nevermore had caught her.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said cautiously while tugging on her sister's sleeve and pointing upwards to Weiss.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss angrily shouted down at her partner.

Ruby cupped her hands to her face and yelled back "I said "jump!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake deadpanned. While Blake didn't want Weiss dead, she was enjoying seeing the young heiress knocked down a couple of pegs, she only wished she had a camera to record this.

"She'll be fine." Ruby responded, wishing it to be true, despite their differences the two of them were partners.

"She's falling." Ren stated not caring one way or another.

Jaune finally managed to get himself out of the tree, panting until he looked up and grinned at the sight of Weiss falling through the air. He could see it now him rescuing the damsel in distress like the hero he always wanted to be. Jaune then leaped off of the tree and was able to grab Weiss stopping her fall.

Jaune with a smile asked "Just... dropping in?" Weiss didn't respond to the cheesy question more worried about the fact that the two of them were still in the air. When Jaune realized this, he stated "Oh, God. Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune cried as he face planted into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and served as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she fell in a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss deadpanned; the girl was more angry at herself for needing him to rescue her.

"My back..." was Jaune's response as he moaned in pain. Weiss was surprisingly heavy for someone of her size. The Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha, but she managed to leap out of the way of its massive claws, landing on her side at the feet of her fellow students.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang yelled throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said with a battle cry took a page out of Summer's book rushed at the grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled running after her sister. All she could think was of course Ruby would take after mom.


	13. Dangers in the Forest pt4

Ruby screaming continued to fire Crescent Rose the shots doing nothing to the death stalker's armored carapace. Seeing ranged attacks did nothing she switched Crescent Rose to scythe form and charged at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm knocked Ruby away with the back of its massive claw.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby responded getting back up.

Ruby turned back to the monster and shoots it in the skull the shot again doing nothing. Ruby cursed herself for her stupidity she turned and began to run away from the grimm sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now went after her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled worried for her sister.

Ruby rushed towards Yang, but the Nevermore cawed above them, flapping its wings and fired a barrage of sharpened feathers like arrows down below, one of them caught Ruby's cape. Several other large feathers prevented Yang from reaching her sister. Yang remembering her moms' lessons then used her strength to punch away several of the feathers. She then picked up one of them a threw it at the massive scorpion, the quill embedding itself in the creature's left claw destroying it. However, this did not stop the Grimm which continued to advance this time at Yang. It began to use its remaining claw to snap at its new target. One of the of the strikes managed to get around Yang, who was using all of her strength to prevent herself from being crushed. The Grimm used its bad claw to try to smash Yang only for ribbons from Gambol Shroud to wrap around the appendage stopping it from smashing into Yang. The Death Stalker then raised its massive stinger to kill its target, only to suddenly scream out in pain. Yang looked up to see that Ruby had freed herself and cut off the beast's stinger, black sludge spaying out of the wound. At that Weiss rushed past Yang and used her rapier infused with lightning dust to stab the Grimm in the eye shocking it and killing it. The Grimm disintegrated dead.

"Thanks for the save back there partner." Yang said before adding "I've always wanted to be saved a pretty girl like you." Blake simply blushed under the complement. All she could think was that her previous partner was never like this.

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted having the time of her life.

"What were you thinking dolt." Weiss shouted at Ruby not entertained.

"I thought that the eight of us could have taken them." Ruby responded. "At least one of them is dead"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you just ran in without a plan." Weiss responded. "We don't need to fight the bird just get the relic and then get to the cliffs."

"That's not a bad idea." Jaune added likening the idea of running and living.

"Ok fine let's do this the boring way." Ruby said exasperated. She then walked up to the temple and grabbed the same piece that she saw in Yang's hand. Jaune did the same grabbing the same piece that Nora grabbed. The eight of them began to rush off to the cliffs as fast as possible. Staying in the shadows in an attempt to avoid the remaining Grimm. However, it was for not as the Nevermore managed to follow them out of the forest and into a group of old and abandoned structures. Each of the students hid themselves as best they could. The massive bird had perched itself on top of the biggest structure and was currently scanning the area for its prey.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jaune asked.

"Looks like we have to fight our way out of this." Pyrrha said.

"Then we go for the wings first, take out its ability to fly, then the head to kill it." Ruby said completely serious. The battle with the Death Stalker had shown her that this was different from her parents stories about their adventures as hunters. She also wanted to prove to Weiss that she wasn't a child. With the exception of Yang, the remaining students all stared at Ruby.

"And you know this will work how?" Weiss asked.

"That's the same method that our moms use when they fight Nevermores. If it worked for them, it should work for us." Yang added in support of her sister. After a quick planning session, the group split up into to smaller groups of four. Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha would attack the left side while Ruby Weiss, Blake and Yang would attack the right. The young students were able to sneak around the Nevermore and get into position without the Grimm noticing them. However, before they could attack however Jaune slipped letting the Nevermore know where they were. The beast spread its wings and began to flap its wings. Before it took off however a blast of ice from Weiss encased its right wing preventing it from flying.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Lead it into the pillars and try to get on top of it." Ruby shouted while waving her arms trying to get the Nevermore's attention which worked. The Grimm jumped down and began to follow the girl that it failed to kill earlier. Both Blake and Yang managed to get on top of the bird, but their blades were not able to do much damage to it and they were quickly thrown off. As Ruby ran using her extreme speed to stay ahead of the bird leading it into several small pillars which crashed into without trouble.

"Nothing is working." Pyrrha commented getting ready for her turn to try and damage the Grimm.

At that moment Jaune saw the largest pillar in the runes and got an idea. "Does anyone have anything that makes a big boom?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I Do." Nora sang pulling out several grenades and other explosives.

"Good because we are going to collapse that pillar on the monster." Jaune said.

Nora and Ren managed to place several of her best explosives at the base of the largest pillar there was.

"Hey Bird brain over here!" Jaune yelled getting the Nevermore's attention and leading it towards the trap that Ren and Nora had set up. As the Grimm headed towards Jaune, the explosives went off the pillar collapsing on top of the Grimm pinning it to the ground. With the beast trapped Ruby came up it and with a swing of her scythe and separated its head from its shoulders.

"Yes, we did it." Jaune cheered.

"Good thinking Jaune." Pyrrha commented.

"Hey Dolt, you may be loud, crazy and impulsive, but I was wrong you do have what it takes to make it here" Weiss said to Ruby. At that complement Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug. When she let go all Ruby could thing was that she was glad that Weiss was coming around somewhat, and hopefully they could be friends without nearly killing each other. And with that the students managed to find their way out of the forest without any more trouble.


	14. Finding Out

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long Branwen. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced to a cheering crowd.

Ruby couldn't believe what had just happened. She was now the leader of her hunter team. It was at that moment that Ruby was glopped by her sister Yang. And from what Ruby could see Blake was giving her a small nod of approval, while Weiss's jaw was on the floor in shock. While Weiss could accept that Ruby was good enough to be a hunter, she couldn't see someone as impulsive and immature as Ruby in a position of leadership. There had to be a reason that Ruby was put in charge and she needed to find out why.

Attention all first year students follow me to your rooms. There you will find your Beacon issued student scrolls. These will have your schedules for the year." Glynda stated. Has the students were following Glynda Goodwitch to their rooms they were having several conversations among themselves.

"So Ruby do you happen to have a plan has team leader, because if not I have several notebooks prepared with the best ways to make sure our team is the top of Beacon." Asked Weiss.

Ruby simply shook her head no before adding "I'm actually as surprised as you are that I'm team leader. I don't have a plan but I'll ask my mom, she was the leader of her hunter team until they dispended. I know she will have some ideas." Weiss relaxed somewhat seeing that Ruby had some form of reference on how to lead a hunter team and that she wasn't above asking for help.

"Yang um how should I ask this, didn't you say that your last name was Branwen but Ozpin said your name was Xiao Long Branwen" Blake asked somewhat nervously. While she trusted Yang somewhat she was still afraid to anger her, it was an unconscious fear that was caused by what happened when she angered Adam and his violent reactions.

"Don't worry about asking. Xiao Long is my father's last name. Part of it was pride in my tribe and I figured I should keep my family's unique life simple in the death forest. I'll explain everything when we get to our room." Yang responded.

After a short while the new students had arrived in their dorms. And began to settle down for the night. As Ruby walked up to the night stand she pulled out a family photo that was taken about a week before they left for Beacon and placed it on the night stand. What Blake and Weiss instantly noticed about the photo was that there were two adult women in the photo, and that Ruby and Yang each looked like one of them. Because of this an awkward silence followed for a few moments as no one knew what to say.

"So um, who are the people in that picture?" Weiss asked breaking the silence.

"That's our family" Ruby responded before pointing to each person in the photo and saying who they were. "That's our sister Vernal, our dad Tai, and our moms Summer and Raven."

"Is what I think is happening, going on?" Blake asked remembering Yang's earlier comment about a unique family life.

"Yes our Parents are polygamists and Ruby and I are half-sisters. It happens sometimes in hunter teams. And if you have anything to say about this get it out now" Yang responded. Nobody added anything for a few minutes as the new information settled. Blake didn't know what to think but she knew that she wasn't one to say what a proper family should be so she would keep her opinions to herself. Weiss however was freaking out, due to the fact that she was always told that marriage was between a man and a woman. She was also afraid of her father's reaction to her teammates and if he would approve or not. It took everything she had for her not to yell out what she was thinking.

"Weiss, is something wrong?" Ruby asked noticing Weiss trying to compose herself.

"Forget about it, I'm going to bed" Weiss responded. At this point she wanted to avoid this conversation and sleep from such a long day was the perfect excuse, she would figure out how to explain this to her father later. And with that the members of team RWBY ended their day. Each of them going to bed.


	15. Calls and Advice

Ruby, Yang, and Blake, walked from their last class back to their dorm room. Weiss had stormed off after Professor Port's class which was the most eventful of all the classes, with him having Weiss fight a live boarbatusk to the death. Ruby herself was quiet mulling over the conversation about leadership that she and Ozpin had. Ozpin had said that being a leader was a burden and an honor, and that while he had made many mistakes in his life appointing her as leader of team RWBY was not one of them. Ruby knew that she had a lot to think about and stayed quiet. Blake and Yang however were talking about all of their teachers.

"The schools back home didn't prepare me for these teachers. Their all crazy." Yang exclaimed.

"I don't know Professor Peach seemed normal to me." Blake countered.

"Ok your right about her." Yang admitted before continuing " Probably due to the fact that she teaches field medicine and surgery. Imagine her having a student do a live demonstration on the first day. Any way what were your academy teachers like?"

"They were normal, what about yours." Blake responded.

" My teachers were ok. The only one that's worth talking about is Dad. He never took anything seriously. One time during parent teacher meetings he pretended not to know our moms and acted like this was the first time they were meeting. He was sleeping on the couch for that one but he said it was worth it." Yang replied. At that moment Yang noticed that Ruby was unnaturally quiet and went into big sister mode.

"You ok sis you seem pretty quiet?" Yang asked.

"No I'm not ok, I'm worried about leading, especially with Weiss and how she is acting." Ruby responded with a sigh." I'm also going to call mom to see if she has any advice." Yang simply nodded before Blake added " Weiss is just a spoiled rich kid having a tantrum, she will get over it in time." The three of them walked the rest of the way back to the dorm in silence. When they got to their room Ruby got out her scroll and prepared it for a video chat. Part of her was worried that she was not doing the right thing as team leader by not trying to fix things with Weiss first, but she knew that no good leader did things without help.

Blake asked "So do you want me to leave the room while you call your mom?"

"No you can stay" Ruby answered.

"Besides I want to introduce my partner to the family." Yang said. Blake gave a small smile as she prepared herself to meet her partners parents. At that the scroll went into video mode and on the other side was Summer And Raven who were busy preparing for another mission. It took a little while for one of them to see that they were on a video call. With a smile Summer sat down to talk with her daughters.

"Ruby, Yang. How are you doing at Beacon? Are you having Fun" Summer asked with smile. In the background Raven stopped going through her gear and sat down next to Summer. She wouldn't say it out loud but she missed her daughters as much as Summer.

"Things are ok. Yang and I are on the same team." Ruby answered

"So who in charge of your team?" Raven asked

"I was put in charge of team RWBY" Ruby answered. To that Summer gave a small cheer as Raven grumbled. Then Raven pulled out a small wad of lien and handed it to Summer who pocketed it. All three of the students who were watching jaw's dropped.

"So where are your Partners?" Summer asked.

"Yang's partner is right hear." Ruby answered while shifting the screen to show Blake sitting next to Yang who gave a small wave to the pair.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Blake" Blake meekly responsibly.

"So your my daughters partner. What are your skills?" Raven asked in her business tone.

"My semblance allows me to make clones of myself, and I know how to use a sword." Blake answered obviously intimidated by the woman.

"And your partner sweaty" Summer intervened before Raven could interrogate the poor girl.

" Weiss isn't here right now. She stormed after our last class. In all honesty we aren't getting along that great. All we have done is argue with one exception. I need some advice on what to do And before you mention the training room method Ozpin said that we couldn't" Ruby admitted.

"Well dear all I can tell you is that you have to prove to Weiss that you are some one worth following." Summer responded in as serious as possible.

"She's right, when I became chief I had to prove to the clan that the direction I was taking them in was the right direction for the tribe. When that happened everything became a lot smoother." Raven added.

"Thanks for the advice I'll do my best to show Weiss that I have what it takes to be a leader." Ruby said with a renewed scence of purpose. At that Ruby gave the scroll to Yang who had her own conversation with her mom before they had to leave for their mission.

Weiss didn't know what to think after her conversation with Professor Port. Maybe the reason that she was acting out was that she was not used to not being in charge. Even her primary caretaker Klein was her employee and had to do what she said. Another part of it she presumed was the fear she had of going back to her father. The man cared more for appearances and the company rather than his own family. Being a hunter was her way to strike out in the world without any part of the Schnee legacy affecting her life. Even when she was away from her father at expensive boarding schools she was always compared to her elder sister Winter who went to them beforehand. She needed some advice on how to best deal with this situation and the only person that might have some advice for this type of situation was Winter, as a soldier in the army she probably had to deal with superior officers that were not the best person for the position. With her mind set Weiss pulled out her scroll and called her sister.

"A pleasure to see you sister." Winter said as her picture came on the screen.

"A pleasure to see you to Winter." Weiss answered.

"How have things been at Beacon? Are your teammates treating you well?" Winter asked.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wasn't made the leader of the team. While all of them are skilled in combat two of them are extremely immature and childish and the last one just seems to go along with what they say. Our leader Ruby doesn't seem to take any of this seriously" Weiss admitted before asking " How do you deal with superior officers that you don't agree with?"

"First it hasn't been a day so you can't tell how good someone is as a leader. I learned that lesson the hard way. But what I do know is that good leaders listen to the men under their command. What I would suggest is that you show Ruby that you want what is best for the team. Also try to support her if she does try to improve herself" winter answered

"Thanks for the advice. Ill return latter let things cool down with the others. I hope to talk to you again soon" Weiss responded before turning off the scroll. Several hours later Weiss returned to her dorm room. When she returned she could see that Blake and Yang were fast asleep on their beds. When she went to Ruby bed and opened up the makeshift curtains, she found Ruby asleep surrounded by text books and notes. Weiss gently shook Ruby awake.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby said loudly.

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her own so that Ruby understood that she needed to lower her voice. Weiss looked near Ruby's pillow and spotted an empty Beacon coffee mug.

Weiss then asked "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..." Ruby started not understanding what was going on.

"Answer the question!" Weiss said in an irritated voice

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurted out quietly.

Weiss sighed before saying "Don't move." She then ducked under to her own bed and came up a moment later with a fresh cup, and offered it to Ruby "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said somewhat weirded out at the sudden change in Weiss's behavior.

Weiss with a sad sigh began "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. My father doesn't approve of what I'm doing and will use any excuse to pull me out of Beacon. I was just under a lot of stress and judged you too quickly. Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, went back to her notes. All she could think was things were starting to get better. All she could hope was that Weiss open up more so that the two of them could be even better friends.


	16. The Next Day

The next day team RWBY went down to the mess hall for their breakfast. After last night things were seamed to be better between Ruby and Weiss. The two of them while not the best of friends, were able to have a conversation without yelling at each other. While Blake who was a light sleeper and had enhanced hearing, had heard some of what had happened last night, but Yang who was out like a light did. It was because of this she was out of the loop and it showed.

"Hey Ice Queen , you mind if I borrow my sister" Yang asked.

"Ice Queen?" Weiss asked with a loud shriek, with her hands at her hips. While she was trying her best to be a better team member but change takes time and she had never had to deal with someone like Yang before.

"Ya Ice Queen, I mean you're rich and have that cold demeaner, it's a perfect name." Yang responded with a small laugh. At that Weiss a gave a harsh glair to Yang and looked like she was about to start yelling.

"Weiss, Yang isn't trying to be mean, this is just how she acts around everyone. And Yang can you try to not to egg Weiss on, we are supposed to be a team. Ruby interjected, playing the peace keeper.

"So she just acts like this with everyone?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, its like she has no filter and likes to say things like it is, she takes after mother in that regard." Ruby responded "I'll go see what she wants." With that Ruby and yang walked off from the rest of the group who continued on to the mess hall.

"So what happened, yesterday the two of you were at each other's throats but now you seem to be friends?" Yang asked.

"Last night, Weiss and I talks things out somewhat, she is under a lot of stress right now and I know you don't mean anything, that's just how you are but could you try to lay off her somewhat." Ruby answered. Yang was proud that her sister was taking charge and nodded in understanding. Her mother always said that a team or a tribe was like a pack of wolves in that while each member had to pull their own weight but their true strength came from their ability to work together. Alone they were weak. The two sisters nodded as they walked to the mess hall and met up with the rest there team.

"Hey guys were back." Ruby said as the two sisters sat down with their partners.

"Weiss sorry about giving you a hard time, if you want we can start over" Yang apologized

"I would like that" Weiss responded

"Good now that the team is really ready we can start off with a Yang." Yang said. To that the rest of the team groaned. And from the next table over Nora gave a loud boo.

"Ruby can you tell Yang to stop with the puns." Weiss asked

"No I can't we tried back home, dad's the same way" Ruby responded.

"Speaking about your family how did they meet" Blake asked

"They met here at Beacon when the became team STQR." Ruby responded

"Wait you mean the STQR?" Jaune asked as he was passing "they were one of the most famous Hunter teams in all existence. They had took the most dangerous missions in all of Remnant. Why did they disband?"

"Dad retired to take care of us" Ruby responded cheerfully "but our moms and uncle Qrow are still active." To that Jaune nodded. As the son of a hunter, himself he knew that sometime this happened with hunter teams and that what happens between team members is their own business. What Jaune and team RWBY didn't notice that someone else was listening in on the conversation one Cardin Winchester. He smiled wickedly as he now had new targets.


	17. Fallout

Two weeks had passed since Weiss and Ruby had come to an understanding. However not everything had been good for team RWBY, all thanks to one Cardin Winchester. At first the bully had tried to insult and belittle Yang, and Ruby for their family life. However, the two sisters did not react to the Cardin's taunting being both used to action's like his and being above such actions. When Cardin realized his that his actions did not have the desired effect, he reviled to the entire school that Ruby and Yang's parents are polygamists. It was because of this that the team were seen as social outcasts by most of the school. While there were some who were still friends and treated team RWBY as friends such as teams JNPR, CFVY, and a few others who were the children of hunters. The majority of the school however were first generation hunters and unfairly judged the two girls. At this time team RWBY had just entered the mess hall taking their seats with their friends.

"So how are you guys holding up?" Pyrrha asked.

"Things are getting better, Yang's out of detention for giving Cardin a black Eye." Ruby replied as she and her teammates took their seats.

"Honesty he deserved worse, lucky rich jerk." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"While I agree with you, Cardin needs to be put into his place, we can't do anything to him without getting into trouble. You were lucky that you weren't expelled." Weiss countered. Beacon had some strict rules when it came to fighting outside of class, you could only do it in training rooms with your teammates or other willing partners. Anything else could result in students being expelled.

"Still there has to be something we can do." Jaune said with a fire in his eyes.

"Perhaps the best course of actions would be to ignore him and show him that your above him." Ren suggested.

"Your right." Blake replied.

"Speaking of leaving any word from your father Weiss?" Ruby asked with dread changing the topic.

"Dad won't be pulling me out of Beacon. When he found out that a Winchester is in Beacon, he wouldn't have a Schnee out done by one. For once I'm glad about Atlas politics." Weiss replied

"Atlas politics, what do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Back in Atlas, the Rich like to try and outdo one another, like throwing the biggest parties, having the most achieving kids, and seeing who makes the most money over the year. My family and the Winchesters have this huge rivalry being the heads of the two biggest companies in all of Remnant." Weiss answered, "Dad especially hates that most of what he sells to the Atlas military is dependent on the weapons that the Winchesters develop."

"So basically, your dad is keeping you here to outdo Cardin due to some big rivalry he has with Cardin's dad who happens to be the main weapons contractor and supplier to the Atlas military." Blake summarized.

"Pretty much." Weiss responded.

"Wait have you seen the Winchester Mansion? Is it true that it was built with stairs leading to nowhere, doors that open to solid walls and trapdoors that cause people to fall to their deaths, all because generations ago Sarah Winchester believed that she was being haunted by the victims of the Winchester weapons and the only way to appease them was to expand the mansion to their instructions?" Nora asked getting right up into Weiss's face.

"It's true, old Sarah Winchester was crazy" Weiss answered as she pushed Nora away. The teams finished their breakfast and moved on to their next class combat practice taught by Glynda Goodwitch. The students would be doing a combat demonstration about how to use aura. The participants would be Jaune arc and Cardin Winchester. Jaune was ready to stand up for his friends.


	18. Jaundice pt1

Jaune groaned as he sat down in the mess hall after his sparring match with Cardin. He felt that he was a failed his friends due to the fact that he couldn't beat Cardin and put him in his place for reviling what he knew to the entire school. He thought that with enough faith and a righteous cause he would come out victorious, but reality is often times disappointing. All he could do now is mope and wait for his aura to return. Even though Jaune knew that it was rude he wasn't listening to Nora's story, he just wasn't in the mood.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said. She was moving her arms in an exaggerated fashion as she talked to emphasize the awesomeness of her story.

"It was day." Ren corrected from across the table. Normally Ren didn't care when Nora told her stories incorrectly, but Ren didn't want to be assigned more work because the teachers thought that he was better that he actually was.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continued ignoring Ren's interruption. She would tell the story her way. At the table Blake was paying no attention to her surroundings as she was lost in her book, Yang however was hanging on to Nora's every word with her hands cupping her face, the story remembering her to the tales that her parents told her when she was little.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again before he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screamed as she jumped on the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR interrupting Weiss who was ignoring Nora and filing her nails. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely to Nora's tale, however the both noticed Jaune who was messing with his food looking down.

"Two of 'em." Ren Corrected again. Ren honestly didn't know why he bothered with his troublesome partner, Nora would do whatever she wanted, which in his opinion was such a drag.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai skin rugs!" Nora finished before bowing to her audience.

Ren sighed before telling the rest of the people at the table "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her leader. She was too polite to interrupt Nora during her story for better or for worse.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune replied quickly snapping out of his funk.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said with worry.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said as he shook his hands in front of his face before giving a very forced laugh. However his attention was drawn the members of team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair. Cardin laughed at the pour girl who was obviously very uncomfortable with the negative attention. Then Sky Lark held up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha insisted to his teammates.

"I know but we can't do anything about him because of his rich dad. I figured it's better not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction like Ren said." Jaune replied exasperated.

"So your literally going to let him get away with everything that he has done to you, like launching you out of the school in a rocket powered locker. When someone pushes me I push back." Yang said as she glared at the student.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune countered

"That was during first period and you didn't get back till the end of the day" Weiss said finally joining in on the conversation.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha added as she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Ooooh! I got it We'll break his legs!" Nora said. She then began cackling madly as she rubbed her hands together like an evil scientist.

"And get expelled. No! Look this is something that I have deal with on my own" Jaune said with a sad tone. Before anyone add anything else the sound of laughter from Cardin's team grew louder. And soon sounds of pain were added. What they saw was Cardin had grabbed one of Velvet's ears and was pulling on them.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried out meekly before adding "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said to his cronies as he laughed.

"What a freak!" Russel added.

Cardin finally relented letting velvet go, she stood up and hurried off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said surprisingly with venom in her voice.

"He's not the only one..." Blake added while staring daggers at Cardin. But Blake was more angry at herself for not doing anything, as much as she wanted to help she couldn't risk revealing that she was a Faunus. If she did there was a chance that Adam and the White Fang would track her down.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang added before continuing "But every time they have been knocked down they get back up again. They earned my tribe's respect for that. It's just like mother always says every time life knocks you down, you get back up stronger than before."

Jaune looked back at his friends and sighed to himself before moving on with his tray table. All he could think about was what Yang said, was she right that all of this pain and suffering would make him stronger. Lost in his thoughts Jaune didn't realize that Cardin was watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.


	19. Jaunedice pt2

Students walked out of Professor Oobleck's class many of them board out of their minds. Despite Oobleck's ability to talk as if he had overdosed on coffee, possibly because the man had overdosed, he like most professor's had not discovered the ability to make a lecture interesting.

"So Blake you seem to know a lot about Faunuses" Weiss commented as she exited the class.

"Well um their a bit of a hobby of mine" Blake answered as she scratched the back of her head trying to make herself sound more embraced than guilty. Luckily for her Ruby quickly changed the subject seeing how uncomfortable Blake was. The last three students to leave were Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said looking back into the classroom where both Jaune and Cardin were being chewed out by Oobleck.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck stated before taking another sip from his mug of coffee that for some reason never seemed to run out. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With his rant over Oobleck rushed out of the class room so fast it would seem as if he was a blur. Jaune soon followed out after only to be shoved to the floor by Cardin as he left the room.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune up from the floor before continuing "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She then grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and dragged him along as she turned down the corridor. A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I can always be a farmer or something like dad said" Jaune mumbled remembering one of the worst days of his life. Jaune wasn't like the rest of his family he was the dead last. And the day his father told him to give up on his dream of being a hunter was the worst day of his life.

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha blurted out when she realized what Jaune was implying as she dashed to push Jaune away from the edge before turning to her partner "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you! Your my partner we are supposed to bring out the best in each other"

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha replied with a smile on her face.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked in an accusatory manor.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied waving her hands in front of her face.

"But you just said it." Jaune countered.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha answered trying her best to inspire Jaune.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune replied in a low voice head hanging down in shame.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said trying to console Jaune.

"No, I don't!" Jaune shouted as he turned towards his partner and then in a sad voice he continued. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune then turned so he didn't have to face Pyrrha.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune shouted. He then turned around before continuing "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Because back at home I was always the failure, the dobe, the idiot, the dead last and about a hundred other types of looser! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! And I was nothing, I wanted to prove to my family and everyone else back home that I wasn't just dead weight, that I could be something if I had the chance! Jaune yelled out before finishing softly "But I guess it was all for not."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said as he placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune smacked Pyrrha's hand away before yelling out "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to someone that matters "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempted to reach out for Jaune's arm and console him, but he leaned back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. I need to figure things out. Okay?" Jaune said in a sad and tired voice.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said sadly with her head down low. Jaune paced a little on the roof struggling with himself until he hears a mocking laugh. When he turned around he saw Cardin on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin said with Cheshire like grin and an all too sweet tone.

"Cardin!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin said with a small hint of approval that was covered up in the sinister overtone. Cardin was actually impressed that Jaune could do something like this and get away with it. And Cardin knew that these skills would be useful to him in the future.

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged on his hands and knees.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin sarcastically replied

"A friend. After everything you have done I don't believe you" Jaune deadpanned

"Yes a friend, and friends help each other out, and keeping quiet about something as big as this is a pretty big favor, so I would like some favors in return. Like Oobleck's paper I don't have time to do it but my dear friend could do it for me. I'll let you know if anything else comes to mind." Cardin said as left the rooftop laughing.


	20. Jaune's choice pt1

It had been a month since Jaune's dirty secret had been found out by Cardin and his cronies. And things had not been going well for him. Team CRDL had used Jaune to do all of their homework and to do lots of other dirty work for them. This was affecting his own grades as he had to do large amounts of work just to make the four of them happy which meant that not only did his work suffer but he was also very tired when he was in class so he did very poorly. However this was nothing compared to the damage to his social life. Many of his older friends especially team RWBY saw him as a traitor who abandoned his friends to hang with the popular crowd, and Jaune hatted it all he wanted was for things to go back to the way that they were beforehand but he didn't know how to do that. When he got to his team's room he could hear them talking about him. He didn't like what he was going to do next, which was instead of going right in he would stay outside and listen in on what they were saying about him.

"So Jaune is late again for the fourth time this week." Nora said.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin. It's as if he doesn't take his responsibility as leader very seriously " Ren added to Nora's observation

"Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora dramatically added. She then proceeded to leap into the air before she landed on the bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha finally added to the conversation sarcastically and full of anger. She still hadn't forgotten about what Jaune had told her about how he snuck his way into Beacon, and was tempted to tell the headmaster about it. Nora and Ren exchange glances in worry they had never heard Pyrrha so angry before. Jaune hung his head and closed the door, not knowing what to do he began to walk away before he almost ran into Ruby who was glaring at him.

"Hello again Jaune, coming back from hanging out with your real friends" Ruby snarked at Jaune.

"Look Ruby I'm sorry I don't want to do that it's just" Jaune started before he was interrupted by Ruby

"It's just what?" Ruby asked while crossing her arm. Ruby was pissed at what Jaune was doing and decided that to find out the truth she needed to go Raven on him.

"Complicated. Look Cardin has some dirt on me that if it gets out I'm out of Beacon" Jaune said.

"So you're afraid of a little blackmail. Cardin revealed to the whole school my family life when he didn't get what he wanted from my team but we got through it. You on the other hand buckled at the first sign of opposition. You earned your way to the most prestigious hunter school in the world, yet you act like a coward. I expected more from you." Ruby said while shaking her head. It was harsh but it needed to be said.

"No I didn't I ran away from home and faked my way into Beacon. Cardin found out about it. One wrong move and I'm gone. I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of this by myself. I'm sorry. I probably don't deserve to be a hunter" Jaune blurted out. The only reason that he was telling Ruby this was that she was the first person to ever judge him for himself and he wanted to try and make amends with her and her team.

"Your right You don't deserve to be a hunter. Not because you faked your way here, but because your trying to everything on your own and abandoned your true friends when things got rough. We are put on teams for a reason. And that reason is so that we can bring the best out each other. The reason that you keep failing is that you just keep fighting for yourself, even if you want to do good. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are your team, your family they care about you more that you think but you just keep pushing them away in some deluded sense that asking for help is something to be ashamed of, and if you truly worked with them you will reach heights that Cardin can't even dream of. So the choice is yours you can keep this to yourself and fail again and again, or open up face the consequences and make up with your team so you can truly soar. You have a month to choose, I won't have my friends killed because your too much of a coward to face the music." Ruby said with fire in her eyes. This message of teamwork was the most important lesson that her parents ever taught her about being a hunter. And she wouldn't have those she cared about killed because someone was to blind to see the what was right in front of them.

Jaune stood still trying to comprehend what he had just heard, for his entire life he always thought that a real Hunter was strong by themselves but if this was true then he was going about his entire carrier wrong. As Jaune was trying to figure things out his Scroll beeped and he pulled it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!" Cardin said on the other line. Jaune could hear the other members of team CRDL laughing in the background. Jaune closed his Scroll just when it began to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room thinking about what he had just been told and what he was going to do. All he knew was that tomorrow was going to suck.


	21. Jaune's choice pt2

Glynda lead teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the Fall Forrest. The teams were grouped up together however there was a noticeable gap between Jaune and his teammates. Jaune was sadden by this action from his teammates but he didn't know what to do as Ruby's speech from last night echoed in his mind. The students stood at attention with the exception of team CLDR who were trying to conceal a large cardboard box from the teacher.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest for her to use in creating a new burn cream, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said in a serious manor. "This is still a hunter mission. I expect it to be done professionally and swiftly"

The group stopped, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with seven empty glass jars on top, tried his best to catch up with them and ended up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempted to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said. In her hand was a jar full of the sap that the students were supposed to collect. The teams began to then split up. Team RWBY was the first to split off with Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha following soon after. Jaune after a few seconds tried to sneak away from Cardin and his cronies but was stopped when Cardin grabbed his shoulder

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin growled to Jaune while putting a little pressure on his shoulder. Jaune miserably looked up at his team, where Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha stared sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turned and followed CRDL, to the disappointment of Pyrrha who let out a sigh before she continued on after the rest of her team. Ruby who saw the whole thing shook her head sadly. All she could think was that Jaune still needed to open up. Team CRDL made themselves as comfortable as possible in the forest by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returned to the group sweating profusely and out of breath with seven full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face first into the ground. The surrounding team began laughing at him before getting up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said with a small chuckle and evil grin.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune moaned out on the ground cross eyed and dizzy

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said to Jaune in a condescending voice.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune mumbled under his breath. All he knew was that the extra jars would be used for something bad and he hated it.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said in a tone that told Jaune that he didn't have a choice. Jaune moaned and gulped in worry as he continued to hate himself for what he was doing. Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, who was squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peaked their heads over the crest and watched as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Team RWBY had already gotten their for jars of sap and were guarding them from grimm, saboteurs, and Nora. Ren, kneeling to collect sap from a tree, passed a full jar to Nora, who gave him back other jar in her care. He turned back to the tree and starts filling it up only to quickly turn back to Nora who had already eaten the contents of the jar.

"Really Nora we will never finish this job if you keep on eating the sap, team RWBY is already done." Pyrrha said. When Jaune had started to hang around Cardin and his team she had taken the role as unofficial leader of the group. And while Ruby and her team had offered to help she had told them for focus on their mission and to let her team do theirs.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune said while turning to face Cardin

"Payback." Cardin said with a growl

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune said as his eyes widened "Wh-what are you-?"

"Not just the red head know it all, who showed me up, but that blond member of RWBY who gave me a black eye" Cardin snarled out while slamming his fist into the ground. Sky Lark then walked up with a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written one the side

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin said. Russel then grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets it think it's time we teach those two a lesson for making me look bad" Cardin said with an evil laugh. The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offered his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jars into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin said to Jaune

"Do what?" Jaune asked not liking where this is going

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin growled while getting right up into Jaune's face. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looked down at the jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune however had had enough. After last night he knew that staying with Cardin would only bring him down. He hatted that that he had to do school work for them. But this this was going too far. He would not harm his friends just to appease this monster. All he wanted now was to be able to apologize to his teammates and set things right before he was sent home and grounded forever.

"No." Jaune said with more determination than he had ever had before in his life.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked dangerously

"I said... NO! I don't care if you talk. I'm not hurting my friends and teammates" Jaune said as he stared Cardin down. Jaune then flung the jars at Cardin, covering his breastplate in sap. The other team leader, however, just looked at himself and laughed darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said with a dark chuckle. Jaune humorously laughed to himself once more with his hands raised in an attempt to defend himself as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grabbed Jaune's shoulders and began to hold him down. Jaune knew this was going to hurt but to protect his friends it would be worth it.


	22. Jaune's choice pt3

Cardin lifted up Jaune up by his shirt and grinned before punching him in the gut sending Jaune down to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said while he picked up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watched. Then Cardin continued bringing Jaune close to his face "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune response to this was to spit out a glob of blood right into Cardin's face before stating "I don't care what you do to me but you are not messing with my team and friends."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin said somewhat shocked. Until now Jaune had gone along with everything he had told Jaune to do. Jaune smiled in defiance as he used his leg to kick Cardin in his shin. The attack did little damage it did have the effect of enraging Cardin who roared and raised his fist and threw another punch at Jaune, but just as the hit connected Jaune suddenly started to glow and the energy that was being expelled from him stopped Cardin's attack and caused him to cry out in pain as he held his now injured hand. Jaune was now back on the ground however he was completely free from damage. He then looked confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. Jaune was ecstatic he had finally unlocked his semblance. While he stared at his hands, though, Sky Lark kicked Jaune in the back sending him to the ground again, but Jaune looked up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin growled out as he cracked his knuckles. Just as he said this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turned around and saw a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursai Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward with surprising agility for something of its size and stood over the terrified students. The massive Grimm lifted its head in the air to sniff around and it smelled the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It landed back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin who looked around for aid only to see that his team had abandoned him and Jaune was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a big Ursai!" Russel screamed as he fled in terror

Down below the roar of the giant Ursai was heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, the latter team still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked in concern as she pulled out her weapon

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL suddenly came flying out of brush near by trying their hardest to get away from the monster.

"Ursai! Ursai!" Russel screamed as he looked behind him to see if the monster was following him. And in his panic Russel ran straight into Yang. Yang was unmoved as Russel fell to the ground.

"What?!" Yang said completely unfazed by his collision. She picked Russel him up by the front of his shirt and asked "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel said while pointing behind him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out in terror. While she was mad at Jaune she still cared about her partner.

"We may be mad at Jaune and we hate Cardin but we are not leaving men behind! Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch! Weiss your with me!" Yang proceeded to drop Russel who got back up and continued to run away in comedic fashion. Yang and Blake nodded before following the orders heading off to Glynda's location.

"Nora, Ren go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha called to her teammates, as she Ruby and Weiss pulled out their weapons.

Back at the clearing Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursai, but it leaped over its prey and used its massive claws to throw him to the ground. A small beep from his Scroll alerted Cardin that he was out of aura. He then tried to crawl on his back away from the Ursai all while saying. "Crap! Crap, crap!"

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha cried out as she Ruby and Weiss came on the scene. They watched as the Ursai leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. Jaune struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from the massive Grimm's attempts to crush him. Weiss and Ruby lifted Myntenaster and Crescent Rose as they prepared to go help.

"Wait you two. Jaune needs to do this on his own" Pyrrha said stopping the two.

Jaune took his shield out from the Ursai's paw and slashed at its stomach with his sword, causing the Grimm to lash out and try to crush him. Jaune rolled out of the way and jumped over the Ursai's swipe at his feet, but was unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. The attack connected sending Jaune back. He landed far away from Cardin, yet was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again at the monster. Jaune tried for a leaping attack only to be knocked aside by the Grimm. As Jaune got back up again he looked at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. Realizing that he had only one shot at this he started to charge the Ursai as it also began to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash Pyrrha saw that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursai's attack, and lifted her hand out to him, gathering a dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursai is about to hit Jaune, the glow surrounded Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune seeing a new opening used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursai's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground as both began to disintegrate. Then Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked in equal amazement

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity it allows me to control metal with magnetism." Pyrrha said as she turned to leave the clearing

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby added

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret? Jaune needs this victory to be his own" Pyrrha countered.

"Your right" Ruby said "But that doesn't mean we cant go and congratulate him." To that the three girls went out into the clearing to meet up with Jaune.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss what are you guys doing here I thought you hated me?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"We were angry at you. But we never hated you." Ruby responded with Weiss giving a nod in agreement.

"We saw what you did back their and that was pretty impressive" Pyrrha added. Jaune then blushed at Pyrrha's complement.

"Probably because I was fighting for more than just myself" Jaune said while scratching that back of his neck. To this ruby gave a small nod of approval "When we get back to Beacon there are some things that I wanted to tell the team" The four of them were then interrupted by a groaning sound as Cardin got back up.

"Jaune you saved my life" Cardin said in shock.

"Of course friends help each other out, and saving your life is a pretty big favor. Why don't you and your teammates forget about you know what and we call it even.' Jaune said in a very mocking tone. To that Cardin gave a pathetic nod and began to run away only to stop when Jaune called out to him and said "And one more thing. Never threaten my friends again."


	23. Jaune's choice pt4

Later that day after the adventure in the Fall Forest team JNPR returned to the campus. Jaune was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. All he knew that for his team to get better they needed to be honest with each other, and that meant that Jaune needed to stop lying to his team. He would tell them everything and face the consequences. As the four of them got the statue at the center of Beacon Jaune stopped his team.

With a deep breath Jaune began "Guys I want to apologize for abandoning you for so long. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jaune" Pyrrha said while putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"No its not, I did the worst thing that a leader could do I abandoned you." Jaune said sadly

"It's true. However you realized your mistake and are trying to improve yourself" Ren said with a small smile.

"Ya your back with us that's all that matters" Nora added

"Thanks for the encouragement you two." Jaune said and with a deep breath he added "There is something the two of you should know. I didn't get into Beacon the proper way. I found a way to make some fake transcripts and lied my into the school. And when Cardin found out I had to keep him happy so he wouldn't tell."

"I know that it's wrong, but that is impressive that you managed to sneak your way into the school." Ren said. Nora didn't say anything but gave him a thumbs up.

"You're not mad at me? Even though I lied and hid like a coward." Jaune asked in surprise. This was not the reaction that Jaune was expecting. He thought that that wouldn't trust him anymore that he would have to start from the ground up with his team but instead they were forgiving him almost immediately. He smiled at his and added "Thanks guys after everything I'm glad we can be a true team for has little time that I have left here."

"What do you mean" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"I thought that you wanted to be with us" Nora added

"No. I want to be a part of team JNPR. But sooner or later Ozpin will find out and send me home" Jaune said sadly. At that the four friends went into a group hug.

"Actually I already know" said Ozpin. To that all four hunters jumped apart in shock. All for of them had their jaws on the floor. Ozpin then chuckled and added "If you would please compose yourselves, you are still hunters"

Jaune was the first of the four to get over his shock from Ozpin's sudden arrival. He then asked "You knew, since when?"

"I knew your transcripts were fake from the very beginning" Ozpin said and with a small chuckle he added " Jaune, when you have been around as long as I have you tend to notice things that most people don't."

"But if you knew that Jaune was faking his skills, why did you let him into Beacon?" Pyrrha asked. She knew that Ozpin had to have a plan.

"I would like to know that to." Jaune added.

"The reason is quite simple. Skills in combat can be learned. I've seen people who could barely hold a sword become some of the greatest warriors I have ever seen. While Jaune lacked the natural talent of his family, what he does have is the determination to get past any obstacle, and intelligence to see things that most people don't. Like with the Nevermore you Jaune were the one to think of the way to stop it. And your transcripts were some of the best fakes that I have ever seen. That is why I let you in you are smart, determined, and I see great potential in you. I expect great things from you Jaune." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down" Jaune said with a smile

"I know you won't" Ozpin replied before walking off. To that team JNPR returned to their dorm with a new purpose to bring out the best of each other.


	24. The Stray

The streets of Vale was being decorated for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons were proudly on display in the streets, and Team RWBY were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in front.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in amazement, her arms spread out as if to grab hold the entire festival

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said with a small smile "It's kinda nice"

"How could you not smile?" Weiss said while turning to her partner. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" The group continued walking talking in all the sights and sounds of the festival preparations following Weiss to their final destination the docks where a fog horn could be heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby added while covering her nose, Blake on the other hand was drooling at the smell.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said to the team in a tone as if it was obvious.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake interjected.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said as she spun around and pointed a finger at Blake. However before the team could get caught up in another argument between the two something else caught their attention. The team looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force. The four of them walked over to the detective in front, who was writing down information on his note pad. As Ruby walked up to the man she asked "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective responded.

"That's terrible." Yang said with a sad sigh..

"They left all the money again." Said a second detective when he walked up to his partner.

"They didn't take any money, that's just like when Torchwick robbed from dust till dawn back at Patch" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby's comment got the attention of the two detectives who then pulled her aside to ask her questions about said robbery to compare the two of them.

"It probably was the White Fang." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and pointrf her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked dangerously.

Weiss turned towards Blake and responded "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake shot back crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss yelled.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake yelled back.

"Plus this doesn't look like the work of the White Fang, they usually take the money to buy arms off the black market, and there are no tags saying that they were here like they normally do" Yang added. Raven thought that it would be important for her daughters to know the working of Remnants criminal underground.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said. this caused Blake to lose it as she and Weiss got into another argument. It was at this point that Ruby walked back to her group and took in what was going on. She then asked her sister "ok what did I miss."

The argument between the two would have continued if not for a loud amount of noise coming from the docks. As the team overheard the cry for help and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail was running down the length of the boat. He then jumped over two sailors who were trying to apprehend him landing on the edge of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" the Faunus said. He then proceeded to give a small salute before he jumped off the boat and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled shaking his fist into the air.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" the Faunus said while he used his tail to hang onto a lamp post so his hands would be free to peal a banana. However before he could enjoy his snack, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Man yelled

In response to the interruption the Faunus dropped the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The Faunus then twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement, and then proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. As team RWBY watched the Faunus get farther and farther away Yang commented "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake however did not follow the three as she was lost in thought. Blake wanted to believe that Weiss was different than her father but perhaps she was wrong. As Blake came back to reality she realized that she was alone and rushed off after her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. Weiss looks up only to see the monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view. It took Blake a few minutes to catch up with the rest of her team, partially because she needed a few moments away from Weiss at this time. What Blake saw when caught up was her team interrogating a poor girl.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked her hands on the girl's (who was named Penny) shoulders.

"The who...?" Penny asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said while holding up a poor drawing of said Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouted letting her presence be known to the rest of her team and Penny. As Blake walked over to Weiss, angrily, she continued on "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss responded sarcastically released Penny and began to motion to objects around her she continued. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what? Weiss asked before yelling back He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake exclaimed her hands were now fists in rage.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yelled after Blake who was walking away.

Blake then stopped and turned back to Weiss and stated "You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss shrieked in surprise.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a rouge terrorist cell solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake shot back poking Weiss in the chest.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss angerly replied

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake yelled.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss yelled.

"That is the problem!" Blake stated. At this point team RWBY went back to their dorms the day ruined, however unfortunately for Ruby and Yang the other two members of the team were still arguing late into the night.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss yelled as she got out of her bed.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled back as she shot to her feet as well.

"People like me?" Weiss asked offended. Weiss then walked up to Blake stared her straight in the eyes and dead serious continued "I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around and abused!" Blake yelled. At that moment silence rained as Blake realized what she had said. Weiss began to slowly back away from Blake as she put her hands up to her mouth. Silence rained for all of five seconds before Blake rushed out of the door, Yang quickly following after. Blake only stopped as she reached the statue at the center of the school and began to cry her eyes out. It took her several minuets to realize that she wasn't alone as her partner had followed her.

"What do you want? You here to call me a freak, a monster, an animal? Blake asked still crying before almost silently adding "to say that you want a better partner."

"No Blake, I just came here to talk you looked like you need a shoulder to cry on. Your my friend and partner I want to help you." Yang replied calmly as she sat down next to Blake.

"So your not mad at me for lying?" Blake asked.

"No I'm not, but if you want to tell me why you lied you can" Yang calmly said.

"I'm sorry for lying, I was afraid not just being judged but that my past would come back to haunt me." Blake said before she sighed and continued "there was a time before when I was proud to be part of the White Fang, when I thought we were doing good. The White Fang started out as a peaceful Faunus rights group. They only began to militarize after the Evalyn Monroe incident. She was a mad scientist who wanted to turn the Faunus human and attempted to do this by removing their animal traits and other inhumane experiments. It was then that they started to fight back, I was only seven at the time. I still though they were doing good. I only saw the truth recently. The White Fang split into two groups recently, the group I was apart of was even more radical than before they actively targeted civilians, I never killed but I saw that we had become the very monsters we were trying to stop. So I left and joined the hunters to make up for everything that I had done."

"The fact that you are trying to make up for what you had done proves to me that you are trying to be better. Actions speak so much louder than words" Yang replied "and I some what know how you feel. Being a Branwen might be something to be proud of now, but before my mom took over they were criminals just like the White Fang is now, they culled their own weak, but they changed for the better, and I know that you have to."

"Thanks that really means a lot to me" Blake said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"If its not to much to ask can I see your Faunus traits?" Yang asked. To that Blake began to remove her bow that she always wore to reveal a pair of large cat ears. To that Yang said "those are beautiful" Blake then suddenly pulled Yang into a hug that she quickly returned. And in that moment all seemed right in the world for the two.


	25. Monkey Boy

The sun peek above the clouds the day after Blake's revelation to her team. As the day began for the many students of Beacon two figures could be seen asleep at the base of Beacon's center statue. Blake and Yang had stayed out for the night eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, Blake wanting some time before she went back and talked to Weiss after everything that had happened yesterday. She wanted to let heads cool. As the two girls were asleep in each other's arms a third figure walked up to the pair.

"Aww that's just precious." Said the figure. Yang and Blake both woke up with a start at the sudden noise, their time at beacon teaching them to wake up in an instant. Both girls realizing the position that they were in jumped apart with blushes on both of their faces. They then saw that the one who had awoken them was the monkey Faunus from the day before who was on the floor laughing.

"You two should see the looks on your faces they are hilarious" the Faunus laughed out. He then composed himself and said " I saw the two of you following me yesterday. I suppose I should introduce myself. The names Sun Goku Wukong, but everyone calls me Sun"

Yang and Blake looked at each other confused before yang started to talk " I'm Yang Branwen, and this is my partner Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Sun said while flashing a smile and then added "Blake glad you diched that bow you look so much better without it." Blake looked somewhat embarrassed by the complement, Yang on the other hand gave Sun a small death glare. When Sun noticed this he took a steep back and then blinked that face was familiar to him.

"Hey, Yang you wouldn't happen to know a Raven Branwen, Long black hair, red armor, eyes that stare right into your soul?" Sun asked while uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck.

"That's my mother, when did you meet her?" Yang responded.

"Shortly before I went to Beacon she and her partner were in Vacou when they broke apart a huge arms deal between the White Fang and some other third party." Sun said before looking down and said "And I might have tried to steal from her."

Yang stopped and blinked "How are you still alive?"

"Her partner managed to stop her from killing me." Sun replied " still got in trouble with the cops. So we cool?"

"Are you actually a hunter in training, or are you just here running from the law?" Blake asked

"No I'm a hunter. Sun said with a smile before adding " and besides when I do break the law its always small things, no one gets hurt, unlike those White Fang freaks." At that moment Blake looked down again, her cat ears folded on to her head in sadness. Yang moved to comfort her partner. Sun blinked before adding "Was it something I said"

Blake quickly composed herself and then turned to Sun "I was one of those White Fang freaks, you could say that I was born into it. But I left when they started becoming monsters. So I became a huntress to make up for everything. A lot of the others can't leave they get hunted down so watch what you say."

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't know" Sun replied before asking "does the rest of your team know about this?"

Blake only shook her head. Yang then answered " No they don't, she only told me in private. Right now that's a touchy subject. There was a huge fight over who was behind the dust robbery from yesterday."

"It couldn't be the White Fang they never needed that much dust before" Blake added

"I think the best thing to do would be to hunt down the dust thief and prove you right. and I think I know where they are going to strike next" Sun said.

"How do you know that?" yang asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Relax I just overheard at the docks yesterday that tomorrow a huge shipment of dust is coming into Vale. If I wanted a lot of Dust that's where I would strike." Sun replied with his hands up.

"How big are we talking about" Blake asked

"Schnee Dust company freighter big. They won't be able to resist" Sun answered

"Good we have some time to get some people. Were going to catch that dust thief" Yang said while smacking her fist into her palm.


	26. Battle Plans and Apologies

"If that dust shipment is as big as you say it is Sun, then our dust thief is going to need a lot of men to pull the heist off. The three of us wont cut if we want to stop him, we're going to need help" Yang said.

Blake nodded in agreement before turning towards Sun and asked "Sun your team wouldn't happen to be in Vale at this time?"

"Unfortunately no. I took the liberty of going on ahead. They won't arrive until the tournament" Sun replied. "but there are lots of teams in Beacon right now, surly you two know a few that would jump at the opportunity to help"

"I only know about two or three teams that would be both willing and skilled enough to not be a liability in this and would be willing to help us." Yang replied.

"So who were you about recruiting for this operation" Sun asked.

"I was thinking the rest of our team obviously, team JNPR, and team CFVY. That will give us three full teams." Yang said while flashing a smile.

"Good idea, unfortunately team CFVY are out on a mission right now" Blake replied

"Still that's two full teams of the hunters plus me. The dust thieves wont know what hit them." Sun said cockily.

At this point Blake went quiet, she still dreaded the confrontation with Weiss, Blake knew that it had to happen but she wanted some more time to let things play out. She also wanted to stop the robberies to prove that it isn't just the White Fang who were committing crimes against humans. However she knew that Yang was right, they were going to need help if they were going to catch this thief. At that moment Blake gave Yang a small nod that she was ready. She then began to put her bow back on.

"Um, Blake why are you…" Yang started be for Blake turned towards her.

"Look I'm not ready for the world to know the truth. Not everyone will be as understanding as the two of you. Please let do this at my own pace." Blake said

"Ok. It means a lot to me that you were able to share with me. And if you ever need me for support I will be there." Yang said before she asked "Are you ready to head back to the dorms?" to this Blake gave Yang a nod as she steeled herself. The three of them then began to walk towards the dorm rooms.

Back at the dorms Weiss and Ruby were coming to terms with what had happened last night. for Weiss she was still so sure that Blake was still guilty as she had not returned to them. Ruby on the other hand was worried. She knew that both Blake and Yang could take care of themselves but as a leader it they were her responsibility.

"Look I get it. I might have been a little too aggressive yesterday, but that still doesn't change the fact that Blake is part of the White Fang." Weiss said to Ruby. The two of them talking about last night's events.

"I don't think Blake is still a member of the White Fang if she ever was. She had plenty of opportunities to slit your throat in the middle of the night yet your still breathing." Ruby countered. To this Weiss was silent as Ruby had made a good point. It was at this moment that Blake and Yang walked back into the room, Sun staying outside until the team resolved their issues. No one said anything for a period of time. The tension in the room was so thick it seemed that a knife would cut through it.

Blake was the first to talk "Look Weiss, I might have been a little harsh to you yesterday, but for most of my life I had to deal with people who judged me for what I am not who I am. However you were the first person to judge me that I got to know. I never thought about your negative history with the White Fang. I'm sorry for what I said"

Weiss gave a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her neck "No You were right I jumped to conclusions based on the fact that someone was a Faunus, it was wrong. I'm also sorry for saying some things that I shouldn't have." However her expression then turned serious "but I have to ask. Were you ever part of the White Fang?"

"I was at one point. I was born a member, but I saw that the White Fang had turned into something horrible. That was the main reason that I left." Blake said while looking at the floor.

"But what's important is that she left right?" Ruby added. Weiss gave a small nod as has she walked up to Blake and gave her hand. Blake with a smile took Weiss's hand and the two shook. The members of team RWBY all smiled as the team was back together.

"Glad we are all on the same page. Blake and I know where the dust thief is going to strike next." Yang said

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked as she jumped to her feet.

"We found out that a Schnee dust freighter will be arriving at the Vale docks tomorrow. Enough dust to supply an entire army. Our thief will most likely try to make off with the shipment. We are going to stop him." Blake said

"We have to stop him, if we don't Dad will punish the people who work for him. It won't be pretty." Weiss said

"And who ever need that much dust cant be up to anything good" Ruby added.

"Just one question. How did you find out about the dust shipment?" Weiss asked

"Remember that Faunus from yesterday, he heard about it from the dock workers, and he told us. Also his name is Sun" Yang replied.

"I know it's not the most reliable source, but it's the best lead we got. And if it is the White Fang behind this I will still fight. Let's get everyone else and make a plan" Blake said with determination. After a quick introduction to Sun, the five hunters went around Beacon gathering recruits for this unofficial mission. Not only were they able to get Team JNPR, three of them eager to help Ren only agreed because it would be to much of a hassle in the long run if he didn't, but Penny from the day before as well. The girl wanting to aid Ruby who she considered one of her closest friends. It took them some time to forge a battle plan, but they were ready.

"So lets go over the plan one last time before we confront our thief." Ruby said "Pyrrha and Penny will disable the escape vehicles. Jaune, Sun, and Ren will cove them. Nora will use her explosive to keep the attackers as confused and separated as possible. And the rest of us will try and take out the leader and any other key members that we find. Any Questions?" No one had a single question, with game faces the young hunters got into position for their ambush.


	27. Black and White

The first of several bullheads landed in the warehouse that the hunters had set up their ambush. As the ship's boarding ramp lowered a large number of faunuses came out of the vehicle each of them having the same bone white mask on their faces. However they were not alone as there were several humans amongst them, each of them in the same black suit. Both Ruby and Yang blinked at the sight of these men as they were familiar to them. As another bullhead landed its passengers revealed themselves to be the same mix of humans and faunuses. All of them rushing around the warehouse moving and colleting large amounts of dust.

"I didn't expect the White Fang to be here. But something isn't right the White Fang would never work with humans" Blake whispered to her teammates in shock.

"When we capture them we'll ask" Yang whispered back.

At that moment the lead bullhead landed. And out from it came the one and only Roman Torchwick. The man then pulled out a cigar from its case, before he stuffed the case back into his shirt pocket. As Roman lit his cigar, he surveyed the men under his command. Roman had only wanted to use members of the White Fang for this heist but most of the weapons and gear that the Fang were supposed to pick up in Vacou from the black market was intercepted by a hunter pair when they broke apart the deal. So because the Fang were under equip for the job he had to hire help from Junior Xiong. True he was going stab Junior in the back later but it was still more time and effort than he would have liked to set up the deal.

"We have the leader. Nora now" Ruby whispered into her scroll. Nora upon hearing the signal began to use her Hamer which was also a grenade launcher to fire off several concussion grenades into the henchmen groups. Unlike regular grenades these exploded in nonlethal energy bursts instead of fire. When the devices went off the effect was instant. Both man and faunus were thrown into disarray, some of them literally.

"It's a hunter ambush" cried out one of the henchmen as he got back to his feet from the blast. It was at that moment that the students leapt into action dodging lesser explosives from Nora as they rushed the to do their assigned tasks. However Ruby was the only one of her team to reach Roman as the rest were intercepted by his men and White Fang members.

"Well, well, well. Little red, we meet once again. This time things will be different" Roman said with a chuckle as he stamped out his cigar.

"So you'll actuality sat and fight, instead of running like a coward" Ruby shot back as she unfurled Crescent Rose.

Roman growled at this as he pulled out his Cane/Gun and fired it. Ruby quickly dodged the blast, before she swung her scythe in an over head arc at Roman the man quickly blocking it with his cane. Ruby then jumped back , before using Crescent Rose like a pole vault to launch herself into a flying kick. The attack hit Roman square in the chest casing him to fall onto the ground. With a growl Roman fired his cane/gun at Ruby preventing her from following up on her successful attack, Roman using this time to get back on to his feet. The two of them then Rushed at each other again, continuing their dance of death.

Blake dodged another attack from a member of the White Fang. Blake then used Gambul shroud's ribbons to pull the faunus closer, before she punched him knocking him out. Blake shook her head as she side stepped another member of the White Fang this one armed with a metal pipe. Blake swung her sword at the faunus who tried to block it with his pipe, only for the pipe to be cut clean into. From what Blake could see these faunus were not up to the standard that Sienna Kahn kept, this meant that they were part of Adam's splinter group, and a must have fallen on hard times with out a direct line of supplies, at least none of them seemed to recognize her.

"You" Cried out one of the White Fang members. Blake turned around to a Faunus armed with a Gun and Riot shield. The faunus threw aside the gun and shield.

He then yelled out "traitor!" and pulled out a large tonfa, electricity cackling at the end. The faunus rushed at Blake his weapon above his head. But has he swung down Blake caught the handle of his weapon. She then Kicked him in the balls before smacking him in the face with the tonfa.

" I wasn't expecting planes, I don't think I'll be much help in stopping them" Pyrrha said as she and Penny finally reached the bullheads.

"You don't have to destroy the whole thing, just damage the wings so that they cant take off." Jaune yelled, as he used his shield to bash a henchmen knocking him out cold. Pyrrha nodded as she began to use her semblance to crush the wings of one of the bullheads. As Pyrrha turned towards the next plane she stopped and blinked. The remaining bullheads were already torn apart. Penny turned around to Pyrrha who was gob smacked. Penny's eyes turned from red to their normal color, and with a smile said "done."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side" Sun said to Ren who simply nodded in agreement, before shooting a henchman that was trying to sneak up on him.

Weiss quickly trapped a group of White Fang members in ice preventing them from moving. Suddenly Weiss heard the sound of bullets flying as she dove to the ground. As she tuned towards her hew attackers she saw a group of henchmen firing at her not caring if they hit their White Fang allies. As Weiss got up she made a large glyph to use as a shield that she sent flying towards the men knocking several of them aside. The others were suddenly hit by a flying crate curtesy of Yang who with a smile was dusting her hands off.

"What were you thinking you idiot. Do you know how explosive this stuff is one move and this whole place goes up with us in it" Weiss yelled.

Yang had the decency to look guilty as Blake ran up to the pair. All three rushed off after ruby to help her. Ruby ducked as she dodged another attack from Roman. She was surprised that Roman was actually a good fighter, since last time he ran without a single exchange of blows. Ruby didn't want to admit it but she was getting tired, especially from using her semblance to dodge many shots from Roman's cane/gun. At least Roman was out of ammunition and was stuck using his cane like a sword. At that moment Weiss, Yang and Blake arrived to back Ruby up. Roman seeing that not only was he out numbered but that all of his men were defeated pressed a button on his watch before pulling out a smoke bomb which with a growl he threw on the ground. The members of Team RWBY began go cough as the smoke obscured their vision. When the smoke cleared the could see Roman running towards the far end of the docks where a new Bullhead appeared.

"Come on. We cant let him get away!" Ruby yelled as she took off after Roman her teammates following after her. However they were two far behind Roman who managed to reach the bullhead. But just before Roman could get on to the plane, a triple bladed scythe landed in front of him.

"Oh crap baskets" Yang said as she saw the weapon. At that moment a white blur appeared out of nowhere. The blur slammed into Roman sending him flying into the wall, unconscious suddenly the remaining bull head took off leaving Roman behind. The blur, which was actually Summer Rose, walked up to her scythe Crimson Thorn and slung it over her shoulder. She then turned to team RWBY glaring.

"Welp, we're dead" said Ruby.


	28. Summer's Lesson

Summer Rose walked up to team RWBY. The young hunters in training were terrified as the elder huntress walked up to them. At that moment behind Summer a red portal opened and Raven walked out. Not noticing what was going on she asked "So are we going after that Bullhead."

"No we can't follow it over the water or track it." Summer said before turning to the team "now is their anyone else with you or is this it?"

"No there is another full team and two others" Ruby said

"And this was our idea. Don't punish any one else" Yang added while gesturing to her and Ruby.

"Raven stay here and make sure neither them or Torchwick escapes." Summer said as she walked off deeper into the docks. Raven gave a small nod in response. Meanwhile Sun and team JNPR were busy tying up the henchmen and White Fang members. It was at this point that they noticed that Penny had gone missing. Nora was the first to comment " So does anyone know where Penny went I want to know where she got those eye lasers from. With that power I would be unstoppable Mwahahahaha"

"Nora that was probably her semblance." Ren said while silently thanking every known and unknown god in the universe that Nora didn't have such destructive powers.  
"But she does bring up a good point I haven't seen Penny since the fight ended" Jaune added.

"Maybe she went to get the authorities. We do have a tied up pile of criminals here" Pyrrha added. At that moment Summer arrived. Jaune quickly signaled his team to stand down recognizing the leader of the most famous hunter team of the time. Sun on the other hand recognizing her from Vacou and remembering her partner tried to make a sneaky exit. However Summer used her speed to rush up to Sun an grab his shoulder stopping him from escaping. She then said " I was told that there were six of you but I only count five. Where is the last member of the party?"

"Penny disappeared after the fight. She was unharmed so we think that she went to alert the authorities" Jaune said " Also it's an Honor to meet the leader of the esteemed STQR."

"Well these things can't be helped I wanted to talk with all of you. Follow me." Summer said. Team JNPR and Sun followed Summer back to Raven and Team RWBY. As Summer and the others walked up Ruby and her team she noticed that Penny was not with them and asked "Where is Penny is she ok?'

"Penny is fine but after the fight she disappeared. We think that she went to get the police" Pyrrha said. this calmed Ruby down significantly as saw that none of her friends were hurt.

"Plus she shoots lasers from her eyes. The destruction was glorious" Nora added. The members of team RWBY just blinked. It was at this moment that Raven noticed Sun who was trying and failing to hide behind Ren.

" Aren't you that little shit who tried to steal my sandwich?" Raven asked as she walked up towards Sun, who was sweating bullets at this point.

"Yes. Sorry about that. Please don't skin me" Sun replied scared out of his mind. The remaining hunters all looked at Sun like he was crazy.

"Raven we already dealt with that, lets focus on the matter at hand." Summer said before turning to the students standing in front of her. "I want you all to know that what you did was not only dangerous, but irresponsible and reckless." At that moment all the students hung their heads in shame. It was at that moment that Summer smiled and then continued on "And I couldn't be more proud of all of you. As hunters it is your duty to protect and serve the people of Remnant. You could have said that this was not your job because you were not assigned to deal with this and let others fix this. But you took it upon yourselves to stop this threat. Like true hunters. And I know that Ozpin would agree with me."

"So we're not in trouble?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No sweaty you're not." Summer said with a smile.

"I have to admit watching you guys kick ass was entertaining." Raven added with a chuckle.

"But it was event more fun actually kicking butt" Yang added.

"So why were you to here? Weiss asked.

"We were tracking down the White Fang from their arms deal in Vacou. Them, especially the splinter group working with humans is unprecedented" Raven replied

"But when we saw you guys, we decided to let you handle it, but if something went wrong we would jump in." Summer said.

"Thanks for believing in us mom, mother." Ruby said before she gestured to her partner and added "And this is Weiss my partner."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you" Weiss said with a small bow.

"you guys already know Blake" Yang said

"And I'm Jaune. And these are my teammates Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora." Jaune said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Summer said. At that moment a noise drew the attention of all the Hunters. Roman Torchwick groaned as he got back up to his feet. As got up the hunters took up combat positions as the Criminal smiled.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick" Roman said. He then snapped his fingers as he turned invisible. Baffling everyone who was watching.

"Come on we cant let him escape!" Ruby shouted.

"No" Summer said " Roman will turn up eventually. What's important is that you saved the dust. Lets go report to Ozpin and take the rest of the criminals in." At this the young hunters began to leave the docks.

In a small warehouse Roman Torchwick reappeared as a small girl with half pink and half brown hair landed next him. Roman turned to the new arrival "Thank you Neo. I couldn't have escaped with out you. Come, we need to tell Cinder what happened."


	29. Penny's Secret

**Welcome to season two of Ripples. I would like to thank all of my viewers for your support. And if any one would like to make a tv tropes page for this story I would very much appreciate it. Now on with the story.**

Two months had passed since the battle at the docks. Just like Summer had said Ozpin had congratulated his young students and Sun in their efforts to stop Torchwick. However he had told them to leave the rest to the adults. Ruby and company of course disregarded what Ozpin had said believing that they were this far down the rabbit whole they couldn't stop now. But the major problem that they faced now was that it seemed that Torchwick and his allies had disappeared off the face of remnant. The only crimes in vale in the last two months was the death of a book store owner and new pickpocket rampaging around. That being said life was not quiet for the Beacon students. Jaune had taken a liking to Wiess, which Ruby didn't like for some reason. Many of the tournament participants had arrived. The only ones of note was Sun's partner Neptune, and a trio named Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. The rest just seemed to be there. What was worrying was that no one had seen Penny since the battle. Most of Ruby's because of this was spent searching for her friend. But today Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune had begun to search for Torchwick again. Ruby and Weiss going to search the archives. Blake and Sun going undercover in a White Fang meeting. Yang and Neptune, despite his protests, would look into Branwen contacts in the shadier part of Vale.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said in aw of the Massive structure.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss smugly replied.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked her partner. History wasn't Ruby's strongest subject.

"Correct." Weiss said before continuing "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby playfully teased. She then snorted into her hand at Weiss's Reaction.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss said with a small smile. While Weiss wouldn't say it out loud she really liked Ruby playfulness.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" said Ruby. Ruby grabbed her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement she pulled the scroll out to fast and the device was launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it landed at Penny's feet.

"Oh! You dropped this." Penny said as she picked up the device.

"Penny?!" Ruby said in shock as she saw who was in front of her. Ruby then began asking questions "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said she suddenly hiccupped. Penny quickly threw the Scroll into Ruby's hands. Penny quickly turned and walked away, but not before saying "Uh... I've got to go!"

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said as she started walking in Penny's direction. Ruby then shouted back to her partner "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss called out to Ruby. Weiss then tried to reach out to her partner but stopped seeing the uselessness of it. Weiss didn't know why but she felt a strange sense of anger at seeing her partner run after another girl.

Ruby ran up to Penny as she descended the steps. Ruby managed to get in front of the non-eccentric redhead. When she stopped Ruby cried out "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny said before turning away from Ruby.

"What?!" Ruby cried out as Penny continued to walk away. Ruby slid down the rail next to her and then asked "Penny... Is everything okay?" However Penny continued forward without reaction. Ruby then grabbed Penny by the arm. "Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Ruby said once she got the Redhead's attention.

"It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said before looking around suspiciously. Seeing that it was all clear she signaled Ruby to follow her. the two of them stopping at an abandoned two story building.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said sadly

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked with worry.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny responded to calm her friend.

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asked again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny replied.

"Back at home my parents always thought that I needed to make mistakes and learn from them." Ruby said before asking "But why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny then sadly replied "I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked hoping that she didn't get her friend in trouble.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny started before the sound of megaphones interrupted her. The two turned around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, which were in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwood began as the crowd cheered and the droids took at bow. Ironwood then continued "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! The doors to the cases rolled up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stood at attention before they knocked their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch." Ironwood continued on.

"Ruby..?" Penny asked as Ruby's attention was stuck on Ironwoods speech.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company and Winchester Arms, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said with grandiose. His image was replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. despite not being seen Ironwoods voice was still heard saying "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ruby was in awe of these new weapons wanting to test herself against them to prove her superiority . Most hunters and the Branwen tribe saw Droid solders as inferior to them, and has a member of both groups she felt it was her duty to prove it.

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said with concern. At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers saw Penny, pointing her out. One of them began to call in backup. Penny backed away and then broke into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her imaginative battle with these new machines.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called out, only to see the soldiers chasing after her friend, and swiftly followed Penny in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! She went this way!" One of the solders said

Penny and Ruby ran across the street with soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly ran one solder over. The man managed to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stopped the vehicle, his partner continuing after Ruby and Penny. Ruby was still trying to catch up with Penny. Ruby as she was running saw a high stack of crates on a flimsy support. Crescent Rose easily cut them down, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path of the solders. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaped into the air and landed on the alley wall, Ruby then ricocheted off grabbing Penny around the middle. Ruby dashed away using her semblance as fast as she can while carrying Penny, However the strain is too great, and the pair crashed to the ground a short while later. Ruby fell all the way into the street. Has Ruby got up slowly, and in a dazed state, she didn't notice the large truck that came up from behind her until the honking was too late of a warning. Ruby up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushed Ruby out of the way and held her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracked and crumbled into pieces, and the truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. Penny put the truck down, and the driver stared in awe at the damage his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

"Penny..?" Ruby cried out in surprise at what she had just seen.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver.

"Uh-huh..." said the driver who was obviously scared if the growing wet mark on his pants was anything to go by.

Penny backed away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, Penny ran from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumped into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her shock as her friend tried to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby cried out as she went after her friend When Ruby caught up to Penny she asked her friend "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny lied "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby said. She wasn't going to let her friend be hurt.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny said while backing away from Ruby

"Let me try! You can trust me!" Ruby cried out just wanting to help.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!" Penny asked in desperation knowing that Ruby wouldn't stop until she found out the truth.

"I promise." Ruby softly said with a small smile.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl. "I'm an android" Penny said sadly. She then showed Ruby her hands. They were damaged from when Penny had stopped the truck. Much of the synthetic skin on them had been removed showing the metal under structure. To the revelation all Ruby could say was "oh."


	30. The Android and The Broker

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby said trying to comprehend what her friend had said.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny said and turned her head to the side sadly. "I'm not real..."

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby said while grabbing Penny's hands "You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it! You can think and make choices. Droids can't do that, they follow programming."

"Ooohh... oh Ruby" Penny said as she grabbed Ruby into a hug and shook her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby said while groaning because of the intense shaking.

Penny then released Ruby and said "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked with a giggle.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood. That man cares about me a lot for some reason" Penny replied

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked in shock

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny cheerfully replied.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked with a scoff " you can tear apart planes."

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny answered.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace! The biggest problem right now is some criminals conspiracy. The world isn't ending" Ruby shouted

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny replied confused.

"Check down here!" another voice cried out that Penny recognized

Penny then grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and said "You have to hide!" Penny lifted Ruby above her head with no effort.

Ruby struggled and screamed as she was carried toward the dumpster. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny threw Ruby into the trash and lifted the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

Ruby then smiled and said "I promise."

Neptune and Yang continued onwards into the darker side of Vale. Yang was determined as she weaved her way through the streets. She was a hunter and Roman was her prey. The man had escaped her and her mother, their pride as Branwens was insulted because of this. Neptune on the other hand was quite nervous, he was expecting a quiet and relaxing time in Vale until the tournament, however his partner had pulled him into a group trying to stop a criminal conspiracy, and he was currently being lead to gods know where.

"I might have missed where you said that we were headed." Neptune asked as he continued to follow Yang.

"I didn't" Yang replied.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going before we get there?" Neptune asked

"Can't" Yang said with a smirk "We're already here."

Neptune blinked at what he saw, it was a plane looking building with no signs to identify it. At that moment a man walked out of the building. He was very tall and had tan skin. On his head was a white hood that wrapped around his head and his face was covered by a black mask. Only his eyes were visible which were green but had no pupils. His body was covered by a large black robe. The robe was adorned with red clouds and on his hood there was a metal plate that had an arrow with a slash through it. His left hand had a red ring on his middle finger and he was holding a large briefcase.

"Is that the guy we are supposed to meet?" Neptune whispered to Yang.

"No, but he looks dangerous. We are going in to the meet the broker" Yang said as she walked into the building Neptune quickly following her inside. The inside of the building was lined with both dust and weapon. Posters with dangerous criminals and their bounty prices plastered around, some of them having X through them. At the counter the were two men. The one in front of the counter was large and muscled. He had a sleeveless leather jacket on and on his belt was a large white sack. His bald head was covered in blue tattoos, he had a short brown beard that wrapped around his entire head and on his back were twin axes.

"I got you the ripper" the tattooed man said.

"Do you have proof" the broker asked. To this the tattooed man grabbed the sack from his belt and plopped it on the table. He then opened it to reveal the head of the Ripper a man who was wanted for 18 brutal murders and about a hundred other crimes. At the sight Neptune tried not vomit. Yang on the other hand gave a whistle in approval.

"While you Branwens are brutal. You're dam efficient. Here is the Ripper's bounty." The broker said as he handed the tattooed man a large briefcase. Has he turned around he noticed Yang the two of them staring each other down "If it isn't the future chief, what the hell are you doing here. I thought you were hunting grimm."

"I am Ordo but the criminal Roman Torchwick made things personal when he got a way from me and Mother. I'm here to see if the broker knows anything." Yang replied.

"Torchwick's head is worth a lot. Plus he got a way from Raven. Sounds like fun count me in" Ordo said. Yang then walked up to the Broker and handed him a small amount of cash.

"I know that Torchwick went underground after the failed dust robbery at the dock. But according to rumors he's going to make an appearance today at some White Fang rally at an old where house. Says he has some new secret weapon to show his new partners. That's all I got. The man covers his tracks well" said the broker

Yang's Eyes widened at the news. That was where Blake and Sun were. She needed to get their fast. "Come on lets bring Torchwick down. Ordo I got first shot got it." The man nodded. Yang Ordo and Neptune ran out of the brokers office. They had business to do.


	31. Battling Torchwick Again

Blake cursed to herself when she and Sun walked up to the stage with the other new recruits for the White Fang. She knew that Torchwick would recognize the pair. At least she knew why Torchwick was working with the Fang. A common hatred of the leadership of Remnant. She quickly made a mental plan for her and Sun to escape. At this moment Torchwick noticed the two of them, silently growling at some of the hunters that had ruined his robbery at the docks. Just as Blake was going to shoot the lights to allow her and Sun to escape by going through the window a hole in the wall was blown open, knocking Roman and his assistant to the ground. And standing in the breach was Yang, Neptune, and a third man that Blake didn't recognize. Roman and many of the White Fang members did.

"Ordo the Headhunter." was said in fear amongst the members of the Fang.

"Great first those pesky brats from before track me down, now a Branwen bounty hunter is here for the money on my head. At least I get to test out my new toys." Roman said while pressing a remote. At that moment a large crate behind the Paladin opened up to reveal 20 new Atlesian knight-200 model droids that walked out in two strait rows.

"That's the best you got." Yang said with a laugh "A bunch of shiny new clankers."

"Droids, your orders are to eliminate them." Roman said. As one the knights replied "Roger, Roger."

"Since Torchwick is yours, I call dibs on the tin heads" Ordo said. He then drew his twin axes from his back and charged the droids. Yang and Neptune quickly rushed over two their partners while Roman jumped into the Paladin Mecka, activating the suit. The battle had begun. As the droids pulled out their guns and aimed them at Ordo, he threw one of his axes. The blade dug deep into the lead droids head. He then rushed forward, shoulder bashing a second bot into a third. With his remaining axe Ordo swung at another droid cleaving it in half. One of the droids rushed at Ordo from the right trying to strike him with the butt of its rifle while two more on his left pointed their guns at him. However, Ordo grabbed the droid that was rushing at him and used it as a shield from the on coming fire. He then dropped his shield as he pulled out his first ax from the droids skull. "Well your definitely better than the previous models. Still doesn't change the fact that your going to the scrap heap." Ordo said before he continued to massacre the remaining droids.

The Paladin sprung to life as it unleashed a hail of gunfire at the four hunters, all of them expertly dodging the lead. However, some of the White Fang who were trying to flee the chaos, due to being unarmed were caught in the crossfire. Yang drew out her trench knives and shared a glance with Blake the two of them rushing the Mecka. While big and impressive the Atlesian Palidan-290 had three major design flaws, the first was that its large size made it's joints an easy target, secondly fighting in such a small and enclosed prevented it from using its jets to maneuver, and thirdly the Mecka was horrible close quarters melee, as seen by the lack of hands. The girls were quickly to close for Roman to hit with fire power. Blake rolled underneath the Paladin before firing Gambol Shroud at the right leg joints however the bullets just bounced off the Paladin's armor. Yang used one of her trench knives to slash at the paladin's left leg. Her blade managed to cut into the metal leg, but it's armor plates were so thick that the knife blade couldn't cut deep enough to do more than scratch it.

"What the hell are those knives made of" Blake asked.

"An alloy called Beskar. It's the strongest metal in the world." Yang said

Neo seeing that Roman was in trouble started to move to help her best friend. However she stopped as the top half of a knight landed in front of her. Neo turned around to see that Ordo had finished dealing with the droids. Neo then drew out her sword from the inside of her parasol. She rushed at Ordo with the blade trying stab him. Ordo used his ax to block the attack. The blades locked with Ordo using his strength to pus Neo back. Neo then backflipped trying to gain some distance, however Ordo didn't let up slicing at her with both axes.

Roman was having trouble with the two huntresses that he was fighting While he was protected in his Mecka from their attacks they were too fast and too close to successfully fight them. Deciding that he needed to get some distance. The Mecka's jets activated as it flew backwards smashing the wall behind it. Seeing an opening Roman fired a missile from the Paladin at Blake. Blake braced herself by channeling her aura. The impact never came however. Blake looked to see that Yang was in front of her aura flaring. Yang then rushed at Roman slamming her fist into the machine's left arm. With the energy that she absorbed from the missile she was able to punch into the center of the Paladins arm making it useless.

"Sorry we're late it took us awhile to reach your position Yang" Ruby said as she arrived with Wiess.

"So what's the what plan dolt" Weiss asked as Team RWBY grouped up together.

"Checkmate" Ruby yelled out.

Blake and Weiss went in, each girl going for the feet damaging them until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow could land. Roman growled and fired off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flipped backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumped up too high, and Roman fired an energy blast at her. Myntenaster absorbed the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she cast a beam of light from her weapon onto the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed by the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled Ruby shoot forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turned as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dashed forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launched themselves into the air and came down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely. Neo suddenly came flying out of the hole in the warehouse and landed at his feet struggling to get up. Seeing that both of the Mecka's arms were disabled and the Neo was down decided to cut his losses and flee with her. Neo jumped onto the Mecka as it began to fly away connecting to a bulkhead. Ordo running out after the fleeing pair.

"Dam it they got away" Ordo cursed

"Ordo what are you doing here" Ruby asked when she recognized her fellow tribe member.

"A large number of Criminals have been moving into Vale for something. I figured I should test myself and cash in on some bounties. Glad to see that you again." Ordo replied

"So are you going to introduce us to your friend" Weiss asked

"This is Ordo a member of the Branwen tribe, he leads our bounty hunters." Yang said with a smile.

"See you guys around I got more targets to find. And Yang you got your shot at Torchwick if I run into him, he's fare game." Ordo said as he walked off.

Inside the bullhead Roman and Neo walked into the holding room. Where Cinder and Adam Taurus were waiting for them.

"So the coward ran again. Give me one reason that I shouldn't gut him" Adam said, his hand reaching for his blade.

"While Torchwick may not be the best fighter, having no aura. We still need his skills and connections for the plan." Cinder said

"I've got bad news. With all the criminals coming to Vale for your invasion Branwen hunters have started following them in. I just ran into the head hunter himself" Roman said. "I say we lay low, and forget your little plan for the dance. We need to do some missions outside of Vale to draw them out."

"Ordo is here. That bastard is the reason that I'm exiled from the Fang." Adam said as he punched the side of the bulkhead.

"Oh so the two of you have a history" Cinder said as she raised an eyebrow.

"About a year ago, a month after the traitor you promised me left. Me and the rest of the Fang's leadership that knew that Sienna Kahn was still too weak of a leader, most of them thought that she wasn't harsh enough against our oppressors, met in secrete to plan out next attacks against our oppressors, and to plan how to put me in charge. However Ordo and five other Branwens managed to track us down. We didn't stand a chance I only survived out of sheer luck. However with the more extreme leadership dead Kahn was able to stay in power. She doesn't like me, says I'm to much like the men that we hate. She kicked me and those who followed me out of the Fang." Adam said " I still remember what he said when we fought its nothing personal kid just a job"

"We cant delay our plans forever, but their will be other chances to get at Ironwood" Cinder said "Tell everyone to pull back to Mountain Glenn."


	32. Sisters

It had been several weeks since team RWBY had their second battle with Roman Torchwick. And like before once he had escaped, he had gone off the radar with no one able to find him or his allies. Because of Torchwick's connection to the White Fang, Blake had become obsessed with stopping him. There were times when she wouldn't even sleep trying to find him. Luckily her teammates were able to convince her to calm down. The only major event that had occurred at Beacon was the school dance. Yang and Blake went together while Ruby and Weiss went together with other students simply to so they wouldn't go alone. The highlight off the event was that Jaune went in a dress after losing a bet. Two days ago, the first-year students had been informed that they were going on a trip to Mountain Glenn with a real hunter. And they were all excited because of this. What Ruby and Yang didn't know was that there was another surprise at Beacon for them.

Vernal walked into the courtyard of the school looking for her adoptive sisters the family dog Zwei trotting right behind her. The little dog had managed to sneak into he bags without her looking. Vernal had thought that Beacon academy would be slow and boring, so she decided not to go and hunt bounties but when she had heard that her sisters had been fighting the criminal Roman Torchwick, she wanted part of the action. At that moment one Cardin Winchester walked up to her.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing all by herself. Perhaps I could show you around." Cardin said.

"Not interested." Vernal said, as she walked past what she considered a minor annoyance. Zwei growled at Cardin as well.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am. I'm Cardin Winchester heir to the Winchester fortune." Cardin said smugly.

Vernal Growled at this. She had heard about him talking to her sisters. And while Vernal wanted to gut him with her chakram, she knew that she couldn't. At this point Vernal turned her back to Cardin as she tried to walk away, before she did something violent. Cardin however reached out and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Suddenly Vernal grabbed Cardin's arm and judo flipped him over her. Cardin landed face first on the ground. Vernal then stepped on Cardin's back as she pulled on his arm almost dislocating it.

"I told you, I'm not interested" Vernal said. She then kicked Cardin in the side of the head before she stepped over him with Zwei following after. Suddenly Zwei caught a sent that he recognized. His tail began to wag as he rushed off after Ruby and Yang. Vernal groaned as she ran after the surprisingly fast corgi, knowing that Ruby would kill her if anything happened to Zwei.

"Are you okay?" Russel asked as he and the rest of team CRDL ran up to their leader's downed form.

"What a woman." Cardin said in a lovestruck voice before following after her. The rest of Cardin's team looked at each other in shock. All Dove could say was "She must have hit him harder than we thought."

Team RWBY walked out of their last class excited about how tomorrow they were going on a real mission. However, they were talking about other things. "So, Weiss, Ruby how are you two going to get Jaune and Pyrrha together?" Yang asked

"What we're not trying to get them together" Weiss stuttered out in embarrassment. However, before anyone else could say anything else Zwei stopped right in front of the team.

"Zwei" Ruby cried out in joy as she pulled the dog into a hug. Blake on the other hand hissed at the little dog before she jumped onto the tallest thing around which happened to be Yang.

"So, you know this shaggy, slobbery" Weiss started before her voice went higher as she looked at the adorable dog "adorable, cutie."

"He's the family pet, but what is he doing this far away from home?" Yang said as she put Blake down. The cat faunus quickly hid behind her partner, glaring at the dog. At that moment Vernal managed to catch up with Zwei. Both Ruby and Yang grew huge smiles when they saw their sister.

"Sis how have been, Glad you could come and visit." Yang said. The two sisters then grabbed each other's extended arms before the to hugged. They then put their hands on each other's shoulders, before headbutting hard. Vernal stumbled back a bit from a blow. Yang chuckled a bit before saying "Looks like I came out ahead this time." Everyone else groaned at the pun. Ruby then tackled Vernal to the ground with hug.

"I missed you so much sis." Ruby said.

"Glad to see you to, but can you get off me." Vernal said with a small hint of joy.

"Oh sorry." Ruby replied as the two girls got up.

"So, you two must be my sisters teammates." Vernal said as she sized the two other girls up. Both Weiss and Blake stepped back a bit uncomfortably.

"Vern, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I heard about all the shit that the two of you got into. I came to be part of the action. And Zwei is here because he snuck in my bags when I wasn't looking." Vernal replied.

"While we need the help if you want to want help us fight Torchwick, your going to have to wait. We have a hunter mission tomorrow, plus Torchwick went underground again, we haven't heard a peep from him" Weiss said.

"I'm not sating here and doing nothing. I'm coming with you." Vernal replied.

"But the academy rules state." Weiss started. Before Blake interrupted her "She's not a student or a hunter, so I don't think Beacon academy rules apply to her."

"Fine but if we get in trouble for this, you will say that I was against this." Weiss said as the five girls walked back to team RWBY's dorm. Nearby three members team CRDL were laughing at their leader.

"You really know how to pick 'em boss" Sky laughed out. Cardin just shoved Sky to the floor, as he said, "Shut up."


	33. Search and Destroy pt1

Team RWBY looked onwards in shock at the at the Hunter that the were going to be following for their mission to mountain gram. They were not expecting one of their teachers to be accompanying them. They wanted to go to Mountain Gramm because they had heard that many of Vales criminals were heading in that direction and they believed that this was connected to Torchwick. Now they couldn't sneak off to investigate without Ozpin knowing.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." Oobleck said before appearing right Infront of Weiss and adding "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Oobleck then quickly backed away. Weiss look over at Blake, who was equally disturbed. Vernal whispered to Yang "Is he normally like this?" To this Yang sadly nodded yes.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" Oobleck said before adding an afterthought to clarify "...schedule!" He then zipped off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Is he Insane? How is this guy a teacher?" Vernal asked

"We don't know." Blake responded.

"I don't think he's crazy just overdosed on coffee. You get desensitized to it in a couple of months" Yang added.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said, her voice getting sadder as she talked.

"Save the world?" Nora asked from behind the group. Ruby's team turned around to see Nora and Team JNPR approaching.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad!" Nora said dramatically before her stomach growled. She then added "Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Lie Ren, for his part, simply crossed his arms and turned away. At that moment team JNPR noticed Vernal.

"So who is this a new friend?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang shook her head with a chuckle and said "Nope this is Vernal, My other baby sister."

"Hey, I'm only younger than you by a month." Vernal snapped back.

"She's going to be accompanying on our mission isn't this great." Ruby interrupted before her older sisters could start arguing.

"So Ozpin is allowing someone is a minor and not a student take part in a hunter mission?" Ren asked.

"Actually, we never asked him, but he saw us walk in with her and didn't say anything so we are assuming he is fine with it" Ruby said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Besides I learned to fight from my parents, same has my sisters I can take care of myself." Vernal said before turning towards Pyrrha "I've heard your pretty tough we need to go a few rounds when we get back." Pyrrha gave a sheepish nod towards this. At that moment Sun and Neptune arrived. Sun then asked "So who is the new girl?"

"Their sister" Vernal replied pointing her thumb at Ruby and Yang.

"Neat" Neptune replied.

"We're going to be shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Sun bragged out.

"Lucky we're just visiting the nearby village's sheriff." Jaune said

"Four minutes, ladies!" Oobleck called out to team RWBY before he went back inside the airship as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Well, uh..." Ruby said as she threw a thumbs-up. Wish us luck!" With that, the friends disband, either to head back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

As the small airship flew over the ruins a team RWBY were talking to their teacher.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck replied

"I'll believe that you're a fighter when I see it" Vernal muttered under her breath

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked

Oobleck turned sharply towards Weiss and said "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?" Weiss reluctantly asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck said loudly

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby solemnly added.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Said Yang

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck responded

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and smiled before shouting "Precisely!"

The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, Vernal and Ruby all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister, before the ship flies away from the destruction.

"Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand? And I have just realized that there are five of you, Explain!" Oobleck said rapidly as he got the Girls attention.

"This is our sister Vernal. She wanted to join in on the mission. Don't worry she fight as well as the rest of us" Yang said

"Did Ozpin say that she could come with us?" Oobleck asked team RWBY.

"Well he never said that she couldn't come with us." Ruby responded

"I'm going on record and saying I'm against this" Weiss added

"So you never asked him then. Very well since we have no way to return her to Vale she will come with us. And like the rest of you will follow my orders to the letter understood" Oobleck surmised before something else caught his attention "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby countered, as Vernal face palmed at the response.

"She's not wrong..." Oobleck muttered to himself before turning to Ruby "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-" Ruby stuttered out

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..."Oobleck began. He stopped as the bag's zipper opened and out popped Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the other uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to the dog. Zwei merely barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought a dog. Genius!" Oobleck said. He then backed away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before he speed past and snatched the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spun Zwei in the air as he said "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Zwei barked happily in his hands.

After being stunned by the unexpected reaction, Ruby proudly stated "I'm a genius!"

"No your not this guy is just crazy" Vernal said, while ruby glared at her sister.


	34. Search and destroy pt2

Inside the ruined city team RWBY, Vernal, Zwei and Oobleck continued on walking down the destroyed streets.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck said. he then suddenly lets go of Zwei, who fell to the floor with a small thud but landed on his feet, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being" Oobleck stated before he suddenly stopped and yelled out "Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, as confused as the rest of the girls.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck stated.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"Finally some action" Vernal cheered as she drew her blades.

A the lone Beowolf wandered into the street, the four other girls joined Vernal in unleashing their weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck said raising his hand to stop them as Vernal groaned.

"Huh?" Blake asked as she and the rest of the girls lowers their weapons.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So... What now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait, I want to fight things." Vernal asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months" Oobleck started before something caught his attention "and there's the whole pack." He added with a deadpan.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck deadpanned again.

"What?!" Weiss shrieked.

Oobleck then came right up to Weiss's ear and shouted. "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"Because you shouted" Vernal stated.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck responded

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked.

The team turned to their teacher as the creatures closed in, and with a smile Oobleck said "Show me what you're capable of."

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby shouted as Aimed Crescent Rose. The dog did so, curling up into a ball.

A single Beowolf and a smiling Yang rushed towards one another, with Yang destroying the monster in a single punch. Vernal jumped over her sister as she swung her chakrams decapitating another one before firing them killing a third. Several grimm stopped rushing at the two sisters to focus on Blake, who stood and waited with her hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swiped at her. The claw went straight trough Blake only to revile that it was an after image. The real Blake sliced her would-be attacker in half before cutting down another grimm. Behind the Faunus, Weiss ran from several Beowolves before she jumped in the air and with Myntenaster stabbed one in the head. She then dashed towards the rest with rapier held high and with a quick slash took down four more. A wave of Beowolves converged on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoot multiple bullets at the oncoming force taking them out. Meanwhile Zwei was busy chasing his own tail. He stopped to watch his owner fire forward and cut a Grimm in two. The last remaining Grimm began to run away only for Vernal to throw her Chakram into the beasts back killing it.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said while putting her scythe on her shoulder.

"These things are so much easier to kill when you can use your aura and dust." Vernal said. "Their not even a challenge."

"Honestly these things are too easy" Yang said.

"Wait you fought these things without aura and dust. When?" Weiss asked.

"It's out tribes right of passage. On our fifteenth birthday we fight a Beowolf one on one with just our skill with weapons in front of the whole tribe. It's in a pit and highly controlled" Ruby answered.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck interrupted.

Some time latter the six ran into another group of grimm that the girls fought while Oobleck investigated the rubble for signs of criminal activity.

"Excellent work, girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck said as he began to walk of. The girls and Zwei following after.

"This guy need to do something besides look around" Vernal grumbled.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" Yang asked irritated.

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck said over his shoulder. He then turned to the girls and added "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!" Yang said disappointed.

"Figures we get a hunter that doesn't focus on fighting" Vernal grumbled.

Later as the rest of the girls were fighting more Grimm, Yang was stuck guarding Oobleck. Taking advantage of this Oobleck asked "Tell me, Yang why did you choose this line of work?"

"Huh?" Yang asked before she answered "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck quickly cut her off and said "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

After a short time Yang answered "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see." Oobleck said.

Latter on it was Weiss's turn to guard Oobleck who was sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal, while Weiss fought off Beowolves below.

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked.

Weiss impaled the last Grimm on her blade and dropped the body. She then turned to Oobleck and said "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting." Oobleck said with a nod.

Even later on it was Blake's turn to guard Oobleck. The pair were on top of a building as Blake slashed a door down and released a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, she then back-flipped under them before she shoot them all with her blade's pistol form.

As Oobleck examined the inside of the doorway he asked "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." Blake said with determination.

"Very well. How?" Oobleck inquired.

"I, Uh..." Blake started but couldn't finish.

Later on while Vernal was refilling her canteen with water Oobleck walked up to her.

"I have some questions for you if you don't mind me asking" Oobleck said.

"Your going to ask them anyway. Let's just get this over with." Vernal said.

"You have the skills and tenacity to be a hunter. You would have done well at Beacon. Yet You did not even try to enroll to be a hunter. Why?" Oobleck asked.

"Because my family and tribe comes first. I need to stay back and guide them when Yang is chief and out on missions." Vernal said.

"Yet why are you here now on this mission" Oobleck asked.

"Yang and Ruby are my sisters. From the moment I joined the family they treated me like I was blood. I can't l stay behind and sit on my ass when they are risking their lives stopping Torchwick and his allies. If they get hurt or killed because I wasn't there I could never forgive myself." Vernal replied with fire in her eyes.

"Who says that you can't protect those that your close to and Remnant at the same time." Oobleck said while he walked off.

Later that night, Ruby was using her weapon in to tease Zwei who wanted the turkey on the end. However when she spotted her teacher looking at her she stopped and put the weapon away. Ruby then asked "Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. " Oobleck said he then threw his bag over to Yang, who made a grunting noise when she caught it. "You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader, the tag along and I and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby Vernal." Oobleck stated as he began to walk away.

Ruby, Vernal and Oobleck crouched low to the ground as they surveyed the area Infront of them. As they round the corner of a building, the sisters saw something huge that looked like an Elephant Ruby then asked "Whaaaa... What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck answered.

"Let's kill it." Ruby said as she and Vernal pulled out their weapons.

"finally a challenge, I was getting tired of slaughtering Beowolves" Vernal added

"I'm afraid your weapons will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby asked a little scared.

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." Oobleck rambled on. As Oobleck was Rambling, one of the Goliath swiveled its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked.

"Waiting." Oobleck replied. As he said this, the Goliath turned its head forward again and moved on with its kin. Oobleck turned around and walked away as well, as Vernal and Ruby put away their weapons, not moving.

"so their going to hit the city some other time. Why don't we get some heavy weapons and get them first?" Vernal asked.

"Because the weapons and dust needed to take them down, will be used for other more practical purposes" Oobleck stated not looking back.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby asked. "I was wondering..."

Oobleck stopped walking and turned back to her. He then replied "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

Oobleck with a sad sigh said "Look around and tell me what you see."

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..." Ruby replied after a quick survey of her surroundings.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said as he continued walking with Ruby and Vernal beside him and Zwei at their heels "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." Oobleck continued before he stopped for his final answer "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

Vernal and Ruby looked at each other in shock. Vernal then looked down and sadly said " I've been selfish. I only cared about the people that I personally know. This is why our moms continue to fight the grimm to prevent something like this. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing anymore." Oobleck smiled as he herd that.

Oobleck Suddenly came rushing into the room that the rest of Team RWBY had set up "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby shouted as she came in behind Oobleck and immediately sat next to the blaze alongside Zwei. "So... warm..." She added as Vernal walked in after her.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck said.

Ruby lifted an arm while still looking into the fire, and simply answered "Yo."Oobleck rushed off, and Ruby got up to go over to her lookout point.

Yang asked Ruby as she passed by "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!' Ruby said in a carefree manor as she continued on her way.

Yang looked disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake was similarly troubled as she unrolled her mat, Weiss tried lying down but failed to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they were there.

Vernal with a content smile walked up to Ruby and said "I'm not tired. Besides its been a while since the two of us just hung out."

"It really has been. So are you going to join the hunters now? Ruby asked

"Yep I'm joining the family business" Vernal said. at that moment the two sisters began laughing. However the laughter was cut short by the howls of grimm. Zwei, terrified out oh his mind ran up to his master. "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said as she comforted her dog.


	35. Beneath the Mountain pt1

Despite being allowed and told to get some rest it was impossible for any of the members of team RWBY to do so with Weiss, Yang and, Blake unable to sleep their minds on what was said by Oobleck and their reasons for being hunters.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss said as she joined in on the conversation

"That's putting it lightly." Blake deadpanned.

Weiss gave Blake a look before she added on "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Blake after a few moments of silence decided that it was her moment to talk. "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake. You saw you were doing wrong and you decided to do something about it. And no matter what I'm with you partner."

Blake shook her head sadly and responded. "In the end I'm just a coward. When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, killing civilians I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

"At least you chose your burden. When mother took over the Branwen tribe suddenly I had a huge responsibility plopped on my shoulders. I'm supposed to lead the tribe when mother steps down. I don't know how to do that, I'm not a natural leader, I like to take things one day at a time. I became a hunter for selfish reasons, so that even when I'm chief, there will be times when I can escape and have an adventure where I don't know what will happen next. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dream't about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang said.

"Well, she's still just a kid. Always seeing the best in everything and everyone. I like that about her, but its not going to last." Weiss said

"You don't know that it could last. She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake countered

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang exclaimed

"It's the life we chose." Blake answered.

Weiss shook her head slowly before responding "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second."

It was the latter on in the night when it was Yang's turn to stand watch Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up. Little did the pair know Vernal was woken up too and following them. When Ruby had finally caught up to the dog and picked him up he gave a loud and happy bark. "What was that?" an unknown voice cried out.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Ruby and pulled her behind some of the Rubble. Ruby began to struggle only to relax when she saw that it was Vernal who had a finger to her lips had grabbed her. at that moment two white fang guards who were patrolling walked passed them.

"What was what?" one of them asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." Said the other one.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps" the first guard replied.

As the White Fang Guards walked away, Ruby, Vernal and Zwei snuck around following them. They eventually reached a ruined building with a pair of metal doors. The two sisters hid behind a corner, as Ruby held Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby said to the dog. The sound of the door closing was herd by the trio followed by a single bark from Zwei.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said excitedly. She then brought out a small scroll and tried to call her teammates. However, the screen said "Low Signal" " Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby said as she turned to get her teammates Ruby, Vernal and Zwei hurried off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath Ruby and Zwei suddenly sunk before caving in. Ruby grabbed onto a ledge and caught Zwei. She tossed him up out of the hole. Vernal caught the dog and began to move to help her sister. However, before Vernal could grab Ruby the ledge she was holding onto broke off, and she plummeted into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. Ruby landed on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she got up, a nearby door burst open to reveal two White Fang Guards. Seeing the situation that her sister was in, Vernal grabbed Crescent Rose, which Ruby had dropped, and jumped in after her, Zwei following the two. When Vernal landed she saw the two goons who were converging on her sister stop and look at her. Taking advantage of their surprise Vernal rushed the nearest one striking him hard with the flat end of the scythe knocking him out cold. The other guard began to run away to sound the alarm only for Zwei to land on top of him stunning him. Ruby then knocked him out with a swift kick.

"Thanks for the save back their sis" Ruby said as she was handed her weapon.

"We're family that's what we do. So what's the plan now" Vernal asked.

"We go in deeper. We need to find out what there planning. But we stay out of sight. The two of us are no match for an army" Ruby said as walked down the tunnel.


	36. Beneath the Mountain pt2

Ruby, Vernal, and Zwei continued their way down into the caverns beneath mount Glenn searching for any information that they could find about what the enemy. As the girls traversed down deeper into the stronghold, they could hear several voices talking. The two girls stopped to listen in on what was going on Ruby peering around a corner to listen in. There was a group of white fang grunts carrying a large number of crates.

"Why do we have lug this crap any way. It's outdated." One of them complained.

"Quit complaining it's the best we can afford with what little resources we have." A second grunt said.

"It could be worse we could be the one who have to go up and get this crap. Half don't even come back" a third mook added.

"Dam Branwens. If it wasn't for that Schnee bounty on us they wouldn't give a crap. Now their hunting us down one by one" The first henchmen said.

"Quit talking" said the lieutenant. "Put this stuff in the armory quickly. Adam wants to address us all in the main room." As one the grunts stopped talking and began to hurry with the weapons that they were transporting. Ruby and Vernal followed after the terrorists from a distance. Part of the reason they were not spotted was that their enemies had no idea that their base had been infiltrated, as well as the fact that everyone had been grouped up in one area. As they followed the mooks they finally came across the armory, though it was more of a warehouse. Vernal noticed a set of stairs and quickly alerted Ruby who along with Zwei followed her up them.

Inside the armory several commandeered paladins were being used to lift large containers stamped with Schnee Dust Company logo. Racks of weapons could be seen from one end to the other. There were also several tanks that had been repainted with the symbol of the White Fang. The last of the White Fang members placed down their crates and began to walk out of the room to where Adam had called for them to meet.

"Man, this stuff is old. I don't think AAT tanks have been used in combat in Fifty years" Ruby commented as she looked down into the warehouse.

"You heard what they said earlier. This is probably the best that they can afford." Vernal said.

"I know. We need to keep moving. Their leader is going to address them soon maybe we can find out their plan if we listen in." Ruby said. the tree of them quickly moved from their location down another tunnel that they saw many white fang members leave the warehouse in. as they were traveling, they noticed a manhole cover. When they got to the main room, they could see hundreds of faunuses. And in front of the room there was a stage where one Adam Taurus was standing. As soon as the room became quiet Adam began to speak.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, you know as well as I do the atrocities that the faunuses have faced. We have been enslaved, persecuted. hunted, and cheated. For years humans have treated us like the dirt beneath their feet. Even now the peace we have is a lie. Men like Jacques Schnee see us as nothing more that animals and treat like that. Even Menagerie, our supposed safe haven, is inferior to the kingdoms of men. Unlike the four kingdoms we have no hunter academy, no way to defend ourselves except to bow down and serve the men that can. Many faunuses fell for the lies of humans and accepted this status que. But there were a few that saw the truth. They became the White Fang, an order dedicated to true equality. But despite their noble goals they were too weak, believing that this could be done with peaceful methods. Even their current leader Sienna Kahn is to week. She cannot see the truth that we have. Peace between man and faunus is impossible. She called us monsters for doing what needed to be done. We dammed our souls so that every faunus can have a bright tomorrow. We became monsters, doing what was right. And soon we will have a new kingdom equal to that of humans. A true kingdom that does not need humans. Vale will fall and from those ashes a true faunus kingdom will rise. But before this happens, we must cast aside the name of those who could not see the truth. From this day forward we will no longer be known has the White Fang. We will be the Black Claw!" Adam roared out. The Black Claw as one began to cheer. Adam then gave a signal silencing the Black Claw. He then ordered "Load the explosive crystals onto the train we will blow the barrier separating Mountain Glenn from the rest of Vale"

"we need to warn the others" Ruby said.

Back on the surface the rest of the team were searching for their missing members amongst the rubble. Yang was in a full-blown panic with both of her sisters missing.

"Yang you need to calm down. Panicking won't help Ruby and Vernal" Blake said trying to calm her partner.

"How can I be calm? My baby sisters are missing in grimm infested ruins. They could be dead for all we know." Yang yelled back.

"look I'm worried to. Ruby is my partner and best friend. I care about her a lot. But I have faith that she and Vernal can take care of themselves." Weiss said.

"Weiss is right. Those two are highly skilled. I know that they are fine. While it is our duty to find them drawing attention to ourselves would be counterproductive Yang" Oobleck stated. At that moment a manhole cover near the group began to move as if something was pushing on it from below. The three young trainees pulled out their weapons and prepared for combat.

"No stand down. Don't shoot" Oobleck ordered. At that moment the lid was pushed open as Ruby, Vernal, and Zwei crawled out. Yang rushed over to them pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe" Ruby croaked out. Yang then let go of the two girls. However, she was in big sister mode and began to yell "Where have you to been. I was worried sick. You two should know better that to go wondering off in enemy territory."

"We weren't planning on wondering of it just sort of happened" Ruby said

"We found the enemy base" Vernal added "They are using a system of underground tunnels beneath the city to move around."

"Good we found out where our enemy is hiding. Assuming that the three of you were not spotted. We can return to Beacon at the end of the week as planed and gather the hunters their and storm the keep" Oobleck said.

"We don't have time for that. We overheard their plan. They're going to load a train full of explosives and ram it into barrier separating Vale from the rest of Mountain Glenn and Invade today!" Ruby yelled out.

"Those fools not only will they have a direct shot into vale but all of the grimm gathered here as well, will be able to march strait into the kingdom. We have no way to contact Ozpin, so it's up to us to stop this invasion. Are you with me." Oobleck said. he then placed his hand out. Without hesitation each girl placed their hand on top of his, ready to save Vale. Even Zwei barked to show his support. With a smile Oobleck pressed a button on his thermos turning it into its weapon form and jumped down the manhole, the Girls and Zwei following after him.


	37. Times Change pt1

The young hunters followed Oobleck to their destination with determination. In the 6 months that they had been at Vale and Beacon it had become a second home to them. They had friends there that would be caught off guard if this plan went through without a hitch. Even Vernal knew that if that barrier gave thousands of innocent lives would be lost. As the group moved down the tunnels they found the train that they were looking for. However something else caught Blake's attention.

"Adam" Blake said with a sharp inhale.

"You ok Blake?" Yang asked.

"No I'm not. He was my best friend. I trusted him and he used me. I-I" Blake started.

"Don't worry Blake. You don't have to face him alone. I'm with you no matter what" Yang said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Blake replied before giving a small smile that Yang returned. Back down by the train Roman and Neo were overseeing the last of the preparations on the train. Adam walked up to Torchwick but he was not alone. Following him has another faunus. The faunus was pure white, with bright red eyes. He had no hair on any part of his body which was smooth and he was heavy set due to blubber. His hands were webbed and on the lower backs of his arms and legs small fins were jetting out. He was wearing a fancy overcoat with tails reaching his leg fins, similar to that Atlas naval captains. He was holding a harpoon gun and around his neck was a necklace that had Salem's symbol on it.

"Oh. Adam glad to your done with that speech of yours. It was quite lovely. Everything is right on schedule. When the last of the bombs are loaded. I'll take the train and open up the invasion route. Though I don't think Cinder will be happy that your attacking before everything is ready" Roman said with a small chuckle.

"I don't care what Cinder thinks. The Black Claw will show remnant that we are not pushovers. And you will not be the one on the train, you have failed one to many times. Morrey and I will make sure that the path is cleared. And we are taking the prototype with us." Adam said

"What! I just got that thing working." Roman exclaimed. He moved to protest more only to stop as Adam held his sword wilt to Roman's throat. Seeing that Roman wouldn't complain Adam and Morrey entered the train. As soon as they entered the train began to move.

Ruby looked down from her waiting for the train to pass by below them. One it did they would jump on to it and shut down the engine stopping the train from moving before it reached Vale then detonate it collapsing the tunnel farther down to slow down the Black Claw in Mountain Glenn. Suddenly she heard a sound and as one the heroes jumped on to the moving train. And after a few seconds of balancing themselves got on to their missions. Blake and Yang would go into the back and draw out the forces that were on the train while Ruby, Zwei and Oobleck would guard the top, and Weiss and Vernal would commandeer the engine room and stop the train. Blake and Yang cut a small hole in the roof of the last car before they jumped down into the train. However the room was empty and dark. Suddenly the lights turned on and standing their waiting for them was Adam Taurus.

"It's been a while hasn't it Blake" Adam said before he chuckled darkly. "When you ran I was heart broken my closest friend, my sister, couldn't see the truth and now you have thrown in your lot with them"

"You were never my brother, You used me. Made me do things that still haunt me to this day. But no more I won't let you kill any more innocents" Blake said as she drew Gambol Shroud. And Yang pulled out her knives and shared a look with Blake. They were in this together.

Adam drew out Wilt as he rushed the pair. Sword clashed as Blake and Adam met. Adam pushed Blake back. He then jumped back as Yang swung her fist at him. However Ember Celica fired and hit Adam. The attack did nothing as Adam absorbed the blow. He then swung his sword at Yang who blocked the attack with one of her knives. Adam was suddenly kicked back by Blake. Adam rushed at the pair again swinging his sword at Yang who ducked under the attack before slamming her fist into his gut and firing her gauntlet at point blank. Adam was sent flying back but otherwise was unharmed.

Adam growled as he was sent flying backwards. He then channeled all of the energy that he had absorbed into his sword and swung it at Yang. Blakes eyes widened as she saw what Adam was doing. She quickly tackled Yang out of the way of the attack. The blast passed over the pair harmlessly but destroyed the back end of the train. Blake and Yang quickly got up. As they did this Yang asked "what the hell was that?"

"His semblance." Blake answered " it's like yours only he doesn't feel pain"

"No wonder he's so reckless. He has no risk. However everything has a breaking point." Yang said.

At that point Blake and Yang rushed Adam. The two of them began to work in tandem not allowing Adam any time to breath or attack. However Adam managed to see an opening and nocked yang back. However before he could take advantage of this the ribbons from Gambol Shroud had wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. She then began to fling her weapon which was in its sickle form at Adam, who rolled out of the way of the attacks. Adam managed to move in such a way that freed him from the ribbons. He then leapt at Blake swinging Wilt at her. Blake dodged using a shadow clone before trying to attack Adam from behind. However he was expecting this and dodged before slamming Wilt's hilt into Blakes stomach knocking her into the side of the train dazed.

"Blake!" Yang screamed.

"You actually have feelings for her" Adam laughed out. "Blake belongs to me. She always has. She always will. When you find out the things that she did you'll abandon her, and I can't let that happen so you have to die."

"No. I know that she made mistakes in the past. But she has changed. Blake doesn't belong to any one. She is free to make her own choice." Yang spat back.

"And do you think that the world will let you two be together." Adam snarled "Your love for her will be your downfall. Man and faunus can never truly be together."

"At least I have something that I love. You only hate and that's made you empty. Blake may be the woman of my dreams but I would gladly let her be with someone else if it means she would be happy." Yang said. " I won't let you hurt her anymore."

Yang then burst in to flames her semblance activates and she suddenly tackled Adam to the ground and punch him in the face again. And with the last blow Adam's masked was shattered and he began to bleed a small amount from his lip. Adam managed to get his feet under Yang, and kick her off sending her tumbling. Yang landed in a knelling position as Adam leapt at her swinging Wilt. Yang used her Gauntlets to block the sword. Adam then began to channel all of the energy he had absorbed into his sword. Slowly the blade began to glow. Yang closed her eyes channeling all of the aura that she had left to defend herself.

However the attack never came. Yang heard the sound of Adam screaming in pain. Yang opened her eyes to see Adam stepping back clucking a bloody stump where his right hand used to be. And standing in front of her was Blake holding her sword that was covered in Adam's blood.

"I won't let you touch her" Blake growled out. "give up you've lost"

Adam then snapped as he pulled out a detonator with his good hand "If I'm going to die I'm taking all of you with me. I'll blow up this whole train. And Blake you'll be mine in hell"

However before he could press the detonator a harpoon, speared him from behind and Morrey walked out of the shadows and picked up the detonator and pocked it.

"I don't think so Adam" Morrey said.

"Morrey you bastard. Why, the Black Claw…"Adam Began

However Morrey interrupted him "I was never loyal to your little race war. My true master will be the one to bring the new world order. When you broke rank you signed your own death warrant. A new age is coming and you had your chance to be apart of it." Morrey then grabbed Adam by the neck and threw him out of the train.

"This train will never reach Vale. I'll destroy it with the daughters of the spring maiden inside. Just like my master wanted, however I'm not without mercy. You have one minute to make peace before I send you to your gods" Morrey said. He then grabbed his pendant on his neckless and a rune appeared below him a bright red light flashed and Morrey was gone.

"This was a trap. We have to get the others and get out now." Yang said in a panic. Blake suddenly grabbed Yang and kissed her. It took Yang a moment to relies what was going on, but when she did she began to kiss Blake back. When the two separated Blake smiled and said "That was just in case we don't make it out of this. I feel the same way about you."


	38. Times Change pt2

Ruby watched as Yang and Blake jumped down in the last car of the train. She hated dividing her team like this. But she new that it needed to be done. However this did not shake the strange feeling of dread she had. With as small nod the rest of the group ran to the front of the train where the engine would be. Luckily for them there was nothing coming at them from above, probably due to the fact that their enemy's didn't know that their plans were being sabotaged. As the group were running on the train something burst out from below them. They couldn't what it was that attacked them due to the smoke from the damage to the train. From the smoke cloud a pair of lasers fired hitting Oobleck in the shoulder. Oobleck screamed in pain as he clutched his damaged shoulder.

"Oobleck!" Ruby screamed.

"What the hell was that!" Weiss cried out in shock.

At that moment the smoke cleared and standing their was a metal figure. It had piercing red eyes that suddenly turned bright green. The android was on the small side and had a somewhat feminine figure. Its arms and legs had ball joints to allow for maximum movement while it's limbs and chest piece were covered in a hard but light metal that was used by many hunters for their weapons. And on its back were two jagged swords.

The android spoke in a cheery and familiar voice "Salutations. "I'm P-3-N-N-7. And I am the one who will destroy you."

Ruby, Vernal, and Weiss all looked at each other in shock, before they pulled out their weapons.

P-3-N-N-7 drew the swords on her back and launched her self at the girls. P-3-N-N-7 landed in between all the girls, and swung one sword at Ruby and the other sword at Weiss. Both huntresses were able block the swords with their weapons and get into a blade lock with the android. Vernal tried to take advantage of this by attacking the android's exposed back. However P-3-N-N-7 turned its head around to face her and fired it's eye lasers at her. Vernal dove to the ground dodging the attack. Both Weiss and Ruby jumped back away from P-3-N-N-7 not wanting to be stuck in a blade lock with something that could hit them with lasers.

With some distance Weiss created an ice glyph to try and trap the Android. However it moved with inhuman speed and dogged the glyph. P-3-N-N-7 then leapt at Weiss who was trying to create another glyph. The android landed in front of Weiss and unleashed a barrage of slashes with both swords that Weiss could barely block with Myntenaster.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out in concern. Suddenly Vernal shoulder bashed P-3-N-N-7 in the back tackling the android off of the train. However from out of P-3-N-N-7's arm a grapping hook fired and latched on the train pulling her back on to the train. The android kicked Vernal who was trying to slice the android when it landed. P-3-N-N-7 took up a combat stance as her hands began to spin turning her blades into saws of death. Weiss and Vernal took several steps back intimidated by this new attack. Vernal began to use the guns in her Chakram to shoot at their attacker. In response the android put the spinning blades in front of her body to block the attack. The strange defense was successful, however the blows did slow down the spinning blades. Taking advantage of this Weiss rushed forward trusting her blade to block the spinning attack. Weiss was then shoved back by the android. Vernal then charged at the android only to be smacked aside.

Ruby jumped with an over head strike at the android. P-3-N-N-7 blocked the attack with one of her swords. Ruby shifted her scythe in such a way that it nocked the blade out of the androids hand. In response the android began to fire a barrage of eye lasers at the girl who was hard pressed to dodge them all. The android jumped back and lifted the hand that wasn't holding a sword, and from its wrist a small rocket appeared and fired at Ruby who was nocked back and nearly fell off the train. She was holding on to her scythe which had been stabbed into the roof of the train car. P-3-N-N-7 began to advance on Ruby, the android was standing right above her with its remaining sword held above ready to kill. Suddenly a massive arm holding a sword appeared behind P-3-N-N-7 and smashed into her destroying the machine. Weiss then appeared where the android was standing and pulled Ruby up.

"Thanks Weiss. I wouldn't be breathing if it wasn't for you. Whatever you did was one of the coolest thing I have ever seen" Ruby said with a small smile. She then asked "What was that?"

"My most powerful glyph. It allows me to summon a powerful warrior that I've defeated. This was the first time that I got it anywhere close to correct. But I'm glad I got it right to save you" Weiss replied as she returned the smile. The two of them didn't notice it but they were staring into each other's eyes.

"While this is truly touching, we are in the middle of a mission ladies" Oobleck said as used Vernal as something to lean on. Both Weiss and Ruby turned away from each other with red faces, when Oobleck brought them back into reality. At that point Yang and Blake ran up to the group.

"Guys we have to get off the train now. It was a trap for us, its going to blow in less than a minute." Yang cried out.

"Everyone grab on to me, I have enough aura for one jump" Vernal cried out. Everyone placed their hands on Vernal, except for Zwei who was being held by Ruby. And at that moment the train started to explode. Vernal had just activated Her semblance and with a loud pop the heroes disappeared barely escaping the flames.

With a loud pop the heroes arrived at Beacon. Vernal exhausted from using her semblance, which would allow her to teleport herself and what she was in contact with, slumped to the ground. Ruby moved to help her sister. Giving her support. While Oobleck began to lean on Blake.

"Let's get you guys to the nurse" Ruby said. Vernal groaned at this not wanting to do so but made no move to fight her sister.

"After you drop me off at the nurse you need to go to Ozpin. He needs to be informed about events at Mountain Glenn" Oobleck said.


	39. Times Change pt3

Team RWBY were waiting for Ozpin in the School's medical office. When they had dropped off Oobleck to Professor Peach, who was also the school's nurse, the woman had taken one look at the group and had demanded that they stay and get themselves looked at. Despite the team's protests Professor Peach outranked everyone, even Ozpin, when it came to the health of the students. Luckily for them none of the girls were badly injured but they had to stay the night. The Professor had contacted Ozpin for them and he said that he would like to debrief them in person.

Blake gave Yang a small look that Yang returned before she began to speak "You guys should know that Yang and I are a couple now."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys" Ruby cried out in joy.

"Good job sis" Vernal said. She then asked "When did this happened?"

"Back on the train we admitted our feeling for each other. Just in case we didn't make it out of there." Yang said.

"I'm really happy for you two" Weiss said. "However, we need to establish some ground rules. First of all if you two are in the room by yourselves clothes stay on. Secondly"

"So basically we can't have sex" Blake interrupted.

"Not in the room where I sleep" Weiss said.

At that moment Ozpin walked into the room. All five girls stopped talking. Ozpin pulled up a chair and sat down. he then took a large sip from his mug before he started to talk. "Ladies while I never wanted any of you to face such dangers on one of your first missions. I have to say from what I have heard from Oobleck you all preformed magnificently. However there are some gaps in what Oobleck told me like how you found out that the train was a trap. If there was anything of importance that you found that wasn't in the presence of Oobleck please tell me."

"We found out that the train was a trap when one of the criminals stabbed the leader of the criminal group the Black Claw in the back for breaking ranks." Yang said

"The Black Claw. I have never heard of this organization before" Ozpin said

"They are a group of faunus that broke off from the White Fang and are even more extreme. They were the ones behind many of the dust robberies across Vale." Blake said.

"And this other criminal was their anything unique about him. Ozpin asked.

"He was an albino whale faunus, I don't think there are a lot individuals like him in Remnant. And he had a necklace with this symbol" Yang added while showing Ozpin a picture that she had drawn of the necklace. While crude Ozpin was able to recognize the symbol, and silently cursed. After taking a moment to compose himself he then said "Thank you, what you was of great importance, unfortunately for security reasons I cannot tell you more" Ozpin then turned to leave.

"Wait" Vernal said. Ozpin then stopped and turned around "Is there something you would like to add miss Branwen"

"I made a mistake in not joining the hunters. I would like to join the organization. I'm not going to sit and do nothing anymore" Vernal said

"While I do admire your enthusiasm and I have seen your skills. I can only bend the rules so far. You still need to go to a hunter school and take graduate to join the hunters and you need to join at the start of the year to gain a partner. I'm sorry you will have to wait until next year. But if it is any consolation I can promise you a spot in next year's initiation and you can stay for the Vytal festival." Ozpin said.

"I understand" Vernal said some what disappointed. At this point Ozpin walked out of the room passing by team JNPR who were going to see their friends as he went back to his office. When he got their General Ironwood was waiting there for him.

"General what can I do for you" Ozpin asked as he sat down.

"I have some concerns about security for the Vytal festival. With all of the criminal activity going on in Vale you seem to be doing nothing. You know what is going on yet your keeping secrets" Ironwood said.

"There is nothing wrong with not jumping to extremes at the first sign of trouble. However you are right about one thing I have been keeping quiet." Ozpin said before he sighed "You were right war is coming and Vale will be its first battlefield. I'm going to need you to bring in military support."

"I'm glad you see things my way, I'll deploy six full battalions to Vale" Ironwood said

"No. Such a large military presence appearing suddenly will spread unease amongst the population of Vale. These negative emotions will draw in more grimm to the surrounding areas, increasing our enemy's fighting force. Bring in your best elites, and special ops unites. We will win with Quality not Quantity." Ozpin countered

"Very well then we will do things your way" Ironwood said as he walked out of the room. When Ironwood returned to his temporary office a man was waiting for him.

"Ordo its been a while" Ironwood said.

"Last time we talked you hired me to attack those extremists within the White Fang at their secret meeting." Ordo replied "So what is the black ops job that you need me for this time?"

"While Ozpin is finally taking action he still to cautions. I need you to guard my secret weapon" Ironwood said "What I say next stays between the two of us understood."

"Don't worry I'm a professional" Ordo replied. As a response Ironwood handed Ordo a picture of Penny. He then explained "This is Penny the most advanced combat android ever created. She is even capable of generating and using aura. You are to prevent any attacks on her until she returns to Atlas, however you cannot you be seen. I will pay you handsomely."

"I'm impressed you managed to make a droid that can actually fight." Ordo chuckled. 'You got yourself a deal.

Back at Mountain Glenn Torchwick was repairing the damaged prototype android P-3-N-N-7. "Dam huntresses always messing with my stuff" he complained. "Neo hand me that arclight spanner." The young girl handed Torchwick the tool. Morrey was also in the room but in the corner praying.

"What the hell happened" Cinder said as walked in to the room.

"I was right. Adam wouldn't follow orders." Morrey said as he walked up to Cinder "He tried launching the attack to early. He payed the price."

"And his followers" Cinder inquired

"The Black Claw think that he was killed by hunters stopping the train. They want vengeance and will still take part in the plan." Morrey answered.

"Good we will attack on the last day of the Vytal festival has planned" Cinder said with a chuckle.

"My master will be pleased" Morrey replied.

"When the train exploded it collapsed the tunnel around it and we don't have enough Bullheads to move the troops how are we going to attack?" Torchwick asked

"Don't worry I have a way to get us into Vale" Cinder replied. At that moment the ground behind Cinder burst open and a massive Grimm appeared behind her. The Grimm was huge and its body was long with many segments. Each of these segments had a pair of legs. It's head was white with a skull like all grimm. It had five eye stocks each with one red glowing eye. Sticking out of its mouth were a pair of mandibles that were holding a bolder that it then proceeded to crush. Cinder began to laugh madly before she said "Ozpin won't know what hit him."


	40. Its Brawl in the Family

**Every one welcome to season three or ripples. I would like to give a shout out to Shadow Joestar, Agent Numbuh 227 and Chinaluv who have been my most loyal reviewers I love your comments. Now the show must go on.**

The first day of the Vytal festival had passed. And team RWBY and all if their friends had passed the team battle portion of it. this meant right now the team had split up for the day taking advantage of the break in between parts of the tournament. At that moment an airship was landing at the docking bays. Weiss Schnee was running towards the Docking bay with Ruby and Vernal following her.

Ruby was running to catch up with her partner. When she did, she asked "Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?"

"Winter." Weiss said simply with a smile as she saw the person that she was talking about. At that moment the air ship landed and out of the air ship walked out Winter Schnee, flanking her was a group of Atlas solders in red armor and a group of red Atlesian Knights 200 models.

"Is someone going to tell me who Winter is?" Vernal asked.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked.

Weiss cupped her mouth and yelled out "Winter!" The three then ran up to the elder Schnee as she turned to see them "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss said excitedly. Suddenly Weiss. stopped and curtsied. At that point her tone shifted and in a business-like tone she said, "Your presence honors us."

"Well that's unnerving." Vernal commented to which Ruby elbowed her sister in the gut.

Winter looked around as she approached them. Winter then took a huge breath of air. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Winter commented.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said.

"Your probably not used to air that doesn't have daddies factories pumping poison into it" Vernal snarked.

Weiss punched Vernal in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain. Vernal moved to punch Weiss only for Ruby to grab her arm and stop her. Weiss turned back to her sibling and asked "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified." said Winter in a monotone voice.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Classified." Winter replied in the same monotone voice as before.

"Of course." Weiss said sadly and nodded and smiled in understanding.

Ruby looks pensively around in the silence "Well... this is nice... I think."

Weiss suddenly excited said "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I"

Winter put her hand up to stop Weiss and said "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter said sharply.

Weiss cried out in shock "But, we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter said. Vernal and Ruby looked at each other in shock and anger. How could someone be so cruel to their own family. Ruby followed by Vernal started to reach for their weapons. "Leave us." Winter said to the solders behind her. The solders obeyed, walking back into the air ship. Winter then smiled finally free of responsibilities for a time. She turned to Ruby and Vernal and said "You can stand down I didn't want to be so critical of Weiss, but I didn't know if father payed any of the men to spy on us." Winter then turned to Weiss and asked, "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid!" Weiss said before she began to rabble on "Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm"

Winter smacked Weiss upside the head interrupting her "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss said.

"Heh, boob." Ruby said as she and Vernal were trying and failing to hide their chuckles.

"I see. So, this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said. She then turned to Vernal and asked. "And who is this?"

"This is Vernal, Ruby and Yang's sister. She arrived last week to cheer them on in the Vytal Festival." Weiss explained.

"Greetings, Ruby and Vernal Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby said in surprise. She then attempted to salute and curtsy before she continued "The honor is in my... court!" however Ruby nearly lost her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she could get back up.

"It's Vernal Branwen" Vernal said.

"Excuse me" Winter asked.

"My last name is Branwen" Vernal said.

"Winter I'll explain later" Weiss said. She knew how hard it was for her to understand her teammates life and knew that it would be a similar experience for Winter.

"Very well then I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter said after she recovered.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter said as she began to walk.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable. And the air mattress is being used by Vernal its only temporary." Weiss said.

"Bunk beds?" Winter asked.

At that moment Vernal and Ruby began to walk away, and Ruby called out "we'll let you two catch up. I'll make sure Blake and Yang haven't turned the room into a love nest."

As Winter and Weiss continued to walk and catch up a figure walked up to them and shouted out "Hey Snow Queen, How have you been." Weiss look at the figure in surprise as Winter groaned. As one all the droids raised their guns and pointed them at the new arrival who then said, "Is that any way to greed your friends, Snow Queen?"

Winter reluctantly signaled the mechanical solders to stand down. With a groan Winter asked, "What are you doing here Qrow?"

"I'm here to see the solders that are now under my command" Qrow responded with a smirk. He then pulled out his flask and took a drink. When he finished, he then said "Don't tell me Jimmy didn't tell you. Ozpin may be allowing Jimmy to bring in solders, but he is placing them under the command of his hunters. I happened to volunteer to take command of this group."

"That can't be right. General Ironwood would never allow Atlas best to be under command of denigrate like you" Weiss said.

"Really, because I have the proof in writing" Qrow said as he handed Winter a file. Winter open the file and looked at the contents in shock. Winter then resigned herself to her fate and said, "What are your orders sir."

"First of all, send those walking junk heaps back to the ship we're not using them, except for maybe target practice. Secondly how many actual human solders are in your group." Qrow replied.

"Sir, You have five special commando units awaiting your orders, Sir" Winter answered.

"You can stop with that sir stuff. Unlike Jimmy I don't have a stick shoved up my ass."

"How dare you! General Ironwood is a great man, better than you will ever be." Weiss yelled.

"And you musty be Weiss. Your just like I imagined you to be" Qrow said. He then pulled out his flask again and took another drink. "You don't know Jimmy like I do. He done a lot of things under the rug that most people wouldn't agree with." Qrow then mumbled under his breath "Like the rest of the Atlas military and Government." Winter heard this and snapped. Winter could not stand that she would have to take orders from someone like Qrow and charged at him sword drawn. Qrow simply sidestepped the attack and tripped Winter with his leg. Winter quickly recovered and swung her sword who blocked it with his own sword. At this moment the crowd that was at the courtyard began two flee as the two continued to exchange blows. At that moment Ruby and Vernal returned drawn to she sounds of combat.

"What's going on?!" asked Ruby when She met with her partner.

"My sister got into a fight with some one else." Weiss answered.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th" Ruby started before she saw who Winter's opponent was and then exclaimed "That is my uncle!"

"What?!" Weiss cried out in shock.

Vernal however was ignoring the two partners and watching the fight. She then yelled out to Qrow "Stop playing around with her and get serious!"

"Well I have to give my niece what she wants, so I'm taking off the kiddy gloves" Qrow said. He then moved faster than Winter had ever seen him move before and quickly disarmed her. Winter's blade was sent flying into the air. Qrow then slammed the hilt of his sword into Winters gut sending her to her knees. Qrow then caught Winter's sword and held both swords in an X around Winter's neck. "Normally the punishment for attacking a superior officer is death. But I'll let is slide this time." Qrow said as he removed the swords from Winters neck. He then flipped winters sword and caught the blade before handing the weapon to Winter who reluctantly took it.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood yelled out. Winter looked behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny behind him.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter said with a salute.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood said as he walked up with Penny behind him.

"I'm sorry sir I let my temper get the best of me." Winter said as she looked down in shame.

"Lay off her Jimmy. She's already learned her lesson." Qrow said. Ironwood looked like he was about to start yelling only for someone else to stop him.

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin said as he arrived beside Glynda Goodwitch "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

Goodwitch then yelled to the crowd "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny noticed Ruby and quietly waved to her, while Ruby waved back. Ruby then leapt giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she jumped onto him "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby continued.

"Nope." Qrow said as he and Ruby share a grin, he then pated his niece's head. He then turned to his other niece and said "Hey Vern how have you been"

"I'm ok. Honestly how can you embarrass yourself in public like that, and your still drinking I see."

"Qrow!" Ozpin yelled before Qrow could respond. the Huntsman turned to look at the headmaster as Ruby was dropped. "A word, please." Ozpin continued Goodwitch then repaired the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said to his nieces.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby responded.

"Yeah, I did." Qrow said. He then winked and gave her a fist bump, Qrow then ruffled Vernal's hair as she shoved him off "Catch ya later, brats." Qrow walked off to join the others.

Weiss walked up beside Ruby, arms crossed. "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense. So, who is he related to?"

Vernal responded "He's Raven's brother."

Ruby nudged Weiss' shoulder and replied, "You're just mad because he whooped butt." Weiss simply stayed silent.


	41. Shadow Society

Ironwood was waiting with his arms crossed while Winter was impatiently pacing about later on in the night. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrived stepping out of the elevator.

"I'm sorry for my behavior from earlier today. I should have never struck out at you" Winter said to Qrow.

"Its fine. You're not the first person to try to kill me just the most resent." Qrow Replied.

"Still such behavior is inexcusable. If I could I would have the two of you court-martialed!" Ironwood yelled.

Qrow pulled out flask at the three enter the room "You wouldn't have to if I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

Goodwitch then stepped forward to stop the two and said "We have far more pressing matters to attend to."

"She's right. Ozpin you called me back from the field. Something big must have happened." Qrow commented.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field! There are reasons we have protocol" Ironwood said.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow countered.

"General." Winter interrupted

"Whatever." Qrow said to winter who sneered. He then turned to the others "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"That is precisely the reason that I called you back" Ozpin said

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow sarcastically replied.

"Qrow-" Ironwood started with an exhale.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow said as he pulled out his Scroll and pointed to it "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter added.

"Winter I need you to get the men settled in and do inventory of our munitions. Now" Qrow said. Winter then grumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Now that she is gone we can talk about why I called you back Qrow" Ozpin said "you all know about the mission to Mountain Glenn."

All the people in the room nodded as Qrow commented "The one all my nieces were on."

"There was something I kept out of the official report" Ozpin said before he braced himself for the next part "They stumbled on a cultist. He was specifically targeting them."

"You son of a bitch. You promised that my family wouldn't be targeted" Qrow said as he tried to leap at Ozpin only for Ironwood and Glynda to stop him.

"I never wanted that to happen. However they were not targeted for your actions, the cultist said he was after the children of the spring maiden" Ozpin said. at that moment Qrow relaxed.

"First the Fall maiden is attacked and now this, we always seem one steep behind" Ironwood said.

"Do you know who this cultist was?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin took another breath and said "Yes according to our description the only individual who matches it would be Morrey Jonson. I now know that the increase in criminal activity is related to the Black Queen"

"That Fucking traitor." Ironwood said "I'll personally shoot that red eyed bastard for what he did."

"Morrey isn't the only important pawn of the black queen who is here." Qrow said. This stopped Ironwood who was starting to leave the room in order to start a man hunt.

Ironwood turned and gestured to Qrow "Go on."

"There is another key infiltrator. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said before he took a drink from his flask once more.

"What?" Glynda said in shock.

"And to make matters worse have just tipped them off that we are on to them and their plans when Jimmy brought a fleet" Qrow added. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!? And besides I thought you liked working in the shadows with all the times you hired my tribe to do your dirty work."

"How dare you accuse my of going so low had to hire mercenaries" Ironwood yelled back.

"Really because my sister told me otherwise and she knows everything that goes on in her tribe. Or is it just coincidence that the worst of the white fang disappeared, or that the shrieker was never recovered from that destroyed war ship" Qrow countered

"I like the rest of us do what I have to in order to protect this world. like the rest of us" Ironwood responded.

"Is diapering those that the Atlas government doesn't like for the good of the world, is keeping anti-Faunus weapons hidden for the good of the world. I think that it's for the good of the people give you your fancy toy's" Qrow said. at that point Ironwood Pulled out his gun and pointed it at Qrow who drew his own weapon in response. Luckily before any shots could be fired Ozpin stopped them and said "Gentlemen you cant fight in here this is the war room. I do have to agree with Qrow why did you disobey my orders and bring a large military presence?"

Ironwood stared down at Qrow as he placed his Scroll on Ozpin's desk "Discreet wasn't working." The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestured to "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"And now you have made an unnecessary spectacle ." Glynda added.

"That is right. People will see that there is a large military presence. They will assume war has begun and through that fear will spread just like the Black Queen wants. All we have done is alert the enemy that we are on to them" Ozpin summarized.

"Maybe we should make a spectacle out of this" Qrow said. Everyone looked at him as he continued "Lets make it look like Atlas wants to show off for the Vytal festival. We all know they have the weakest hunter academy with all the emphasis on their alternative military and because of that they sent their shiny new toys to feel better. No offence Jimmy. Lets throw a military parade. At the very least it will put the populations minds at ease."

"I have to admit that is not a bad idea." Ozpin commented

"Fine I waste the time of men, to calm the populace." Ironwood said as he walked out the door.

"One more thing Ozpin, the Black Queen is making new grimm. I think she wants to start an open war." Qrow said before he turned into a bird and flew out of the window. Ozpin nodded and Glynda walked out as well. Then Ozpin pulled out an old photo that he kept hidden. As he stared at it he said " Where did I go wrong."


	42. Nothing is the Same

Some time had passed since Qrow and Winter had arrived at Vale. And during that time the doubles portion of the Vytal festival had occurred. During this portion of the tournament both teams RWBY and JNPR had moved on to the final part of the tournament. Ozpin watched from his office the singles potion of the tournament. However his mind was on other things. He wanted to introduce Pyrrha to his secrete order and bless her with the remaining powers of the Fall maiden, he felt that he should wait until after the festival. Ozpin already had one active maiden under his command and if necessary she could be the guardian that the people needed. In the area Emerald was waiting for the plan to begin, Mercury would lose the match and then she would use her semblance to make Yang attack Mercury and spread negative emotions to draw in more grimm. What emerald didn't notice was that Ordo was right next to her. Ordo watched as he silently activated his semblance, which would allow him to know if any one activated their semblance, by doing this he could scan for potential assassins after Penny.

"Yang Xiao Long Branwen and Mercury Black!" Professor Port announced. These two would be the first to fight in the final round of the Vytal festival.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby cried out to her sister alongside her cheering friends and family. Blake then kissed Yang on the cheek and said "For luck." Cinder, still smiling, got up from her place and began walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Port said. The rest of the finalists did so, and Yang started walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opened once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically and fixed their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang said with a smile.

"You wish." Mercury responded as he laughed darkly. Both brawlers faced the crowds one last time, then they slowly start to advance on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands almost touched, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port said.

Immediately, Yang threw a punch, and Mercury spun his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launched Mercury back. He closed the distance quickly and aimed at Yang's feet with his boot, but Yang leaped over it and fired off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotated to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of Mercury also landing a blow on her. Yang fell back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang then pulled out her trench knives and rushed at Mercury. The man ducked the blade from the first knife. However he was hit in the shoulder with the pommel of the second knife. As a response Mercury roundhouse kicked Yang back with his boot. This attack sent Yang tumbling somewhat. Taking advantage of this Mercury tried to stomp on Yang. However his first attack was grabbed by Yang as she got back up. Yang then let go of his leg before she grabbed on to his hair and headbutted him hard. Mercury stumbled back from the blow, shaking his head to get his bearings.

Switching tactics, Mercury started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air was accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodged each one coming her way not noticing that the blasts were hanging in the air and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, Mercury and Yang continued to exchange punches, kicks and slashes again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocked her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converged right on to Yang.

When the blasts stopped coming down on his opponent, Mercury got up from his crouch and grins to himself, he dusted off his outfit and seemed as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupted into flames. His momentary shock turned into another smile as he turned around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, Yang landed a punch that sent Mercury back, and Yang rushed up avoiding each kick. However one attack did land with no effect, as Yang continued to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. Mercury had enough time to let out a pained groan before Yang hit him in the stomach hard, Mercury's Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde but it did nothing. Mercury landed on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience. Emerald then began to activate her semblance to make Yang think that Mercury would attack her after the match was over. Ordo sense the person next to him activate her semblance, Quickly chopped Emerald in the back of the neck knocking her out cold, unbeknownst to the entire crowd.

"What a way to kick off the finals!' Port announced

"Yang Xiao Long Branwen wins!" Oobleck announced his arm fully healed.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby cheered. Weiss pumped her fists in excitement as Blake rushed up to her girlfriend and kissed her again. When they separated Blake smiled and said "Way to go. Yang.

Yang then walked up to a still downed Mercury and said "Better luck next time." Yang's next actions shocked Mercury as she held out her hand to help him up. Reluctantly, Mercury excepted the hand and got back up on to his feet. When he got up he looked towards where Emerald was hidden in the crowd only to see her knocked out. Mercury silently cursed Cinder wouldn't be happy about this.

"What the hell happened, Emerald we had a plan." Cinder said angerly as she and her team stood in an alley behind the stadium.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I was setting up the trap when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Someone interfered. I think Ozpin might know who we are." Emerald said.

"No he doesn't" Mercury replied "If he did he would have grabbed us already."

"He might. Time and time again our plans keep getting delayed or stopped. This can't be a coincidence. Ozpin must be manipulating events to stop us. We can't delay any longer. The attack has to happen now. You two signal everyone else. Thanks to Morrey's ritual I can control the Grimm. Today will be Ozpin's last." Cinder said darkly. At that moment she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. At the far side of Vale near Mountain Glenn began to shake. Suddenly Massive wormlike grimm known has earth shifters burst out of the ground. The grimm began to crawl out of their holes as alarms began to sound. Once the earth shifters were out of their holes thousands of other grimm began to follow them into Vale, War had begun.


	43. the Battle For Vale pt1

All through Vale terror could be felt. Out of nowhere thousands of grimm suddenly appeared and began to rampage through the streets. And to make matters worse the negative emotions of the citizens were drawing in even more grimm. The sky darkened as the largest Nevermore that had ever been seen appeared above the city. Military planes and air ships began to fire on the massive grimm to know avail as it used its claws to knock several smaller airships to the ground. Hunters and Atlas rushed to their positions and began to open fire on the grimm's ground forces. Walls were broken down as goliaths marched into the city. Winged grimm such has smaller nevermores and gryphons began to fly out of the tunnels picking up both solders and civilians at random. At that moment Ozpins voice sounded across speakers "Attention every one the city is under attack, head to your nearest shelter, or evacuation point."

One civilian screamed as a gryphon swooped down at him. However before he could be grabbed the gryphon was blasted away by Qrow who had arrived with Winter and a large group of Atlas elites. Qrow looked around before shouting out "Green group, Gold group establish a secondary perimeter back at Serizawa street. Yellow group get onto the roof tops and start focusing on those flyers. Winter, Red group, Blue group, your with me. We keep the fight here and on us."

"Sir, Yes Sir" the solders said as one before they began to rush following Qrow's orders. At that moment an Earth shifter burst out of the ground and roared. Qrow and Winter drew their swords and began to rush the beast. The Atlas solders began to fire at the massive grimm but their attacks did noting as the grimm grabbed a paladin Mecka with its mandibles and crushed it. Winter created a glyph under Qrow us used the power boost to leap higher than normal and land on the grimm. On the beast he swung his sword slicing off one of its eye stocks. He then tried to stab the beast in the head only for his sword to bounce of the skull. The grimm began to swing its head around and managed to throw Qrow off who landed on his feet. As the grimm charged at Qrow a massive glyph appeared under it and with a flash it was frozen. Taking advantage of this Qrow sent a powerful blast from his weapon that was in gun form into the beast's open mouth killing it. Qrow then turned to Winter with a smirk and said "Well Snow Queen we make a pretty good team." Winter didn't respond but she had a ghost of a smile. More grimm began to converge on their position.

Back at the arena The massive Nevermore swooped down smashing into the barrier shattering it. The young hunters in training took up combat positions around the grimm. At that moment rocket powered lockers carrying the students weapons slammed into the monster dazing it. As the students grabbed all their weapons the Nevermore began to regain consciousness and roared.

"Go for the wings" Ruby cried out as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

Several stolen bullheads and tank lifters filled with Black Claw members flew down towards Beacon academy. As they were landing, Glynda Goodwitch appeared and began to use her telekinesis picking up a huge chunk up the side walk and flinging it at one of the of the ships. The two objects met in mid air causing the bullhead to explode. The remaining ships pulled back a bit before they began to land. Black Claw members and tanks converging on the students and defenders of Beacon academy.

A lone bullhead flew toward the signal tower in Vale. Several rounds from the Ship quickly took out all of the defenders on the roof. When the ship landed out walked Roman Torchwick, Neo, and P-3-N-N-7. The three of them quickly cleared out the tower. Roman then walked up to the main control counsel and began to hack into it. Once he got in he began to override the signal that the tower was sending. As one the Atlas 200 knights began to turn on their allies. With this distraction the grimm began to gain ground on all fronts.

Chaos erupted across Ironwood's ship as the mechanical crew turned on him. The remaining human Crewmembers tried their best but were unable to stem the mechanical tide. The engine room was destroyed as the ship plummeted into the ground knocking several buildings down. Ironwood groaned as he looked around him to find any other survivors from the crash. All he could see was one man who was trapped under some rubble. Ironwood rushed to his aid as pulled the man out. Suddenly the man was hit by a harpoon killing him.

"It's been a while General" Morrey said as he walked out of the shadows.

"You. After everything that you did, I will enjoy ending you." Ironwood replied as he pulled out his gun.

"You still can't let go of the past. Is that why you made that little replacement? I wonder if she will scream like the original" Morrey taunted. At that moment Ironwood rushed at Morrey firing his gun.

Qrow and Winter, and the rest of their men began to be pushed back just by the shear number of grimm that were attacking them. Winter was knocked down by a creep which was then killed by Qrow. Winter got back up and said "No matter how many we kill they just keep coming"

Looking around Qrow could see that they needed to leave now " Your right everyone fallback to the secondary position. We need to regroup" Qrow shouted. At that moment a mountain top burst open and Wyvern appeared. With a roar the monster took flight and headed towards the battle.

Qrow mumbled to him self "We need a miracle if we want to survive this."

Back at the arena the nevermore was quickly dispatched by the students. However hundred of other grimm were now attacking that arena. Both Port and Oobleck had joined the fight on the side of the students. However the arena was surrounded on all sides and the defenders were trapped. Inside Penny froze for several seconds and then frowned. Ruby noticed this and asked "What's wrong Penny?"

"Someone just overrode the control signal on the Atlas 200 knights they are turning on their own men. Luckily I was able to find out where the override signal is coming from, but I need to get to the Signal tower restore control" Penny replied.

"Come with me, we can use the rocket powered lockers to fly to the tower" Ruby replied.

At that moment Vernal ran up to the pair. "Or I could teleport us there" She suggested. Ruby and Penny looked at each other before nodding. Both of the grabbed onto Vernal who quickly used her semblance to transport them to the tower.

Cinder walked down into the vault unopposed. The plan was working perfectly from what Mercury and Emerald were telling her, all across Vale the defenders were being pushed back with one exception. The Black Claw with their poor equipment and lack of a proper leader were unable to get passed the academies defenses. Not that it mattered to her. They like Torchwick were tools that would be discarded once they had stopped being useful. Now she would take the remaining powers of the fall maiden. While she wanted to televise this event to spread distrust across the four kingdoms the fall of Vale and Ozpin's death would have to be enough for Salem.

"That's far enough" Ozpin said as he arrived in the vault.

"Ozpin shouldn't you be out defending Vale not hiding like a coward" Cinder mocked.

"I am defending Vale. I'm here to cut the head off of the snake. And besides you are to late the fall maiden has been moved to another location." Ozpin defiantly replied. Cinder growled upon hearing this. Her eyes began to glow with the power of the fall maiden. She then said "That will only prolong the inevitable. The world is changing and you wont be around to see it." The two began to clash.

In the arena the students were pushed back inside they were surrounded. At that very moment a massive red portal opened in the center of the arena. And out of the portal walked. Summer, Raven and Taiyang. And they were not alone following them out of the portal were the hunters of Patch and the warriors of the Branwen tribe. Reinforcements had arrived, the tide had turned.


	44. The Battle For Vale pt2

Yang couldn't believe her eyes her parents had arrived and they had brought help. She ran up to her family with a huge smile on her face, Weiss and Blake following. "I'm not complaining, But what are you guys doing here." Yang asked.

"The moment the attack began, Ozpin called us. Sorry it took so long to gather everyone" Tai answered.

"Where are Ruby and Vernal" Summer asked when she didn't see her other daughters.

"They have to be around here. They were in the arena when the attack began" Blake said.

Ciel Soleil ran up the family and said "Their not here. They teleported to the signal tower with my partner to get the atlas knights back under control."

"That dolt, what was she thinking. We need to get to Ruby I mean them now." Weiss said worry evident in her voice.

"Yang once we punch through you take the rest of your team and get to that tower as fast as possible" Summer said. At that moment her eyes began to glow with the power of the Spring Maiden.

"What is that" Jaune asked.

"Do you know the story of the four maidens" Raven asked.

"You mean the four sisters that were gifted with powers by a hermit. I thought that was a myth" Pyrrha.

"No the story is real. And for thousands of years the power of the maidens have been past down from host to host. I'm the current spring maiden" Summer said. Everyone was in awe a living legend was fighting with them. Summer walked out of the arena and used her powers to blast a whole in the grimms lines. Hunters and Branwen warriors exited out the arena and smashed into the enemy cutting in the grimm. Within a few minutes the grimm were in full retreat.

Yang, Blake and, Weiss split off from the rest of the hunters and headed towards the tower. A large number of Atlas knights. The droids began to fire on the three heroes. Blake and Weiss jumped out of the way as Yang used her semblance to absorb the damage. Yang rushed forward and punched one of the robots sending flying into several of its comrades. Weiss jumped down slashing into one of the droids cutting it in half. She then stabbed another one before using it as a projectile against the others. Blake used both her sword and sheath to cut down several droids. She then jumped and kicked another droid that was sneaking up on Yang. Yang grabbed two more droids and smashed their heads together. Soon enough all of the droids were taken care of. However several commandeered Atlas Paladins landed blocking their path. The three hunters charged their new foes.

All across Vale new hunters joined the battle causing the defenders to gain ground. A massive Goliath roared as it charged a group of hunters that had attacked it. While most of them scattered one of the hunters ran at the beast and began to climb up the side of the Grimm. When he got onto the head of the grimm he drew out several arrows and fired them straight into the grimm's brain. Inside one of the building near by several Black claw members who's bullhead had been shot down were busy looting. As they ran down a hall a hunter with glasses and a large scar on his cheek appeared in front of them. From his sleeves he drew out several bayonets and advanced as he said "Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way... when his wrath is kindled but a little" Another hunter covered in red tattoos threw his ax at a charging creep killing it. he was then picked up by a nevermore. The hunter was able to free himself as he drew out his swords that were attached to chains and began to stab the grimm causing it to crash onto a building.

Back at Beacon academy the Black Claw were finally starting to gain some ground when a large group of Atlas Knights reinforced their positions. Ordo roared as he along with the rest of the Branwen warriors charged the Black Claws undefended rear flank. Many of the Claw began to panic as they had heard the amount of damage that six Branwens could do and now they were facing an army. One Branwen armed with a war hammer knocked down one member of the black claw before bringing his hammer down on the downed criminal. Seeing reinforcement the students began to cheer and rally as they charged forward. Cardin kicked one member of the Black Claw in the crotch before smacking him aside with his mace. Velvet saw that she was surrounded by attackers as she prepared for the worst another rabbit faunus jumped in front of her. Armed with boomerangs he quickly dispatched the assailants. When Velvet saw who her rescuer was she cried out "Dad" Glynda then used her semblance caused several earthen spikes to appear under the tanks destroying them. Seeing that all of their heavy weapons were gone and that they were surrounded the remaining Black Claw surrender as they dropped their weapons.

Jaune slashed down another Beowolf with his sword. He then spun around and smacked an Ursai aside with his shield. As the Ursai fell to the ground Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and stabbed the grimm killing it. Another Beowolf rushed at the pair, however the grimm was intercepted by a huge hunter with a war club. The hunter grabbed the grimm and put it on his shoulder before using his club to break its back killing it. Nora swung her hammer down and crushed the skull of a creep. A small nevermore swooped down at the hunters only to be gunned down by Ren. From the roof a group of droids appeared and aimed their guns at the people on the ground. But before they could begin to fire, another hunter with a blond beard landed behind the droids. With a smirk he said "hello there." As the droids turned towards him, he used his semblance to send the droids flying off the roof.

Qrow began to curse as grimm surrounded his position. In the front were several Earth shifters that were absorbing the fire from the few remaining Atlas solders. "Get out of here. I'll by you as much time as I can" Qrow shouted.

"I'm not running" Winter yelled back as she impaled a boarbatusk.

"This is no time to argue with me. I'm ordering you to leave" Qrow responded as he used his sword to slice through another Boarbatusk.

"Then I'm not listening to your orders. I am not leaving you or anyone else behind" replied Winter. An earth shifter lunged at the two of them only for the flaming remains of an atlas Paladin to smash into the grimm stunning it for a few seconds before it lunged at Tai who used his strength to grab the grimm's mandibles and hold it in place. Raven then appeared leaping forward stabbing her blade in a chink in the grimm's armor killing it. Summer then appeared and used her powers to create slicing winds to cut apart the remaining grimm.

"Am I glad to see you three" Qrow said. He then pulled out his flask and took a drink.

"Glad your ok partner. But really your drinking at a time like this" Tai responded with a chuckle.

"I could die any time today." Qrow responded. He then moved his flask up to take another drink. However Raven grabbed the flask out of his hand.

"You are not drinking another drop." Raven said as she poured out Qrow's flask. "Anyway I heard you and your lady friend arguing. So when is the wedding?" Both Qrow and Winter stuttered and tried to make a comeback.

"Raven you can tease your brother later, We have work to do" Summer said. Then team STQR and Winter charged forward engaging their enemy.

Yang jumped onto the last attacking paladin She then used her strength to rip open the cockpit and pull out the pilot. As she jumped to the ground Blake and Weiss ran up to her.

"I think that's all of them" Weiss said as she caught her breath.

"We can't stay here for long. Ruby, Vernal and Penny need our help." Yang responded. After a few moments the tree continued on to the signal tower crushing anything that stood in their way.


	45. The Battle for Vale pt3

Ruby, Vernal, and Penny appeared on top of Beacon's signal tower. Vernal took several seconds to compose herself after the trio appeared, the more people or the greater the distance of her jumps the more taxing it was on her body. However she was ready to fight to save Vale within a few moments. As the three of them headed towards a maintenance hatch that would let them into the tower from the top they were intercepted by Roman and Neo. Ruby quickly turned to Penny and said "Vernal and I will deal with these two. Get the Atlas knights back under control."

Penny nodded as she jumped down hatch. Roman and Neo moved to stop her but Ruby And Vernal were faster and were able to intercept the criminals. Roman and Ruby locked their weapons and tried to shove each other back. Ruby seeing that she was being pushed back, kicked Roman in the shin, which caused him to curse. Ruby then swung her scythe at Roman who was barely able to block it. Ruby then shifted her weapon in a way that she could shoot Roman. Roman dove to the ground avoiding the shot. Roman rolled as Ruby swung her scythe downward in order to stab the man. Roman used his cane to hook Ruby's foot pulling her to the ground. Roman rose up and walked towards Ruby only to be kicked in the chest.

Vernal swung her chakram at Neo who backflipped out of the way. Neo then rushed Vernal trying to stab her. luckily Vernal was able to bat aside Neo's weapon, and causing her to get unbalanced. As Neo recovered Vernal unleashed a barrage of shots from her weapons at Neo. Quickly Neo rolled out of the way towards Vernal. Vernal leapt back as Neo tried a leaping downward slash at the girl. The two locked blades again. Suddenly Neo disengaged as she leapt over Vernal in an attempt to stab Vernal in the back. Vernal caught the attack with her chakram and smiled "Well half and half your pretty good." Vernal said, to which Neo silently glared.

Penny rushed down the halls of the tower to get into the tower's control room. As she reached the console and began to activate the emergency reboot to restart the Knights control signal, something slammed inter back causing her crash into the control console destroying it. penny groaned as she turned around to see her attacker. What she saw caused her to freeze. Sanding behind her ready for combat was P-3-N-N-7. Penny couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was told that she was unique, but right in front of her was another android and even though there was no synthetic skin, Penny knew her opponent was the same model as her.

"What I thought I was the only one." Penny said to herself. She then turned to her opponent asked "Why are you doing this. We were created to protect Atlas"

P-3-N-N-7 responded in the exact same voice "I'm P-3-N-N-7. And you are not authorized in this sector. Surrender or be destroyed." When Penny didn't respond P-3-N-N-7 fired her laser eyes at Penny. Penny then fired her own laser eyes. The beams met and were evenly matched until the energy from the lasers caused a burst that sent both androids to opposite ends of the room. P-3-N-N-7 then pulled out her swords and said "Combat mode engaged." As a response Penny pulled out all of her swords.

Vernal roundhouse kicked Neo sending her tumbling into Roman. Ruby fired a blast towards the pair as they were stunned. Neo tackled Roman out of the way the blast flying harmlessly over their heads. Neo then rushed at Ruby swinging her sword wildly. Ruby took several steps back as she blocked all of the swings. Roman was kicked By Vernal as he tried to help out Neo. With a growl Roman pointed his Cane/Gun at Vernal and began to fire only for Vernal to leap at him. Roman was able to block the attack with his cane. He then shoved Vernal off of him and got back to his feet. Ruby glided back landing next to her sister. The two shared a look before they rushed at their opponents together.

Penny flung all of her swords at P-3-N-N-7 who spun her own swords in front of her defecting all of the projectiles. P-3-N-N-7 then fired a barrage of lasers at Penny who dodged the attack and attempted to rush the other android. The two of them began to swing their swords at each other faster that before. Each attack was countered with mechanical permission. Penny quickly fired her eyes at P-3-N-N-7's sword knocking it out of her hand. As a response P-3-N-N-7 rushed at Penny. The android tried to grab Penny only for Penny to use the ropes attached to her swords to grab the outstretched hand. From P-3-N-N-7's caught hand a tube emerged. Flames burst out of the tube catching Penny of guard. While Penny didn't feel the heat from the flame's or pain, a chunk of synthetic skin on her face was burned off. Penny flung P-3-N-N-7 far away from her. Penny then put all of her swords in front of her in a circle all of the pommels touching. Penny fired her eye lasers in to sword pommels the energy traveling up the blade's. The laser emerged from tips of the blade before combining into a supper laser which tore a hole into P-3-N-N-7's chest the android collapsing on the floor.

"Error, error, error. Repairs needed. Shutting down." P-3-N-N-7 said before going silent.

Roman tumbled back from Ruby's kick. Roman quickly recovered and began to rush at Ruby as a gryphon Swooped down and grabbed him causing him to scream out in terror. Vernal and Neo stopped fighting as they stared at the sight. For Ruby instinct took over, Roman was no longer her enemy but a man in need of help. She quickly shifted hey scythe into gun form and shot the grimm causing it to drop Roman who fell and barely caught on to the edge of the building. As Roman was struggling to get back on to the top of the building a pair of hands pulled him up. To his surprise his savior was one Ruby Rose.

"You saved me. After everything I've done." Roman said. Then a sudden realization occurred to the man. "Cinder was controlling the Grimm. That bitch used me. Neo looks like were switching sides." Neo nodded in agreement as Roman pulled out his scroll and pressed a button the atlas Knights began to attack the grimm once more. At that moment the Wyvern grimm landed on the Roof and smacked Roman and Vernal into a dish knocking them out cold. Neo rushed to her partner as Yang, Weiss, and Blake burst onto the roof. Team RWBY took up combat positions ready to fight the beast.

Penny walked forward to the fallen android. As she moved forward she saw her reflection on the remains of a shattered mirror. Her hand moved up to where her internal mechanics were exposed. As Penny step forward starring into P-3-N-N-7's lifeless eyes, the exact same as her own. "I'm not sorry for what I did. But I'm sorry that I had to do it. Please forgive me sister" Penny croaked out. Penny then collapsed crying, however no tears came out.


	46. the Battle for Vale pt4

Team RWBY stood ready for combat despite their nerves. Standing in front of them was one of the most dangerous grimm known to man. However they were hunters and would stand together against this foe. The Wyvern roared before it unleashed a torrent of flame at the young heroes. Team RWBY dove in different directions in order to dodge the flames.

"Neo get Roman and Vernal off the Roof" Ruby cried out. Neo nodded and gave a thumbs up she then started to drag Roman and Vernal out of danger. Weiss and Ruby rushed towards the Wyvern in order to by Neo time. Weiss ducked under the Wyverns claws before creating a glyph under Ruby. Ruby suddenly gained a huge bust in strength and used it to try and swing her scythe at the grimm's paw. The beast dodged the attack and Crescent Rose got stuck in the roof. Ruby tried to pull her weapon out of the metal but she couldn't.

The Wyvern roared again as it moved its jaws towards Ruby. Yang appeared in front of her sister and used her semblance to punch the wyvern in the face. The grimm roared in pain before it snapped at Yang who leapt back out of the way. Blake jumped down onto the back of the grimm slashing with her sword at the wyvern's neck. However the beast was not harmed and shook itself. Blake was thrown off the grimm and was sent flying. She threw the ribbons of Gambol Shroud to Yang who caught it and pulled Blake back to her.

Ruby fired several gravity rounds at the beast nocking it back with the force of the blast. Weiss then created several spikes of ice and with Myntenaster flung them at the grimm. The beast unleashed another jet of flames melting the ice before it could hit the beast. Yang then ripped out a satellite dish from the building and threw it into the monster's mouth. With a massive crunch the wyvern broke the dish into. Before it roared and took flight and began to circle the building unleashing more flames at the young hunters, all of whom dove under the same cover. They then took advantage of this to come up with a new plan.

"Nothing we do is even scratching this thing. We need to hit it harder" Yang said.

"Weiss do you think that your summon might be able do something" Ruby asked.

"Sorry despite my best efforts I cant get any thing more than an arm" Weiss said while she shook her head.

"Do any of you know how that thing breaths fire?" Blake asked.

"The current theory is that it produces a flammable gas that it sparks. But a wyvern has never been captured before so we don't know for sure. Why" Weiss answered.

"If that thing produces flammable gas" Blake started.

"We could burn it up from the inside. Good thinking babe" Yang finished.

"I can make the shot but I only have enough fire dust for one try." Ruby said after counting the amount of her remaining dust.

"Don't worry I know you'll do it. We'll get you that shot." Weiss said as she put a reassuring hand on Ruby.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" Ruby responded. The two of them unconsciously got closer. In that moment the two of them kissed for a good ten seconds. When the two of them separated they had red faces and smiles. Ruby then turned to Yang and said "Not a word."

Yang simply gave a thumbs up as the Wyvern landed. Then Yang, Blake and Weiss got out of cover and rushed the Wyvern once more. The beast roared and snapped at Weiss who side stepped the jaws and stabbed the beast in the nostril. The beast then tried to backhand Weiss only for Yang to jump in front of her and used her semblance to block the blow. From the other side of the roof Blake began to fire at the beast, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the wyverns hide. The grimm tried to smack Blake with its tail, but she jumped over the limb. Yang threw another chunk of the roof at the grimm smashing into the beasts side. Having enough of these annoyances the wyvern took a deep breath and prepared to fire again.

"Ruby Now!" Weiss yelled. At that moment Ruby fired the last shot she had. The bullet went straight into the Wyvern's mouth and ignited the gas inside. The grimm's red eyes widened as its insides began to burn. It began to rake its claws on its stomach trying to stop the pain. Jets of flame erupted from all parts of the wyvern's body as its stepped back off of the roof. With a massive thud the beast fell to the ground before it exploded. The remaining grimm sensing that their alpha was gone fled into the tunnels. It was over Vale was saved.

Weiss walked up to Ruby and said "Great shot dolt" Ruby responded by pulling Weiss into a hug that she quickly returned. When the two of them separated Ruby nervously chuckled and said "Do you want to go on a date"

"Of course you dolt. That's why I kissed you" Weiss playfully responded. Blake gave a loud aww. At that moment Vernal appeared on the roof followed by Neo and Roman. Weiss, Blake, and Yang prepared for combat. Ruby jumped in front of her team and waved her arms as she said "Wait their with us now don't shoot."

"Look I know that you don't trust me, but right now we want Cinder dead she used us then tried to kill us." Roman said with Neo nodding in agreement.

"I was unconscious back their and they didn't kill me I say we give them a chance and if they betray us we just kill em" Vernal said "so what did I miss"

"Ruby and Weiss had their first kiss and we killed a Wyvern." Yang said

"What I missed the entire wyvern fight and my little sister and had her first kiss before me this is the worst day of my life" Vernal groaned. Everyone on the roof began to laugh at Vernal's expense.

Cinder walked out of the vault angerly. Ozpin had put up quite a fight but in the end she had ended the older man. Several noises drew Cinder's attention. Mercury, Emerald, and Morrey ran up to the fall maiden. Emerald took several breathes and said "The battle is lost, the grimm are in full retreat, we no longer have control of the droids and the Black Claw have surrendered."

"Ozpin knew that the attack was coming. He had reinforcements teleport in from patch, the largest concentration of hunters in all Remnant." Morrey said.

"That doesn't matter the primary objective of this mission is complete. Ozpin is dead." Cinder replied.

"Then let's get out of here I don't want to fight that other maiden" Mercury replied.

"We need the power of the four maidens. I say we" Cinder started

"No the spring maiden far greater in power and skill than you. We go to Salem at once" Morrey interrupted. With a red flash the four villains had disappeared.


	47. Aftermath

Vale may have been saved but a large cost. Thousands of people both hunters and civilians were either killed or injured. Key among then injured was General Ironwood who had lost his leg fighting. Another major loss that had shaken Vale to the core was Ozpin. The man had not only been the headmaster of Beacon but the leader of all of Remnant's hunters. With his loss the people felt a sense of dread that just wouldn't leave. However life moved on as repairs began in the city. Glynda Goodwitch was now Beacon's New Headmistress. However someone else sat in Ozpins office Remnant's new Hunt Master.

Summer Rose sat in her new office unsure of what to do next. Has a little girl she had always wanted to be the Hunt Master the leader of hunter order. But so much had changed since then. She had become the spring maiden when she had graduated from Beacon, discovered a secrete war spanning all of Remnants history. and had started a family, albeit an odd family but it was her family none the less. Summer continued to fiddle with the hollow recording in her hand. Ozpin's last message. With a press of a button Ozpin's figure appeared on the disk. "Summer Rose you were always the best of us. From the first day that you entered Beacon academy you have always wanted to help people and that want to help has been past to the rest of your family. You were right we have been in the shadows for far too long when we needed to stand in the light. And with my passing I bestow upon you the tittle of Hunt Master. Remnant needs guardians, you need to find them and lead us to victory." The recording said.

As the recording ended Raven walked into the office carrying a huge stack of papers that the dropped on Summer's desk. With a chuckle Raven said "Here is your daily torture"

"Thanks Raven" Summer replied blankly not paying attention.

"Still hung up about your new job. Look I don't have all the answers but I do know is that I'm with you. You turned me into someone who could be proud of who they are. Even when we first met you saw the best in me, even when I didn't. Your my best friend and sister I know you can do this. So stop moping and start acting. Show me the women who shares a husband with me and can kick my ass" Raven said as she put a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Thanks Raven I needed that." Summer replied. "Now lets get cracking on the one enemy that no man can ever conquer. Paperwork."

"Your on your own for that one" Revan said. The two women glared at each other before they burst out laughing.

Blake Belladonna sat on the roof of the dorm room lost in thought. In the last year so much had changed. She had left both the White Fang and an abusive relationship. On her journey of self-discovery she joined the hunters to make up for the wrongs she had committed and to make the world a better place. At Beacon she met true friends and the love of her life Yang Xiao Long Branwen. At that moment Yang walked on the room and sat down next to Blake. Yang put her hand on Blake's as they shared a smile.

"Is something wrong Blake. Ever since the battle of Vale you've been kind of quiet." Yang asked in concern.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Mostly my parents." Blake said.

"You never talk about your parents, if you want to talk about it I'm here" Yang said

Blake took a deep breath and said "They left the fang five years before I did. What happened when they did it wasn't pretty. I called them traitors and cowards, how they couldn't do what was needed, that I was ashamed of them. That was the last time I saw them, Adam kept me away from them."

"Blake I don't what to say." Yang replied.

"For too long I've been running from my past. Not anymore. I need to try to fix things between me and my parents." Blake said. she then took off her bow and let it fall to the ground below "And I'm done hiding who I am."

"You look so much better now. I'm with you babe" Yang said.

"Thanks babe I appreciate that" Blake said before she kissed Yang, who gladly returned the gesture.

Winter Schnee sat overseeing the reconstruction of Vale. Most of the damage to Vale had been caused because Ironwood had lost control of the Atlas Knights. And with him back in Atlas to recover it was up to her to make sure that Vale was repaired. From the corner of her eyes she saw someone approaching her. Qrow walked up to Winter and said "Winter we need to talk in private"

Winter blinked, Qrow had always called her snow queen so this must have been important. The two walked down to a nearby ally before Qrow turned and faced Winter. He then said "I know that we have had our differences over the years, but I need your help on a top secrete mission." Qrow then pulled out Ozpin's cane "Ozpin's last mission."

"So this is for that secrete society thing that You and Ironwood are apart of. I'm in" Winter replied

"You know about us" Qrow said in shock.

"As Ironwood's right hand I was privy to a lot of information that most people don't know. I don't know anything about your order only that you exist. So why do you need my help?" Winter replied.

"Because every time one of my team members goes on a solo mission it ends in disaster. My sister was captured and used as a mindless attack dog for six years, Summer was ambushed and nearly killed by her mind controlled best friend. And Tai still isn't allowed back in Minstrel after his solo mission." Qrow said before he chuckled remembering the infamous minstrel incident. Qrow then turned serious again and said "This is your only chance to back out. I don't know what we will face or how long the mission will be. Once we start the only way out is success or death." Qrow then stuck out his hand, Winter Quickly grabbed it and the two shook.

Salem thought about the resent events that had occurred in Vale. While her enemy had lost perhaps their most valuable asset, to only person that knew everything, things in the long run had to change now that Vale was still standing. She had to admit pulling forces from Patch was clever. She would have noticed if a large number of hunters were moving to any one location. So instead Ozpin had used the hunters that had already gathered in their haven to reinforce his position after the battle had started through teleportation. Not that it mattered with Ozpin out of the picture for the foreseeable future she could move around the board freely. A knocking on the door behind her signaled that someone wanted to speak with her. Without turning around she said "Enter."

The Door opened and a man walked in. He was wearing long brown robes and had a large satchel. Both the man's black beard and hair were curly and wild, as if the man had never had a professional haircut. He had a sharp nose and yellow teeth. And around his neck was a necklace bearing Salem's crest. As he got close to the woman he bowed in respect but did not talk.

"Gregor, my most loyal servant, you have something to report." Salem said still not turning to face the man.

"Yes my mistress, I apologies for the intrusion. But you wanted to know as soon as they were ready. It is time" Gregor answered.

"Come then, let us see the fruits of my labor." Salem said as she walked out the door, Gregor following after her. the pair walked down to the grimm spawning pits. With speed they were heading to a cave on the far side of the pits. As they entered the cultists that were caring for huge black pods. Stopped working and began to bow before Salem. In the center of the room was a golden box adorned with angels black growths covered the artifact that lead back to the pods, the Ark of Souls, one of the most powerful artifacts in all remnant. Anyone who died near the artifact would have their soul trapped inside, which could then empower armies, but Salem had found a better purpose for it. For years the artifact had been lost, and in fact the Winchester family had built their house over its hiding spot, the souls trapped inside driving one of them insane causing her add onto the house calming to wish to appease the spirits haunting her.

One of the pods began to crack. The cultists rushed to the pod and cut it down setting it onto the floor. One of the cultists began to use a small hammer to begin to crack the pod. A hand shoot out of the pod and grabbed the cultist around the neck strangling him. His fellow cultists moved to help him, but they stopped when Salem signaled them not to interfere. She wanted to see this. With a large snap the cultist was dead.

The creature came out of the pod and stood up. The thing looked human, but there were several key differences. It's skin was blood red, with black lines traversing its body like veins, and its face had a skull pattern on it that looked like a tattoo. The creature had long flowing black hair and a mouthful of sharp jagged teeth. It was highly muscular and tall. Salem smiled as the cultists back away from this new monster.

Grimm a ruined and terrible race. No longer, these High Grimm are perfect, hunter killers. My new Vanguard." Salem said as the cultist cheered around her.


	48. The Frozen King

**Welcome to season 4 of Ripples from here on out things will be all original.**

Weiss didn't know what to think when she and Ruby had been called into Summer's office. It had been a month in a half since the battle of Vale and in that time hunters all across Remnant had been spread thin fighting an increase in grimm activity in that time, and the fact that minstrel's leader Leo Lionheart seamed to be ineffective at this time. In fact Summer had to pull a large number of Hunters from patch and vale to make up for this including team JNPR. Many of the academy teams had been forced onto the field working along side professionals just to keep up. the only reason that team RWBY were not on a mission was that Blake and Yang were in Menagerie for personal reasons and had left before the sudden increase in grimm activity. Weiss understood why she and Ruby hadn't tagged along, a Schnee in the center of Menagerie would be just asking for trouble, Ruby had wanted to stay with Weiss the two of them still in the stage of their relationship where they were never apart. The two smiled as they walked into Summer's office hand in hand.

Summer looked up from her endless pile of paperwork as the two young huntresses walked into her office. "Normally I wouldn't be assigning two academy students away from the rest of their team a mission but this isn't normal circumstances. Our forces a spread thin right now and you Weiss were specifically requested for this mission." Summer said.

"Who would request me for" Weiss started. Her eyes went wide when she realized who called the mission. "Father." Weiss then said with her eyes down.

"Yes Jacques Schnee requested you for this mission. With the man having a monopoly on all of Remnant's dust angering him would not be a good idea. Especially with grimm attacks increasing." Summer said with a sigh, it was clear that she wasn't happy about this. "You will also be assigned temporary teammates for this mission." At that moment two people walked into the room.

"Vern" Ruby cried out in joy.

"Yep mom was able to pull a few strings and get me into the reserves, at least until school starts next year." Vernal said with a chuckle. The two sisters then hugged. Weiss blinked as she saw the other member of the temporary team. Neo gave a small nod as she stepped up for the job. One thing that they had found out about her after the two criminals defected was that Neo was mute. Ruby separated from her sister and realized who else is in the room. "So you're coming with us too" Ruby awkwardly said.

"This mission is very unorthodox. Jacques is keeping quiet about most of the details all we know is that it involves a dust mine and its location, he is hiding something and I need someone who can get into places that they aren't suppose too. Weiss you will be in charge of team WVRN in this mission. Be carful we already lost two teams in the area, there have also been strange reports of strange red humanoids in the area. Jacques is providing transportation to the mission location. Good luck." Summer said.

Team WVRN headed down to Remnant's landing port where their transport would be waiting for them. Weiss was an absolute nervous wreck. She wasn't expecting to have to deal with her father, but he most likely would be the one overseeing this operation. Ruby sensing her girlfriend's nerves put her hand and Weiss's shoulder before the two shared a quick kiss. Weiss then realized that someone she knew had seen them. With a nervous chuckle Weiss greeted her loyal butler. "Klein, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Indeed, Snowflake it hasn't been the same at the manor without you. Worry not I won't tell you're father about your girlfriend" Klein said with a small wink.

"Thank you Klein. Allow me to introduce you to Ruby Rose, my partner and girlfriend. These are Vernal Branwen and Neo Politan, the rest of my team." Weiss said.

"It's an honor to meet all of you." Klein said with a small bow. "And a bit of warning Weiss, both your father and brother are here."

Weiss thanked Klein as the ever loyal butler lead them to the landing platform where Jacques was waiting fore them. Whitley and Jacques were not alone. There was another man. He was wearing a black pressed suit and had a large top hat. He was clean shaven and is silver hair was in a ponytail. He was leaning on a cane as he looked condescendingly at a pocket watch. However when he noticed them his demeanor changed immediately. He now was sporting a very welcoming smile.

"Great of all of dad's employees its him" Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Who is that Weiss" Ruby whispered to her partner.

"My father's head of Public Relations. Mr. Edward Jekyll the most two faced business man you will ever meet." Weiss answered.

The three men walked up the young hunters. Weiss unconsciously straitened herself out as her father's gaze was directed towards her. Jacques nodded in approval as he began to look at the other three members of Weiss's team, showing only a small amount of satisfaction in Neo. "Whitely, Jekyll take Weiss's teammates to the plane and inform them of their mission. I have some personal affairs with my daughter that need to be addressed." Jacques said before he waked off. Weiss gave her teammates a look and followed after her father.

"ladies I would like to thank you for your services, If you would please follow me I will inform you of your mission" Jekyll said. Whitely then walked up to Neo "I never thought that such a lovely creature would become a hunter, but alas this is the world that we live in. Perhaps after the mission you could join me for tea." Whitley said before he grabbed Neo's hand and kissed it to which Neo responded with a silent giggle.

"What are we watching" Ruby asked her sister.

"I don't know but it disgusts me" Vernal answered.

When Jacques and Weiss were out of earshot of everyone else, the man turned an faced his daughter. In a business tone he addressed her "Weiss, recently one of my dust mines was attacked. There were no survivors and my workers were butchered. This has been bad for business. Your mission is to investigate the attack and prove that the White Fang were behind it." Weiss understood the underlying message, she was to blame the Fang no matter what. That's why she was requested for this mission her father thought that she would follow his orders while at the same time not be suspected as a hunter. A year ago she would have done that, but her time a Beacon had opened her eyes. Blake had shown her that not all faunuses were evil. However she had to play this smart "Of course father. But if there is undeniable proof that it isn't the fang what then?" Weiss answered playing the ever loyal child.

"We will discuss that if it happens" Jacques answered. "Now This new Hunt Master what do you know of her"

"Summer Rose is a brilliant fighter and leader, in fact her team won the Vytal festival twice and are the only team to do that, she is a woman of high moral clarity and standards. Weiss answered honestly.

"And your teammates" Jacques inquired.

"Because our forces are stretched thin two of them are not my standard teammates. Due to this I have very little interactions with Neo, but I can tell you that she is a skilled fighter. I have gone on missions with Vernal so more about her, while blunt she has skills and determination to match them like her sister Ruby. Ruby is my partner, she got into Beacon two years early and is the leader of our regular team. She is a lot like her mother Summer. Skilled kind and a strong moral compass" Weiss surmised. Jacques silently contemplated what he had heard. At least his daughter's team was capable but it would be hard to keep things quiet when two of them were the daughters of the Hunt Master. With a nod Jacques and Weiss walked back to the plane. The vehicle taking off towards their destination.


	49. Crash Landing

Jaune Arc was nervous has he and his team rode on the transport bullhead to Minstrel. In the last week the amount of grimm activity across all of remnant had skyrocketed. And if reports were true Haven academy was not able to keep up with the attacks and had called in support. Team JNPR had been one of the first teams to volunteer to support Minstrel, Jaune, Ren and Nora had all come from the surrounding areas. What was surprising was that despite the huge number of hunter's going to help their brothers in arms there were only two other people in the transport with them. Alarm lights began to flare as a voce came over the intercom. "We have Nevermores inbound prepare for immediate landing." There was a loud squawking noise outside as the plane began to shake rapidly. The hunters inside could hear a loud crunching noise as their transport began to rapidly fall out of the sky.

"Pyrrha do you think that use your semblance to steady us" Jaune cried out

"I'll try my best" Pyrrha responded. She then began to concentrate as her hands began to glow. The plane began to stop shaking as much, but their was only so much that Pyrrha could do. They were still crashing. Realizing an impact with the ground was inevitable everyone inside braced themselves. The bullhead slammed into the ground before momentum caused the vehicle to slide across the ground before several rocks stopped it from moving.

"Well that could have been worse" Ren said as he got out of his seat.

"Don't say that, now things are going to get worse" Qrow said. He then pulled out his flask and took a drink from it. "Winter you good."

"I'm uninjured, but I can't say the same for the pilot." Winter responded. The six hunters climbed out of the wreckage of the bullhead. What they could see was last remaining bullhead was being torn apart by the Nevermores. It was at that moment Nora saw something that caught her attention in the wreckage. "Is that Ozpin's cane?" Nora yelled as she grabbed the cane.

"It is what is it doing here" Pyrrha commented. At that moment the members of team JNPR all looked at Qrow and Winter.

Qrow cured to himself. Of course with his luck this would happen. "Give me that" Qrow said as he yanked the cane out of Nora's hand. He then turned to all of Team JNPR. "What is going on is classified. You cannot tell anyone what you saw understood. We need to move, what happened was no accident. We need to move fast there is no telling who or what else is out here."

"What do mean that this was no accident" Jaune said as he crossed his arms.

"Look I can't tell you" Qrow replied "This is for your own good."

Qrow, Winter and team JNPR continued onwards out of the field of death. As they were traveling they came across another crashed bullhead. The Hunters rushed to site to check for survivors. However there were none. As the hunters began to inspect the wreckage Pyrrha found a shocking discovery there were several bodies that were killed after the crash. These bodies were covered in slash marks and other brutal wound. At that moment Pyrrha emptied the contents of her stomach "Guys I found something" Pyrrha yelled out. The hunters came to her brutal discovery and they were all sick to their stomachs.

"This isn't good. Some one is hunting the survivors" Winter said.

"Then we need to get out of hear fast" Qrow said sadly.

"There are Hunters that need our help I'm not leaving them behind" Jaune said defiantly the rest of his team nodding in agreement. "Your hiding something important so start talking or were not moving"

Qrow pinched the bridge of is nose he didn't get any more people involved in this but it looked like fate had other plans for him. "What I tell you there is no going back from understood. I didn't want to get anyone else involved but it's too late Your part of this whether you like it or not. The only way out is success or death" Qrow said. the members of team JNPR looked at each other and nodded there were ready for anything.

"When Ozpin died he gave us one final mission. And there are people out here right now that trying to stop it the fate of all remnant might depend on if we succeed. I'm sorry for getting you guys involved. Once we are safe I'll tell you everything."

"Ozpin gave me a chance when no one else would. I won't let him down." Jaune said fire in his eyes.

Tyrian Callows was having the time of his life. With his wrist blades he blocked the Hunters axe. He loved fighting and killing and this field of crashed planes was a gold mine of bodies. He knocked back his opponent before landing a large blow on his opponent's stomach. Tyrian knew he could have killed his opponent with that attack but he loved to play around and drag things out. Tyrian's opponent seeing that he was out matched began to run. Tyrian smiled to himself the chase was his favorite part.

Suddenly a woman stepped in front of the fleeing hunter. She had a very feminine and shapely figure with Golden hair that was in two pigtails. She was wearing a wide brimmed hat and a long trench coat, both of which were blood red. Her gloves were pure white except for Salem's crest which were printed on them and was the symbol on her necklace. The Hunter swung his axe at the woman, who caught his arm with one hand. With her free hand she grabbed the hunters face and moved it to expose his neck. The woman opened her mouth to reveal that she had razor sharp pointed teeth. Seras Tepes bit into the man's neck killing him instantly.

"Seras that was my kill" Tyrion yelled out.

"Salam gave us a job to do, you playing around is not what are here for" Seras replied with an annoyed voice as she dropped the corps to the ground.

"Dam cultist" Tyrion muttered under his breath. He then unfurled his scorpion tail from around his waist and tried to stab Seras with it. Seras caught the appendage and twisted it in away that caused the faunus great pain as she pulled out a pistol and placed it under Tyrion's chin "Your lucky that Salam has a use for you otherwise I would put you down like the rabid dog you are" Seras said. She then let go of Tyrion's tail and removed the gun. The two of them continued their hunt for survivors.


	50. Cats in the Cradle

Blake and Yang walked off the boat that had taken them to Menagerie. When they looked around they could see that something was off. While people were going about their daily lived, they were doing so as if most of their energy was sapped. Marked stalls at the docks seemed to have less wares than what they normally did. There were a few faunuses that stopped what they were doing and gave harsh glares towards Yang but did not confront her. Blake didn't like what she was seeing it was as if a looming unnatural shade had covered her home. The uncomfortable lull was broken by a familiar voice crying out " Land, Sweet safe wonderful land." Neptune said as he was on his hands and knees kissing the ground below him.

"Dude your embarrassing me" Sun Growled under his breath. As he looked around he could see a large number of people giving him and his partner strange looks.

"Sun, Neptune. What are you Guys doing here" Yang asked as she and Blake walked up to the pair. Sun groaned as he saw the two, it was bad enough that Neptune embarrassing them in public but now people that he actually knew had seen him. Sun scratched the back of his neck as he answered "We might have angered some unsavory people during one of my little escapades, so I figured it would be best to get out of Minstrel for a while."

"So your hiding from the mob." Blake deadpanned.

"Yes" Neptune answered as Sun face palmed "Look if its not two much of a hassle can we hang around you two, Your way better fighters then we are."

"Blake?" Yang asked. The two of them had come here for Blake and it was up to her. Blake knew what the right thing to do was. She would what was right even though she didn't like it. With a sigh she answered "Fine the two of you can tag along."

The four Hunters walked down the streets of Menagerie heading towards Blake's house. People were giving them glares and strange looks, more specifically at Yang and Neptune. Posted all around the city were missing persons posters for at least twenty different individuals. As they were walking they passed by a group of young children playing with a ball. One of the kids failed to catch the ball which rolled to Neptune's feet. Neptune picked up the ball and with a genuine smile he held out the ball to the kids. The young faunuses all looked at each other before one of them reluctantly took the ball from Neptune. As her returned to his friends he asked "Is it just me or are we getting the cold shoulder?"

"Its not just you." Yang answered as she looked around.

"Something bad must have happened recently" Blake said. The four of them continued on in silence to Blakes house. When they came up to the belladonna family house both Sun and Neptune had their jaws on the floor while Yang gave a whistle in approval. Blake braced herself for what would come next. Blake felt Yang put her hand on her shoulder in support. Blake knocked on the door and from the other side a female voice said "One moment I'm on my way" As the door opened Blake took a deep breath this would be the first time that she would see her mother in years.

Kali Belladonna slowly opened the door slowly not knowing who was on the other side. When she saw who was on the other side she couldn't believe her eyes. With tears she said "Blake is that really you. It's been to long"

"Mom I'm sorry for" Blake started only to be interrupted as Kali grabbed Blake and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok sweetie, all that matters that is that you're here now" Kali said as the two separated. At that moment Ghira walked out to see what was going on. Blake gave a sheepish grin as she locked eyes with her father. For a few moments nothing happened suddenly Ghira grabbed his daughter and hugged her. Tears ran down Blake's face she was so relived that her parent's didn't hate her. The three Belladonnas walked into their house followed by Yang, Sun and Neptune.

As the six of them sat down in the living room Kali was the first to talk "Blake we herd that you left the fang from a few friends but we didn't here anything afterwards what happened to you?"

"After I left the fang I wanted to make up for everything that I had done, all the people that I had hurt, so I joined the hunters. You two always said that they were doing the greatest work in Remnant" Blake answered.

"So this must be the rest of your team" Ghira said as he looked at the rest of the students in the room.

"Actually Sun and Neptune aren't part of my team. They are friends from school that happen to be here." Blake said as she shook her head. Blake then took a deep breath as she prepared to drop the bombshell as she put her hand on Yang's "Not only is Yang my partner she is also my Girlfriend. She is always supportive of me and never judged me for being a faunus."

Both Kali and Ghira looked at each other in surprise, while they had no problem with it they were surprised that their daughter was dating a human. The last time that they had seen Blake she had thought that almost all humans were evil. But now she had changed for the better.

"It's so nice to meet both of you." Yang said.

"As long she makes you happy, we will support your relationship." Kali said.

"However if you hurt her in any way, I will end you" Ghira said as he gave Yang an intimidating look. Yang however wasn't impressed growing up with Raven. And it took all of her self-control not to give the typical Branwen response of returning the look and attempting to stare the other person down. Yang knew that first impressions were important.

"Blake I'm so glad you're here, But I wish you had come at a better time." Kali said.

"What's going on. I noticed people seemed to be on edge outside. Blake asked.

"People didn't seem to like us outside. But Sun said Menagerie was one of the most excepting places around. Neptune commented.

Ghira looked down sadly. "Things haven't been going well recently. We haven't been getting the supplies that we need. People across Remnant have been blaming us for attacks that we or the fang were not a part of. And in the last week Twenty different people have gone missing. I'm afraid of what is coming next."


	51. The Mine of Death

The Schnee private jet landed near the Schnee dust mine. It was unnervingly silent as team WVRN and the others walked towards the sight of death. All around the sight were Schnee security droids patrolling around the grounds. And all across the area there were outlines of where dead bodies. The four hunters walked off to do their jobs with Whitely leading them to the mines. Jacque walked quickly towards his office with Mr. Jekyll following afterwards. He wanted to make sure that despite the attack on his mines that business for the rest of the company was proceeding as normal.

"Be honest with me Mr. Jekyll. How are people reacting to this event?" Jacque asked as he sat down.

"I can assure you the public is still on our side. We have payed the families of your dead employees and increased security cross your remaining work sights." Jekyll replied as he took off his hat and sat down across from his boss.

"That seems rather costly. Without this mine supplying us with dust the company is losing millions of Lien already." Jacques replied.

"But necessary. By doing this we can keep the public on our side which will be beneficial in the long run. And I do have some ideas on how to make up for the lost revenue. I believe we should increase prices for our products that we sell, and we could decrease sales of dust to areas outside of Atlas. With the increase in grimm attacks the demand for dust will increase and with less of a supply they will have to pay more for what they need." Jekyll replied. "And worry not I have a few tricks to punish both the Fang and their supporters in Menagerie that can't be traced back to us."

"Very good." Jacques said with a chuckle. Even though there was no proof Jacques truly believed that the White Fang were behind this and there would be repercussions for this act against him and all those before this. They had gotten to bold and needed to be reminded of the order of society.

Back outside the young hunters were looking around the scene of the crime. While the bodies had been moved to be buried the rest of the site was untouched. Whitely handed the young huntresses several scrolls with photos of the bodies. And what they saw wasn't pretty. The people could only be described has slaughtered with terror etched on their faces. Blood was still stained on the ground and walls of buildings. Whitely then said "It's not a good sight. And who did this knew where to strike our automated security was down just before the attack started."

"I know. What kind of monsters would do this?" Ruby replied as she turned off the scroll sick to her stomach.

"The White Fang would. This isn't the first time they have attacked Schnee company work sites." Whitely replied.

"I don't think so." Vernal said as she shook her head. "There are no White Fang tags, no one is calming that the Fang did this, and the dust is left behind. This looks closer to grimm attacks, wild, savage and brutal."

"Grimm don't use weapons." Whitely countered.

"Maybe it could have the Black Claw, or what's left of them." Weiss said.

"The who?" Whitely asked not knowing about this organization.

"A splinter group of the White Fang that were too extreme. They were lead by Adam Taurus until his death. Most of them were either captured or killed at the battle of Vale. What's left of them could have done this." Weiss explained.

"So it was still those filthy animals" Whitely said.

Ruby began to glare at Whitely, she couldn't believe what he had just said. While Weiss did have some problems with faunuses in the beginning she was never that bad. Weiss seeing that Ruby was about to go on a tirade intervened. "As of right now we don't know what did this" Weiss said. "Let's search around in the mines Whitely stay here there might be something that people missed."

As Weiss and Ruby walked into the mines things looked very similar to what was outside. The Outlines of where bodies had laid could be seen and the remains of droids. Unfortunately for the investigators in order to save money the mining droids had no form of video recordings or long term memory their for anything that they had seen was lost forever. The smell of death was lingering in the mines. This made both girls eyes water as they traveled deeper into the pit of death. As they were searching for clues the two noticed that there was one path that had been sealed off and hadn't been opened in the three days since the attack, the mine was separated by doors in case of gas leaks. Weiss punched in a code on the door. The door swung open to a sight that hadn't been touched after the attack had happened. Ruby and Weiss couldn't believe what they were seeing it was even worse with the bodies that were starting to rot still there.

"This is terrible" Ruby said.

"I know, these men deserve justice" Weiss replied. At that moment a noise at the far end of the room drew the attention of the two girls as out of the shadows a High Grimm armed with a double headed ax and wearing crude armor leapt out of the shadows at them. Weiss and Ruby couldn't believe what they were seeing. The two huntresses pulled out their weapons. "don't shoot, you might hit the dust crystals and set of a chain reaction." Weiss cried out.

With a bellow the High Grimm rushed at the pair swinging it's axe at Ruby who blocked the attack with her scythe. In response the Grimm punched Ruby in the face sending her stumbling back. Weiss stabbed at the creature with her sword only for the creature to bat aside her blade with the flat end of it's axe. Ruby having recovered jumped at her opponent and brought Crescent Rose down at the monster's head. The grimm dodged the attack by rolling out of the way before it swiped with it's axe at Ruby who barley ducked under the weapon. With a roar the creature lunged at Weiss who rolled out of the way, slashing at its legs. The attack managed to hit, it's leg began to bleed black blood, however it did little to slow down the monster. In response the monster began to wildly swing around as the closed in on both of its opponents who were hard pressed to block every attack. The Grimm got in one blow on Weiss who was sent tumbling back but her Aura stopped any permeant damage. Ruby jumped and landed next too Weiss who got back up. The two girls shared a look before they rushed their opponent together. Ruby swung with her Scythe knocking the axe out of the way. She then slammed the butt of her scythe into the High Grimm's stomach causing it stumble back. Ruby Then ducked down as Weiss spring boarded off of Ruby's back leaping at their opponent. Weiss slashed as she passed her opponent and landed on one knee. The High Grimm's head fell off as both the body and head began to decay at a rapid speed leaving nothing behind.

"What the hell was that." Ruby said.

"Some kind of human grimm hybrid. And I think we found out what killed those people." Weiss replied.

"It couldn't have killed this entire mine alone. It must have gotten separated from the rest of its pack. We have to find where the rest of them hid before they kill more people." Ruby replied.

**School starts for me tomorrow so updates will not be has constant. But do not worry I will not give up on this story.**


	52. The Knights of Minstrel pt1

The sun was setting in the wilds outside of Minstrel late in the day. Qrow, Winter, and team JNPR continued on in their trek to safety, it had been hours since they had crashed. The group traveled with haste to Minstrel as they needed to escape this field of death. As they came over a hill they found another crashed transport ship. Like before the survivors of the crash were slaughtered in gruesome manors. But there was a major difference, at the sight their was camp set up. The six heroes looked at each other as they went closer to the horrible sight.

"This is terrible, its like some kind of monster was here" Pyrrha said.

"We need to keep moving, these corpses are a lot fresher than the others that we've encountered" Qrow said sadly. He hatted just leaving these people out to rot, but sometimes the greater good prevented you from doing what was right. Qrow then pulled out his flask and took a drink.

"We can't keep going its getting dark." Jaune said. As Qrow looked around he could se that Jaune was right. It was getting late. While he didn't like it Qrow knew that traveling in the dark would be even more dangerous. With a nod Qrow signaled the others to start to set up camp.

"I'm going to see if the distress beacon on the transport is active, if it is we might be rescued tonight." Winter said.

Qrow looked at team JNPR. They were too young to be caught up on Ozpin's secret war. But they were and they needed to know what they were up against. Qrow quickly got the young kids attention and with a heavy heart said "Look I promised you guys answers and now is as good a time as any. There is a monster called Salam that wants to plunge the world into darkness and is the source of many of the worlds grimm problems. Ozpin knew this and he created a group of remarkable individuals to counter Salem. For years we have been keeping the world safe from Salem and her minions. I don't know how but Ozpin found a way to reincarnate, that's our mission to find his next reincarnation before Salem's minions do."

The members of team JNPR looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing how much of the world's future depended on the success of this mission. However they didn't have time to process this new information something else drew their attention, crazed laughter. Standing on top of the hill were Tyrian Callows and Seras Tepes. Seras smacked Tyrian upside the head which caused him to stop laughing. "You idiot, we could have gotten them quietly. But you had to open your big mouth." Seras snarled out.

"There's no fun in that." Tyrian snarked back.

Seras just rolled her eyes. This was the reason that he wasn't a member of the cult. He was to wild and wouldn't follow anyone's orders that his own or Salem's. Seras would deal with the crazed faunus later, right now she had to finish the mistresses assignment. She then pulled out a tommy gun and unleashed a hail of lead down on the heroes below who barely dove out of the way. She would have continued firing had Tyrian not leapt forward to engage their opponents at point blank range. Only an idiot like him would give up the high ground Seras thought to herself.

Qrow brought up his blade and was able to block Tyrian's lunging attack. Tyrian was shoved back and then had to duck as Qrow Swung his sword at the faunus. The two to them then continued on exchanging blows. At that point Winter had come out of the wreckage and had tried to join in fighting Tyrian only to be intercepted by Seras. Seras swung a metallic bat at Winter who leapt back and summoned a pure white Beowolf that lunged at Seras. Seras swung her bat at the summon shattering it, this caused Winter to curse as it would take time for her to be able to summon again. Winter was barely able to block Seras's next attack.

"We have to do something." Pyrrha said as she watched the fight.

"Your right." Jaune said as he drew his weapons. "Pyrrha your with me. Ren, Nora go help Winter."

The four students leapt forward to join in the fight. Tyrian was caught off guard as Jaune slammed into him with his shield. Tyrian growled as he pointed one of his wrist blades at Jaune and tried to fire only for Pyrrha to use her spear to knock his arm aside. Angerly Tyrian began to unleash a furry of blows at he is new opponents who were barely able to defend themselves and were quickly pushed back. At that moment Qrow took advantage of Tyrian being distracted and swung his blade at the mad man. Tyrian leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being cut in half by Qrow. As Tyrian was moving Pyrrha threw her shield at him knocking him back again. Tyrian at that point unfurled his tail and tired to stab a surprised Pyrrha who was pushed out of the way by Jaune, who used his shield to block the tail. Now with three ways to attack Tyrian was able to gain the advantage once more.

Seras jumped back as Ren and Nora tried to rush her. She then Pulled out her tommy gun and began to fire at the her two new opponents. Winter created a Glyph that appeared under Seras who rolled off of the glyph just as it froze where she was standing. Winter, Ren and Nora began to advance on Seras as she dodged and as Seras recovered she was set upon on three different sides. Nora Swung her hammer with glee at her opponent who was knocked back out away from the others. Ren then began to use his guns and fire at the cultist who ran to avoid the bullets and hid behind some cover. Seras pulled out a flask of her own and opened it poring blood down her throat. Seras smiled as she felt new strength, her semblance allowed her grow in power temporarily from drinking blood. With increased speed and strength Seras went back on the offensive. Winter was not prepared for her opponent to attack her with such speed that Winter was not able to block the next attack From Seras's bat. Winter screamed in pain as she felt her ribs crack.

Qrow, Jaune and, Pyrrha were distracted by Winters screams. Tyrian took advantage of his opponents being distracted and tried to use his tail to stab Jaune. Qrow seeing this quickly got back to his senses and got in the way trying to use his sword to deflect the tail. Tyrian's tail skittered of off Qrow's blade but kept going glancing Qrow on the side. Qrow got to one knee as poison began to flow threw his body. Tyrian began to advance on his downed opponent when all of a sudden a new opponent shoulder bashed him hard sending him rolling landing right next to Seras who cursed at her sight of her new opponents the Knights of Minstrel. Tyrian got back up and was about to rush his new opponents only to be grabbed by Seras. With a flash of red they were gone.

The leader of the four face was covered by a helmet and metal face mask so that only his blue eyes could be seen. His armor was metal bands that wrapped around his body and underneath it was a chain mail vest. Both his arms and legs had metal coverings and he was armed with a two handed long sword. The second member of the group and the only female was the least armored. While her face was covered by a metallic mask and hood there as a single strand of blond hair that was seen laying over her mask. She was wearing form fitting hardened leather and only had a metal breast plate that covered her chest. She had a crossbow on her back and was holding a short sword and a dagger. The third member of the group member of the group was the largest and the most armored. He was wearing full plate mail armor that covered him from head to toe. On his helmet was a large metal crest that looked like crashing waves and their were water like etches on his pole axe. The fourth and final member of the group was the most plain. Like the others he was wearing a helmet that had a wide brim on it. His ring mail armor did not cover his arms which were well defined and scared. On his left he had a small kite shield and he was resting his flail on his other shoulder.

The leader of the four sheathed his blade X-Caliburn and began to shout orders. "Benny, Lance get to the wounded and start stabilizing them." The one with the flail, Benny, and the pole axe wielder Lance rushed over to Qrow and Winter with med kits. The other two knights began to walked up to Jaune who was sweating bullets at this point. Jaune's teammates rushed to his side ready to defend their leader. Jaune however said "Guys it's ok."

The female knight then asked "Who are these three, Jaune?"

"These are my teammates Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora" Jaune said "Guys these are my parents Arthur and Gwen Arc."


	53. The Knights of Minstrel pt2

There was no noise coming from any of the three Arc family. Jaune gave a nervous and sheepish grin as he walked up to his parents. While Arthur stayed where he was Gwen stepped forward as pulled of her helmet. There were tears in her eyes as she gave a soft smile that was similar to the ones that Jaune gave. She then placed both of her hands on her son's shoulders, before she pulled her son into a deep hug. "Why did you leave? You didn't even leave a note or contact us at all. Were we that bad as parents?"

"No mom you two were the best parents you could be. It's just that I needed to strike out on my own and make something of myself outside of your shadows. I'm sorry I never contacted you, but I was afraid that if I did, I would never have had my chance to discover who I was." Jaune replied softly.

"Awwww. That's precious." Nora commented at the sight.

"Son I'm glad your ok. We will talk about your actions later. Right now, were deep in enemy territory and we have no idea where the Blood Countess and her new associate went." Arthur said in his usual business-like tone. Jaune nervously gulped as Pyrrha placed a reassuring hand on her leaders shoulder.

"Who is the Blood Countess?" Ren asked.

"She is the current head of the Tepes crime family. She runs a criminal empire. Running drugs and weapons, illegal fights, prostitution, gambling. If it's happening in Minstrel, she's the one running it." Benny said as he helped Winter up to the group. Lance on the other hand had simply slung Qrow, who was delirious from the poison at this point, over his shoulder. Arthur pulled out his scroll and pressed a button signaling their transportation. A heavily armored vehicle that looked like a RV on steroids and their was a small glass dome on top for looking outside. The boarding ramp opened, and the heroes got on board.

The inside of the vehicle was spacious with many different commodities to allow for people to live in the vehicle in the wild for a long period of time such a kitchen and a small medical station. There was another woman inside the vehicle. She was wearing a low cut skintight black dress that left nothing to the imagination and hung onto her shapely figure. Her brownish red hair was in a ponytail and She had the same blue eyes as Arthur, but they were cold. She looked at Jaune and frowned. "So, you've returned Jaune, oh joy." The woman sarcastically replied though there was a hint of genuine sincerity in her voice.

"Hey Aunt Morgan." Jaune said with a small wave. Morgan just rolled her eyes and then moved to the medical station where Qrow and Winter were being placed.

"What's her problem" Pyrrha angrily asked.

"She probably still mad at Jaune for blowing up her lab" Lance answered with a chuckle as he passed the group and got to the controls. At that moment Nora bust out laughing.

"Son we need to talk" Arthur said as he gestured to the ladder that would take them to the observation dome. The two men climbed up the ladder to get some privacy. Pyrrha nervously looed onwards as Jaune climbed out of site only for Gwen to put a reassuring hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Don't worry Jaune will be fine. The two of them need to do this alone." She said.

"I can't help it Jaune's my partner." Pyrrha replied.

I know. I was the same way around Arthur when we were your age" Gwen replied with a smile as Pyrrha's face went as red as her hair.

Arthur and jaune climbed into the observation dome and neither of them said a word. The silence was palpable between the two men. Arthur looked towards the ground as he removed his helmet. His brown hair and beard were clean and neat. Arthur looked at his son and gave a heavy sigh. "Jaune, I'm sorry. I know I never was the best father." Arthur began.

"No, You were a great father." Jaune interrupted. It was true. Even though Arthur did make mistakes jaune knew that his father cared and tried his best to be a good parent to him and his seven sisters. He wasn't perfect but no parent was.

"But I told you to give up on your dream. I never should have done that. And that's why you ran isn't it." Arthur said sadly.

"I won't lie and say that wasn't part of it. But the main reason that I left is that I wanted to be a hero like you, but I felt that I could never do it as long as I was stuck in your shadow. Ozpin gave me a chance at Beacon that I couldn't get any where else. I was afraid that you and mom wouldn't let me go if you new the truth dad. Your still my hero." Jaune replied.

"It's just that you always rushed into things and put yourself in danger trying to be like me. And that terrified me. I didn't want to lose you, and I though that as a hunter you would have just rushed into danger just to prove yourself" Arthur said to his son "And I see that you have taken up the family blade"

"Crocea Mors is the only weapon that I ever used that didn't end in disaster. I know that I took it but if you want it back." Jaune said as he handed the blade to his father.

"No, it's yours now. You lead your own team now." Arthur replied as he pushed the weapon back into his son's hands. Then the two men smiled as they shook hands as equals. As the two men climbed back down into the main room minstrel came into view. Lance then told everyone "People we are now reaching our destination. Minstrel."

"Minstrel" Pyrrha said in aw having never seen Haven Academy before.

"Minstrel" Nora repeated for some strange reason.

"It's only a model" Qrow said still delusional from Tyrion's venom even after it was purged from his body. He was then shushed by Winter.

With a red Flash Seras and Tyrion appeared before a large manor. Seras smiled as she saw her family home. It was from here that she ran her criminal empire. While Salem's orders came first, she still had duties has the head of the Tepes family. Not to mention their targets had gotten away. Seras wasn't stupid she and Tyrion had been fighting for hours trying to find Ozpin's agent in the hunter convoy there was no way the two of them could take on the best Mistral had to offer at that point in time. Not that I mattered they would kill all those that stood in the way of Salem. True the knights may be Minstrel's light, but the true city belonged to her.


	54. The True White Fang pt1

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. Menagerie was under siege by an unknown force. People were going missing, supplies were not coming in, and tensions were rising between Menagerie and the outside world. Menagerie was her home and she needed to protect it. Another thing that worried Blake would be the reaction of the population. The last time something like this had happened the White Fang began to militarize which eventually lead to Adam coming into power in the Fang until he and his forces broke off from the organization. Blake knew that she needed to do something. If not innocent people would be hurt and relations between Menagerie and the outside world could be irreversibly damaged. She then turned to her parents and asked "Is their anything that we can do to help?" Sun, Neptune and, Yang nodded in agreement.

"Right now I don't know what we can do to stop this, We had to call in some outside help." Ghira said.

"If you called in hunters, I'm pretty sure we could join them mister and misses B." Sun commented.

"We didn't call in more hunters. The ones that we do have are swamped keeping our borders safe with the increase in grimm attacks. And with a new Hunt Master we didn't know if asking for help would do anything." Ghira said sadly.

"I know my mom, if you asked for help she would have sent people to do investigate." Yang said. Ghira and Kali looked at each other in surprise their daughter's girlfriend was the child of the current Hunt Master.

"I'm sorry that we didn't trust your mother, Yang. It's just that people were going missing and we had to get some one we knew would come here. Sienna Khan and the White Fang." Kali said.

"Aren't the White Fang a little lose when it comes to following the law. Are you sure that asking them for help is the best idea." Neptune nervously asked.

"We know the current leader of the Fang. Sienna has standards and she cares about the wellbeing of Menagerie. She wont do anything that would hurt us." Ghira replied.

At that moment there was a knocking on the door. Kali walked towards the door and opened it. And standing on the other side was Sienna Khan, her body guards and, Ilia Amitola. The two guards were the first of the four to enter and quickly surveyed the inside of the house. The two of them then signaled Sienna that it was safe who along with Ilia entered the house. As Sienna entered the house she said "Kali its been to long. Its great to see you again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. Hopefully we can find out who is behind this and end them quickly."

"Indeed." Kali said. "And just so you know we have some unexpected guests. Blake returned and she brought friends." Upon hearing this Ilia smiled as she heard that one of her oldest friends had returned. Ilia could believe when Blake had left the Fang not liking where the current leadership who was following Adam Taurus more and more were taking the organization. However Sienna was able to truly cement her power when the old counsel disappeared and she was able to create a new one that was more aligned with her ideas. After Adam was exiled for killing innocent civilians Ilia had tried to contact Blake to bring her back but it was as if Blake had gone off the radar. After so long Blake had returned home. As Ilia walked into the main room she was surprised at what she saw. Two of Blake's friends were human. And if that wasn't enough she was sitting extremely close to the blonde human girl and the two were holding hands. Blake blinked as she saw Ilia and said something to the blonde and then walked up to her old friend. "Ilia is that you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah Blake its me. I haven't heard from you since you left the Fang. Where have you been? I haven't heard anything from you from over a year." Ilia responded.

"Sorry for keeping quiet I was afraid what Adam would do if he tracked me down. After I left I joined the Hunters." Blake replied. Ilia looked down when she heard this. She had wanted to see if she could get Blake to rejoin the White Fang now that they were following a somewhat more noble path. But now it seemed that Blake had joined another organization.

"So your friends must be your hunter team." Ilia commented.

Blake chuckled as she shook her head. "Actually Sun and Neptune are just friends I met at Beacon that happened to be here at the same time. Yang is a member of my team. She's my partner and Girlfriend." Ilia couldn't believe what she was hearing Blake was dating a human. Ilia looked again at Yang with a tinge of jealously. "So how did that happen?" Ilia asked.

"It just happened. Yang is always supportive of me and never judged me for being a faunus or for my past." Blake replied.

At that moment Kali, Sienna and her guards walked into the room and sat down. Ilia and Blake went to join the rest of the people in the room. As everyone sat down Sienna was the first to talk. "Now that everyone is here. we can get down to business. From what I know the kidnaping and the loss of supplies heading to Menagerie are completely separate. About a week ago one a Schnee was attacked and destroyed, naturality Jacques is blaming the White Fang and he is increasing prices on what we need to buy has a form of retaliation. Luckily we were able to acquire some much needed supplies and they are being currently distributed to the population."

At that Neptune made a sound to show his discomfort. Ilia then said "The entire caravan used drones and robots so Jacques didn't have to pay employees no one was killed."

"Do you think that Adam Taurus and his exiles were responsible for the attack. Last we heard about him he was near Vale and was gathering weapons for something big" Ghira asked

"It wasn't Adam. He's dead. And most of his followers were captured in the Battle of Vale" responded Blake. At that moment everyone in the room except the hunters looked at Blake.

"Are you sure that, that traitor is dead." Sienna asked

"We're pretty sure. I don't know of anyone who could survive loosing a hand, then being harpooned in the back, thrown out of a moving train, then have the tunnel the train was in collapsed on him." Yang answered.

Sienna let the new information sink in. Adam was her greatest shame. She had taken him on has an apprentice and taught him much of what she knew but he had become too wild, killing those that didn't deserve it with a nod she continued. "We need to focus on the kidnappings. The last time something like this happened was when DR. Monroe was loose. Are there any similarities between all the kidnappings?"

"The only similarity between the kidnappings is that all were big supporters of the White Fang and other faunus rights groups." Ghira answered.

" I have an idea." Blake said "If we could find out the next target we could try and ambush the kidnapers or follow them back to their hide out."

"It's a risky idea but I it will probably work. We need to move fast there is no telling when the next person will go missing" Sienna said with vigor. Menagerie was her home and she would protect her home and people.


	55. The True White Fang pt2

After finalizing the plan the young hunters and Ilia left the Belladonna house to investigate the missing people and to scope who would most likely be kidnaped next. Sienna stayed back to talk with Ghira and Kali about other topics that concerned Menagerie. As the five people continued to walk around Menagerie. As the group walked down to the market the humans in the group were again given looks by many members of the population.

Neptune was not happy with all of the negative attention he was being given. He nervously looked around and then whispered "Why are they staring at us we haven't done anything to them."

"You can't blame them." Ilia said "Faunuses and humans haven't had the best history."

"Still it doesn't excuse how they are treating us now." Yang countered. "People need to focus on the here and now."

Ilia just rolled her eyes at this, as far as Ilia was concerned Yang was just another human that never knew the plight of her people. Yang saw this action grumbled under her breath.

"You have something to say to me say it to my face" Ilia said as she pointed at Yang.

"I just think it's unfair that your judging me before getting to know me." Yang shot back. At that point the two women began to glare daggers at each other. At that moment Blake stepped in between the two of them and yelled "Both of you enough. We have a job to do." Both Ilia and Yang looked down but didn't apologize to one another. At that moment a large crowd of people drew the attention of the five. As they got closer they could see the banner of the White Fang and many members of the organization. They were handing out food and medicine to the crowd who were gladly accepting the much needed relief aid. Blake smiled as she saw this.

"Thank you so much" said a faunus as they were handed a box of food. At that moment an explosion came out of one of the buildings. The debris landed into the crowd harming both civilians and members of the fang. The crowd began to go scatter in panic as the White Fang tired their best to help the people. Masked armed men came out of the burning building. One of the invaders armed with a flamethrower headed towards the now unguarded pile of supplies and began to burn them to ash. The other men began to start shooting at the Members of the white fang and corralling civilians. The five heroes rushed to join the fray.

Yang was the first of the five to reach her opponents and with a blast from her gauntlets she sent two of the armed attackers flying. Ilia jumped in and pulled out her whip and used it to grab a solder and pull him to the ground. Neptune stabbed his weapon which was in its trident into the foot of his opponent before impaling him. Sun was using his nunchucks Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang knocking aside two more of the armed men. Blake however was the fiercest of the five with one swing of her sword two men fell to the ground un moving before she spun around and stabbed a third solder. It was at that moment that the solder armed with the flamethrower began to fire on the young heroes who all jumped back avoiding the flames. "Enough were not here to kill these poor creatures but to cure them." A new voice said. As one the masked attackers stood down.

Out of the burning building another figure walked out. She was older looking woman around her late forties. Her hair was pitch black and in a ponytail. On her face was a pair of glasses and a surgical mask. She was wearing a pure white lab coat and rubber gloves that were both covered in blood. In one of her hands appeared to be a bone saw that was dripping with blood. The woman pulled down her surgical mast to show her face which had massive claw marks over her mouth. Behind her were two more masked men were carrying a large device with the Schnee company logo on it.

"Dr. Evalyn Monroe" Blake snarled out. "What is a monster like you doing here?" Monroe simply ignored Blake as she walked towards Yang and Neptune, the latter of which was nervously stepping backwards. She then clicked her tongue and said "What a shame. You two lowering yourselves to their level." The Doctor, if you could call her that, then turned to the crowd. And began to talk in a condescending voice "Listen up you filthy animals. For those of you that don't know me I'm Evalyn Monroe, your salvation. I have spent my life finding a cure for your condition being a faunus. Tell your leaders to surrender themselves to be cured or else."

"We'll end you right hear and now!" Ilia yelled as she, Blake sand several members of the White Fang rushed at her.

"Deploy the shrieker" Dr. Monroe said. One of the Masked men pressed a button on the Schnee device activating it. The device began to unleash a high pitched noise. Many of the Faunuses began to cry out in pain as they tried in vain to stop the noise. The woman signaled the men to turn off the device. As the noise stopped Monroe spoke again "Your leaders have three days to comply or menagerie will be destroyed. And with that Monroe and all of her men disappeared in a red flash.

Ghira, Kali and Sienna ran to the center of the town as soon as they herd the screams and explosions. What they say was chaos people were badly hurt and many others were dead. Both Ghira and Kali ran up to Blake who was being helped up by Yang. Ilia walked up to Sienna who was barking orders to her men to start helping the civilians. "It was Doctor Monroe she did this. And she had some sort of Schnee device that caused us pain." Ilia said.

"I knew that Jacques was a bastard but I though he had some sense of decency. If he wants a war he's got one" Sienna declared. Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows. Gregor smiled as his masters plans were all coming together.


	56. Clipped Wings

Cardin groaned as he continued to march forward in his current mission. Ever since the Battle of Vale things hadn't been good for him and his team. Unlike when Ozpin was in charge the current Hunt Master wouldn't let him and his team get away with their normal activities. Many of his past and current actions had led to him and his team having to do repair work on the school and other menial tasks. He and his team were currently aiding a veteran hunter team in escorting a group of refugees from a small town need the recently destroyed Schnee dust mine. Cardin was sure that the only reason he was even on a mission at this point was that the hunters were stretched thin and needed all hands-on deck.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Sky Lark asked.

"Quit complaining. At least we're on a mission and not stuck painting walls." Dove Bronzewing answered.

"I swear the new Hunt Master has it out for us." Cardin mumbled under his breath.

Russel smirked as see turned towards Cardin. Cardin's crush and failed attempts to impress Vernal had become a running joke amounts his teammates "So Cardin, how do you like your mother in law?" he asked as the other two members of the team began to laugh at him.

"That's enough chitchat you four. Were here to do a job not to complain" said the leader of the veteran hunter team Sean "Daniel hasn't reported back from scouting ahead. That isn't like him."

At that moment several roars could be heard as a group of High Grimm leaped out of their ambush spot. One of them threw a grenade at the refugees, which promptly exploded killing many of them. Several High Grimm armed with crossbows began to fire at the survivors only to be blocked by the elder hunters. Seeing that ranged attacks were no longer working the largest of the high grimm gave a signal to the rest of them. The remaining refugees began to panic as the High Grimm charged at them. The members of team CRDL were frozen in both shock and fear at what they were seeing. The three elder hunters pulled out their weapons and got into a defensive positions prepared to fight the new enemy. Sean yelled out "Peirce, Timothy your with me. Let's cut these bastards down to size. Cardin take your team and get the rest of the refugees out of here." Cardin upon being yelled at snapped out of his funk and started giving his own orders. "You heard the man let's move people." As one the members of team CLDR and the few remaining civilians started moving onwards as the High Grimm converged on the three elder hunters.

"What the hell were those things?" Russel asked as he was running. No one had an answer as they continued to move away from the battle. However, it was for not as several more High Grimm were waiting for them. As they charged at the survivors team CRDL Pulled out their weapons, they were trapped and the only to survive was to fight. Cardin swung his mace at the first of the High Grimm that came at him only of the creature to block his attack with its spear. It then tried to stab at Cardin who was barely able to bat aside the spear. From the corner of his eye Cardin could see that his team was out matched and just two many attackers allowing them to send more attackers at the now unprotected refugees who had run from the second wave of ambushers. They were quickly slaughtered.

"We need to get out of here now" Sky cried out as he turned and ran away from the battle, Russel and Dove following suit with a number of high grimm fallowing after them. This lead to Cardin silently cursing as looked around he was alone, surrounded by enemies and the people that he was assigned to protect were dead. There was only one option for him, survival. Cardin side stepped a spear thrust from his opponent as he disengaged. As he was running away another monster jumped out at him causing him to veer left away. Unfortunately for him this lead him strait to a good-sized cliff with a large river below. Cardin turned around only to see that a group of High Grimm had cut off his escape. However, none of them moved to attack as they opened ranks and the leader stepped forward.

The leader of the High Grimm drew his massive cleaver like sword and with a roar rushed at Cardin. Cardin was barely able to duck under his opponents first swing which would have decapitated him otherwise. In retaliation Cardin tried to swing his mace at the monster only to have his attack blocked. The monster then punched Cardin in the face causing him to stumble back, which saved his life as the Grimm's sword slashed down right where he was standing beforehand. Cardin aimed his mace to use its gun form at his opponent only for it to grab the mace and pull it out of Cardin's hands. Cardin was then smacked in the fade with his own weapon sending him flying towards the cliff where he just barely managed not to fall off. With a sadistic and toothy grin, the leader of the High Grimm marched forward on Cardin who pulled out a knife and rushed at his opponent. However, it was for not has the creature stabbed him in the gut with its sword. This caused Cardin to stumble back as the sword was pulled out of him. As he stumbled back Cardin missteped and fell of the cliff and landed in the river with a loud splash.

The High Grimm cheered at their leader as a several more of them came out of the woods dragging along the rest of team CLDR who were beaten but alive. A hooded figure was with them and looked at the trio. Unlike the veteran hunters who would be used to create more High Grimm they were weak. Salam would have no use for them. He turned to the leader of the high grimm and said, "Do with them what you wish, I have no use for them."

The leader of the of the High Grimm looked at the man then turned to the rest of his solders. "Looks like meats back on the menu boys." It announced to its cheering subordinates and the horror of Dove, Sky, and Russel.


	57. The True Face

Weiss and Ruby walked out of the mine with identical grim looks on their faces. It was understandable for them to be distressed. The two of them had just faced something they had never thought possible a human/grimm hybrid. Another thing that bothered both girls was the fact that they rightfully believed that there was more that one of those things out there. Ruby looked at he partner and said "We have to tell your dad and my mom about what we just found."

Weiss though for a moment before shaking her head no as she stated "I know that my father will not believe us without evidence. We don't have any proof, that things body disintegrated when we killed it, down to the bone. And for some strange reason the security cameras are still down in that area." At that moment Weiss stopped walking when she realized that. It didn't make any sense that in only one area of the mine that security wouldn't be active unless that thing was their on purpose.

Ruby noticed this and stopped walking with her partner and with concern asked " Weiss what's wrong?"

"Mine security was only down in that area that we found that thing. That is isn't normal when the system was rebooted it should have restored power to the entire mine. That could only mean one thing, some one high up in the company was responsible for these things." Weiss said as Ruby gasped in shock at the revelation. It was at this point that the two of them walked out of the mine to meet up with Vernal and Neo. Vernal walked over with a disgusted look on her face as she and Neo walked over to the pair. As the four met up Vernal said "We found nothing up here, Not that Neo wasn't much help, she spent most of her time flirting with your brother Weiss."

Ruby looked at Neo shaking her head before she got serious "That's not important however what we found was, some kind of human/grimm hybrid.

"And that's not all, we have reason to believe that someone in the company was responsible for this" Weiss added. However before anyone could comment Weiss's scroll began to beep signaling that she was getting a call. Sensing that it was important Weiss picked up the device and activated it showing Blake and Yang on the other side.

"Sorry for bothering you but this is important, Menagerie was just attacked by people using Schnee weapons that were made to fight faunuses. I'm not saying that you or your father were involved but do you know anything about these weapons?" Blake asked.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. This didn't sound like her father, the man would never fund terrorists, mostly due to the fact that their was a chance that his involvement could be exposed and that would be bad for business. However the Schnee company was so big that she didn't know everything that was being developed and maybe it was the same for her father. Weiss shook her head as she answered "I'm sorry I don't know anything about anti-faunus weapons, however funding and supplying terrorists isn't something he would do."

Blake gave a sigh of relief on her end before she continued on "That's good to hear. Just a warning the White Fang and Menagerie are blaming your family for the attack and preparing for war, be careful."

"That's just like what's going one over hear. The Schnee company is blaming the White Fang for the attack on this mine even though it was someone else. Do you think that the two of them are connected?" Ruby asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. It sounds like someone is trying to start a war." Yang answered.

"Father wont move to attack unless he has absolute proof it was the fang, he wants the public on his side. We'll look into the anti-Faunus weapons. we have reason to believe someone high in the company was involved. Good luck to you to." Weiss responded as she turned off her scroll.

"You were saying something about hybrid grimm and people in the company involved." Vernal said.

"The attack was to well-coordinated and things were to perfect for a coincidence. The area where we faced that thing was completely separated and security was still down. There was no way that wasn't on purpose. We need to investigate. But the problem is getting clearance after I joined the hunters father removed me from a lot of the companies clearances." Weiss confirmed. At that moment Neo gave a Cheshire like grin as she held out Whitley's clearance card for the rest of the team to see.

"You little sneak. You were playing him the whole time" Vernal said with a chuckle as Neo nodded in agreement. However Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and shook their heads. The four young hunters headed towards Jacque's private jet in order to use his private computer. Neo Was using her semblance which allowed her to manipulate how light reflected off of things to make the four of them look like Jacque's private security. Neo's illusions wouldn't hold up to touch but it would suffice for sneaking into a plane. As the four of them got to the private jet Weiss used her brother's access card to enter the private room.

As the four of them got to the private computer Neo stepped up and pulled out one of Roman's inventions that would allow them to hack into Schnee company tech. Weiss personally didn't like that something like this existed but it was needed for this mission. as the screen came up there was there was a group of blocked off files labeled Hyde. Weiss pushed Neo aside and used the device to try and access the files as it was odd that her fathers private computer had files that he couldn't access. It took some time to unblock the files but they were able to see what was inside. There were files that showed multiple different designs for weapons and transfers of money to unknown third parties lead by a man named Henry Hyde, but what shocked Weiss that all of this was not approved by her father but by Edward Jekyll. All four girls turned around as they heard a man clapping to see Edward Jekyll.

"Well you figured it and faster than I expected." Jekyll said. Weiss was not surprised that Jekyll was behind things he cared more about lien that anything else, however attacking the mine made no sense to her. "But why attack the mine, their had to be other ways to start your war to make profits with your partner Hyde?" Weiss asked.

"The mine was elected as a test for the High Grimm by my master who will make the new world order. Your Father was nothing more than a means to an end. And besides even if you know the truth you can't stop the war though you won't be live to see it. As for my partner Hyde would you like to meet him." Jekyll said with a chuckle. At moment Jekyll began to change. His body began to grow in size. Mussels that were not their before burst out of his body as his face hardened. The shift in size destroyed his shirt reviling a necklace with Salem's symbol on it. The girls were no longer standing in front of a man but a monster. With a feral grin the monster said "I'm Henry Hyde your executioner."


	58. Empty Haven

Jaune looked out the window of the armored vehicle as it pulled into Haven academy. The academy was very similar to the one in Vale, but there were several key differences. What Jaune noticed was that there was a distinct lack of students on the grounds. This put Jaune on edge as the last time he had seen Haven it was full of life. One man walked out to meet the people in the armored vehicle, the headmaster of Haven, Leonardo Lionheart. As Jaune prepared himself to continue on with the mission Lance walked up to him.

"It's sad isn't it. How far Haven had fallen in such a short time." Lance said as he shook his head.

"What happened here? It's like everyone left." Jaune replied.

"They were evacuated. It's like Leonardo gave up. Men like him don't deserve to lead." Lance answered as he walked away. It was then that the vehicle stopped moving and the boarding ramp came down allowing the people traveling inside to exit. Arthur was the first out of the vehicle followed by the rest of the passengers. Leo's eyes widened slightly as he saw Qrow but he didn't say anything. Leo quickly composed himself and waked up to Arthur and asked "What happened? Where is everyone else?"

"These are the only ones that made it through. The convoy was ambushed on the way here. The blood countess knew exactly where to hit them. She and her new associates hunted down the survivors." Arthur answered. Leo didn't say anything as he looked down to the ground with a sad sigh he started back towards his office.

"What the hell Leo!" Qrow shouted. The older man turned around and looked at Qrow who walked up to the headmaster and slapped him. "Get a grip you know what we're up against. Right now we need to be strong, for the good of all Remnant. If we fail no one will be safe."

"Your right I'm sorry, Qrow , Arthur follow me to my office there are things we need to discuss." Leo said. The three men heading towards Leo's office.

Gwen looked at her husband as he walked off before tuning to team JNPR and gave a small smile happy that her son was safe. She wanted to get to know the rest of her son's team and signaled them to follow her. As the four younger hunters followed Gwen to the her office. On the desk were a large number of photos showing Jaune and all of his sisters Nora picked up one of the pictures of a baby Jaune and shrieked in joy "You were so tiny and adorable" Ren shook his head but gladly accepted the photo when Nora handed it to him.

"Oh if you want to see, I have a whole album of Jaune's baby photos." Gwen said with a smile.

"That would be lovely." Pyrrha said.

"Mom." Jaune groaned out as the rest of his team laughed at his misfortune.

Back in Leo's office things were much more tense as Leo sat down. he looked at the two men who were sitting across from him and began to speak. "Things are much worse that I feared. Haven has been evacuated for a reason. The death of Ozpin has caused our enemy to become bolder. Grimm are constantly probing Haven's defenses. I don't know how long they'll last so I evacuated everyone before it was to late. And to make matters worse I think that there is a traitor amongst us."

"What!?" Qrow shouted as he got up from his chair. "So your telling me that someone sold us out."

"I know my men. None of them would betray their oaths and side with Salem. You have to be mistaken. Perhaps she has a new way to spy on us."

Qrow turned to Arthur in shock. All he could say was "You know."

"I've been Leonardo's right hand man for years he trusted me enough with the truth. The rest of the knights don't know." Arthur replied. "And to make matters worse it appears the blood countess is one of Salem's minions."

"So we have a potential traitor and Salam's controls Minstrel's underworld and with Ozpin's death she's getting bolder and right now we have no idea where the next reincarnation of Ozpin is." Qrow summarized.

"We might have a lead on Ozpin's whereabouts. I've been able to trace magic similar to Ozpin's in this region of Minstrel. I didn't expect you to arrive so fast." Leo said as he pointed to a location on the holographic map that appeared on his desk.

"I was on this mission before. My team and I will head out their tomorrow." Qrow said. He then turned to Arthur and added. "I'm sorry. Team JNPR is to young but they're apart of this now. And I know they won't stay put."

Arthur looked down for a few second before he spoke "Then I'm coming with you. I trust Jaune and his friends but your right they are to young for this and you need all the help you can get."

While Seras waited for more information on where Ozpin's agents were heading she figured it wouldn't hurt to do some family business. She walked down the halls of her family mansion to where a man was being tortured. One of her men punched the pour man in the gut sending in to his knees. The man had tried to cheat her out of money by selling drugs on his own without giving her, her cut. Seras kneeled down to face the man who was black and blue. With a sinister smile she grabbed his chin and held it so he faced her as she said "Edward have you learned your lesson yet."

"I'm sorry. I was going to give you a cut when all the deals were done I promise you just let me go." Edward pleaded.

Seras just shook her head and walked away from the poor man. Without looking back Seras said "Kill Mr. Cullen." The sound of gunshots could be heard as she walked out of the room. Seras continued onwards to her office where Tyrian was waiting for her.

"You sure took your sweet ass time." He snarked.

"Some of us have jobs to do." Seras replied.

"Oh please all you do is sit in a chair and order people around." Tyrian said.

Seras rolled her eyes to this. Before she could say anything the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and after a minute she hung up and gave a wicked grin. "Looks like Leo found where Ozpin's next reincarnation is."


	59. Prelude to War

Yang slumped back into her chair after she turned off her scroll message sent from her mothers about the events that had just transpired. It looked as if someone wanted to start a war between Man and Faunus. She trusteed Weiss to know that she wasn't part of whatever was going on and it didn't make sense for Jacques to attack his own mine just to start a war. Yang began to massage her forehead in an attempt to fight off the oncoming headache. When she had come to Menagerie, she wasn't expected this. Blake sat down next to her and placed her head on Yang's shoulder and gave a small smile. Yang returned the smile, before the two of them kissed. As the two of them separated Yang looked Blake in the eyes as they put their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching. Blake said, "Thanks for supporting me through all of this."

Yang replied "Blake I promised you that I would be there for you. I wasn't expecting this, but I'm going to keep my word."

Blake then looked down sadly as she asked. "Do you think that we can stop this war before it begins?"

"I don't know. But we have to try." Yang answered. At that moment Ilia walked into the room and signaled the two of them that were needed. The two huntresses looked at each other before they got up and followed Ilia out of the room. They walked into the kitchen where Sienna, Kali, and Ghira were waiting for them.

"So, what did the Hunt Master say? Is she with us when we move against Jacques?" Sienna asked bluntly. Yang shook her head no before she braced herself. To Yang, Sienna was a lot like Raven. However, it was Ilia who reacted the worst. "What?! That Bastard attacks us and she isn't sending help? So, she's in the pocket of Atlas." Ilia accused.

Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder to calm her as she answered. "Summer believes that there is a third party involved in this. She thinks that the attack on Jacques's mine and this attack where perpetrated by the same people who want a war between Atlas and Menagerie."

"Mom is still sending help to capture Dr. Monroe. She also said that if Jacques is involved and you have undeniable proof, she will support you." Yang said as she sent Ilia a glare that the other girl returned.

"So that Schnee anti-faunus weapon isn't enough to put that monster down." Sienna growled out. Yang didn't have a counter to that one and believed that Jacques should at least be held accountable for making such a machine.

At that moment a red portal opened up infront Yang which caused Sienna, Ilia, Ghira, and Kali to take up combat positions. Tai fell out of the portal as if he was pushed through it. The man got up, turned around and yelled into the portal as it closed. "Really Raven you couldn't give me five more minutes to prepare. I don't even have my weapons for a mission."

The portal opened up again and Tai's Knuckle dusters flew out of the portal, one of them hitting Tai in the head, before it closed again. Everyone looked at each other in surprise as Yang pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. As Tai got his baring he looked around and groaned in embracement.

"Sorry about dropping like that. Summer Rose sent me to help." Tai said with a small chuckle. Sun and Neptune hearing the yelling ran into the room only to stop as they saw Tai. Sun then asked, "Wait aren't you the Guy who nearly destroyed the Minstrel signal tower?"

Ghira interrupted Tai before he could answer and asked, "Is this all that the Hunt Master is sending to help us."

"Dad may not look like much but he is one of the best hunters I know." Yang said in defense of her father. This seemed to placate the members of the White Fang, the Hunt Master Had sent her own husband has support.

"And to answer your question. No, I'm not the only help that's coming just the only one with access to portals." Tai replied.

"That's good to hear" Kali said relived.

"Now we can get down to business. I've sent my personal guards after that Bitch Monroe. Hopefully they will be able to end her quickly. Then we can find out who is supporting her" Sienna said.

Sienna's personal bodyguards lay beaten and bloody at their opponents feet. Their opponent was a monster. The creature was at least 8ft tall. He was wearing a brown long coat and tattered pants. He smelled horrible as if he was made of dead flesh which he was. All across his body there were marks that showed where different chunks of flesh were sown together. The monster had a good number of mechanical parts as well. His left arm and right leg were both metallic prosthetics. Where his mouth should be their was a metallic grill and sticking out of his back were two tensile coils. And instead of a heart it had a metal device that pulled with red energy.

"Stiches kill them" Gregor called out to his monster. The thing picked up both guards by the neck one in each hand and crushed their windpipes. They fell to the ground dead.

"He truly is magnificent. I have never seen such a masterpiece of science." Dr Monroe commented. Gregor simply nodded at the complement. However, his mind was on other things. Right now, reports from his cultists were telling him that everything was going to plan like Salem wanted. The head of the cult of Salem turned to the Doctor and said "It seems that this that the leaders of Menagerie will not surrender. My master has provided us with a better location for the next stage of our plan we should move at once. We are far to exposed here"

"Your right Gregor. Lead the way." Dr. Monroe replied. As she turned away Gregor gave a toothy smile. The woman was far too easy to manipulate.


	60. A Power Unleashed

Weiss, Ruby, Vernal, and Neo couldn't believe their eyes. What was once a crooked businessman was now a monster. The monster gave a feral grin as it charged at the four girls who were all jumped out of the way. The momentum of Hyde prevented him from stopping as he crashed through the wall of the plane. As he got up the four girls looked out of the hole in the plane. From what they could see the mine was on lock down and the droids were shut down, so it looked like there would be no backup against this thing.

"What? Are you afraid? I turned off the droids so their would be no interference in our glorious battle. Come and face me!" Hyde said finishing with a yell. To this the four young hunters rushed at Hyde who ran to meet them. Ruby was the first of the four to reach Hyde who swung Crescent Rose at Hyde. The monster simply caught the scythe's handle and flung Ruby away from him. Weiss then created several Glyphs to use as steps that Vernal used to get higher than the creature and then jumped down blasting at Hyde who used his massive arms and aura to block the bullets. As Vernal got closer to the ground Hyde jumped up and smacked Vernal towards the ground. The girl only avoided impact by teleporting so she was on the ground next to Ruby. Hyde landed in front of Weiss. Weiss rolled between his legs And slashed at his back with Myntenaster electric dust coursing through the blade. Hyde gave a low grunt in pain as the rapier connected with his skin. Weiss leapt out of the way of Hyde's fist as she created a Glyph of ice below him. The Glyph exploded trapping him in ice only for him to break right out.

Hyde then began to laugh madly before he said. "Yes, entertain me some more. I haven't been able to let loose in ages."

"Your different Jekyll. I thought you just got bigger." Weiss said.

"I'm not that spineless coward!" Hyde yelled at Weiss "The fool hides who he is in the shadows. I'm Henry Hyde and I embrace who I am. And I'm a monster."

To that Weiss created another golden glyph under Ruby who absorbed it. With a sudden burst of speed Ruby rushed forward and faster than ever before she began landing blow after blow on Hyde who was unable to hit her back as she kept moving. However Ruby not used to this speed tripped which allowed Hyde to back hand her causing her to lose consciousness. Vernal then appeared blasting at Hyde with both of her chakrams the blasts causing the monster to shift it's focus away from Ruby and towards her sister. Hyde bull rushed at Vernal who barely ducked out of the way of Hyde's massive arms. However, she was not prepared for when he stopped on a dime after he misted her. Hyde grabbed Vernal and threw her. Vernal landed hard but was alive. She then yelled out "Where the hell is Neo!?"

Vernal's question was answered as a massive Mecka crashed into Hyde sending him tumbling. Neo was sitting in the cockpit of a Schnee mining Mecka which she was able to hotwire. Hyde leapt at the Mecka which was able to catch Hyde and flip him over it smashing him flat on his back. Neo then began to use the Mecka to punch Hyde repeatedly in the face. However, Hyde was able to use his massive legs to kick away the Mecka causing it to skid across the floor. He then rushed at Neo who used the Mecka to meet him head on. The threw punches that met, unfortunately for Neo her vehicle was not made for combat and the arm of the Mecka was damaged from the maneuver. Hyde then grabbed the extended arm and ripped it right off of the Mecka. Neo's Mecka stumbled back as Hyde advanced. She tried to use the Mecka's other arm to hit Hyde, however he was able to catch the appendage and crush it making it useless. The cockpit opened up as Neo leaped out catching Hyde of guard as she slashed at him with her blade cutting his cheek.

Has Hyde felt the blood drip he grabbed at Neo who was hard pressed to dodge the monsters massive fists. Hyde only stopped when a blast of fire from Weiss got his attention. The Monster leaped at Weiss who jumped back and then activated Myntenaster fire dust blasting out at her opponent. Hyde leaped up out of the flames path before smashing down right in front of Weiss. Myntenaster's revolver spun again before gravity dust entered the blade. With gravity empowered strikes Weiss danced around Hyde knocking him back with each blow that struck much harder than it should. Hyde began to flail rapidly trying to hit the dancing girl, one of his strikes rang true knocking Weiss back. As the girl skidded away Hyde advanced upon her. Weiss was barely able to create a shield Glyph to prevent a massive fist from crushing her. Hyde began to pound on Weiss's shield. Soon cracks began to appear on the glyph. At that moment Ruby began to get up and what she saw terrified her. Weiss's shield had just shattered and Hyde was raising his arms for the final blow. Ruby's Eyes suddenly began to glow a bright silver before a beam of bright light shot out from them. Hyde was barely able to avoid being consumed by the silver glow. His arm was caught by the light. Ruby's eyes stopped glowing as Hyde's Arm became stone. He brought his other fist down on the stone appendage shattering it. Suddenly he began to fight with himself.

"You damn fool! Look what you did. We are leaving." Jekyll yelled at Hyde.

He then bulked back up as Hyde yelled back at Jekyll "No! I'm getting that Bitch back for my arm."

"You don't think you brute, I made a mistake letting you out." Jekyll argued as he began to take over the body. Hyde's form returned to its original shape as Jekyll grabbed his necklace and teleported away. Ruby didn't care as she rushed over to Weiss and pulled her into a deep kiss that Weiss after a moment returned. The two of them separated before Weiss affectionately said, "Thanks Dolt, looks like were even now."

"Weiss your my girlfriend I'd save you no matter what" Ruby responded before the two kissed again. As the two separated Weiss then asked. "What was that? All I saw was a silver light, then Jekyll's arm was stone."

Ruby didn't answer as she tried to remember if anyone told her anything about what she just did, unfortunately she came up blank. All Ruby could say was" I don't know."


	61. New Romance

Back at Minstrel Winter had finally recovered from the blow to the ribs that she had taken, while her side was still sore, she could function normally and that was what mattered she had a job to do. She looked around as she got up and attempted to walk out of the room that she was in. Has she got to the door someone got in her way and gently but firmly pushed her back into her bed. "I knew you were stubborn but this is ridiculous, Snow Queen." Qrow said. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine. I don't need to be coddled." Winter said as she tried to get back up again. Qrow stopped her from getting back up again. He then said "Look Winter, your still part of this mission, we move out tomorrow and I need you in top shape for this. I get it, you hate feeling useless. I can promise you your not. You need to spend today getting better." Winter looked ashamed but Qrow was right. However, Winter was stubborn and habits were hard to brake so she tried to get back up again. Qrow moved to stop her but at that moment he tripped and the two fell onto the floor with Winter straddling Qrow. The two of them realized the position they were in. Qrow then said in a flirtatious voice "I didn't know you liked me like this."

"As if I would fall for a scoundrel like you." Winter said as she got off of Qrow. Qrow then walked out of the room as Morgan Arc walked in.

"Quite the protective boyfriend you got there." Morgan said with a teasing smile.

"He's not by boyfriend!" Winter yelled out while her face was a bright shade of pink.

"Could have fooled me. Good to know he's single that man has a great ass." Morgan said.

"I mean he could be considered attractive, if your into the rugged roguish type." Winter said before she realized what she had said it out loud. She they went red again. "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Its probably the pain killers." Morgan replied. Winter didn't say anything to this as Morgan began looking at her scroll. "Good news your free to go. Your side may be sore for the rest of the day, and you need to refrain from strenuous activity for the next twelve hours." Morgan said as she put down the scroll. She then gave a cheeky grin as she added "And don't worry I'll stay away from your man." To this Winter groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

Meanwhile in the Haven training room Jaune and his father were sparring. Jaune swung his sword at his father who simply parried the attack with his own blade. Jaune stumbled back at this and Arthur took advantage of this and pressed the assault with a barrage of quick and light attacks that forced Jaune back. Jaune caught his fathers sword on his sheild and used it to prevent his father from continuing his advance. Jaune forced his father back as he shoved him off with his shield. Arthur smiled as he said, "Stop using standard attacks use the unorthodox."

To this Jaune feinted a shield bash before dropping low and striking out with his foot kicking his father in the ankle causing him to go unbalanced. Jaune continued to take advantage of this as he rose up and slashed in an upper cut. Arthur side stepped the attack. Jaune then swung his sword in a downward slash that Arthur parried again. "Good your attempting to control my center line. However, you're holding the sword to tightly." At that Jaune loosened his grip on his blade only for Arthur to lock blades and pull a disarming manure causing Jaune's sword to fly out of his hand. "Now to lightly" Arthur commented as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he commented "You really have improved son."

"Thanks dad that really means a lot to me." Jaune replied. Little did they know that they were being watched by some one else. Pyrrha smiled as she watched her partner and his father reconnect. She was relay was happy for Jaune. What she didn't realize was that she was staring at her partner. At that moment Gwen walked up with Nora the latter of which said "Hey Pyrrha!" Pyrrha jumped at this. Before she said "I'm sorry. I uh was distracted."

"By Jaune." Nora teased. Pyrrha looked down at the comment as she tried and failed to stop a blush coming to her face. Gwen shook her head at this, it looked like she was going to have to get involved. She then turned to Pyrrha and said "I know you have feelings for my son, and I really think that you two would be good for each other. However, Jaune is probably like his father when it comes to romance dense as a pile of bricks. Just be honest with him and tell him the truth." Pyrrha nodded as steeled herself, She then walked down to the training room and her partner.

Jaune wiped the sweat off of his brow has he saw Pyrrha walking up to him. He then asked "Pyrrha how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Jaune, but I want to talk to about something in private." Pyrrha said. to this Jaune nodded before the two of them walked off to talk. When they were by themselves Jaune turned to Pyrrha. She then took a deep breath before she turned towards her partner. She looked him in the eye and said "Jaune there's something that I need to tell you. I-I like you, and more then has a friend."

"What!?" Jaune nearly shouted out in surprise.

"Jaune I like you. Your smart and have a good heart. And I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date sometime?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune blinked as he tied to comprehend what he had just heard. Jaune truly liked Pyrrha for who she was, Weiss was just a small crush. He then placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and replied "Pyrrha, once this mission is over, we'll go out on a date" Pyrrha smiled at this as she and Jaune stared at each other. Pyrrha then grabbed Jaune and kissed him. Once the separated she walked off with a smile. Jaune however stayed still his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened.


	62. A Fathers Talk

Sienna Khan walked down as she inspected the new recruits to the White Fang. After Dr. Monroe had shown her face in Menagerie. Many of the people hatted her for the ways that she would mutilate faunuses in order to cure them. The recruits stopped training as they saw the leader of the Fang. Many of them saluted her out of respect. Sienna wouldn't admit it out loud she liked the respect and admiration that she was given by the faunus of Remnant, to them she was the was the hero born from the common people fighting for a better future for faunuses. Sienna gave a nod, the recruits began to train again, preparing. From what she could see every one of them was putting in their all for this she wouldn't let the past repeat itself. The were free now and Sienna was determined for that to stay that way.

Ghira Belladonna looked over the balcony at the training recruits and shook his head in sadness. War was not what he wanted. He remembered when he had stepped down has the leader of the White Fang. The Fang was going down a dark path and he knew that a stronger leader was needed to stop their descent. That's why he chose Sienna, the two of them were trained together by the Hunters of Menagerie. But that was where the similarities between them ended. His Father was the head of the Fang before him, while Sienna was just some street rat. He had believed that violence was never the answer while Sienna knew that when to fight back. But that is why he chose her; she knew the common people and she had a sense of honor that she would never compromise. He thought that a more active leader that would never forsake their beliefs would be what the Fang needed to stay on the better path. But now he wondered if he had made a grave mistake. Ghira just hoped that his actions would not lead to a war.

"So Ghira, you seemed troubled what's wrong." Tai asked. This caused Ghira to jump a little as he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He relaxed when he saw who had just approached him. Tai reminded him a lot of his old teacher, an old hunter that taught him how to fight, and that not all humans were evil has a hunter he had worked with both humans and faunuses. His old instructor always tried to find humor in everything and did what he thought was right despite everything. And that was probably why he was somewhat relaxed around the man the similarities between them were astounding.

"It's nothing Tai." Ghira said trying to steer the conversation away from his regrets and fears. He liked Tai but he didn't know the man well. Tai didn't by that it was nothing for a second. Living with Raven for so long had allowed him to read when someone was hiding their emotions and he knew that look, the look of a leader that didn't know if they made the right choice. He then said, "it's not nothing, your afraid that you made the wrong choice."

"How did you?" Ghira asked.

"I know that look, I've seen that same expression on my wives faces more times than I could count." Tai replied.

"I was the leader of the Fang before Sienna but despite my best efforts they became violent so I stepped down and placed Sienna in charge. She may be more militant than me but she had a code that she would never brake. I thought that a more active leader would appease the radicals. But it wasn't enough and the split happened after the death of several leaders. The split lead to the deaths of hundreds of innocents. Even Sienna has done some questionable things for the good of the faunus people. I'm afraid that I made a huge mistake stepping down." Ghira said, he didn't know why he was telling Tai this but he was.

"One thing that summer always told us is that you can't change the past but you can learn from it. the fact that your trying to make up for your mistakes is all that matters." Tai replied.

Ghira simply nodded in understanding before he realized what Tai had said a little while ago. "Wait wives?"

Tai simply chuckled a bit, he was used to reactions like this. "Yes, I have two wives. Summer and Raven. There were some unique circumstances that lead to our family, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Especially my daughters, Yang, Vernal and Ruby." he said with a smile.

As Ghira processed what he had just heard a thought came to mind. "Do you think that Yang?" Ghira started before he was interrupted by Tai "That my daughter will have multiple partners at the same time like me? I don't think so. And I know that if she does it, she would have Blake's full consent. You really care about Blake don't you."

"She's my pride and joy, a lot of my choices in the past have been for her, so that she could have a better life." Ghira said sadly "but I'm not sure if I did any good. Despite my best efforts I can only see death and war in the future. Maybe some types of change is impossible."

"I'm sorry but your wrong there. Eighty years ago, a human and a faunus couldn't be in the same room without trying to kill each other. Now look at our daughters the two of them are in love. I know their will be people will cling to the past no mater what, but there will be more that will look to the future." Ghira simply smiled and nodded at this perhaps the future wasn't so bleak after all. Just maybe if they could get through the mess that they were currently in, the next generation could change the world.


	63. Weiss's Storm

Weiss took several breaths as she tried to comprehend what had just happened in the last few minutes. Jekyll, Hyde, whatever he called himself was one of her father's top employees, who had been working for the company before she was even born and he had just reviled himself to be a traitor. Was her father apart of this? She had to know the truth and that meant confronting the man. Weiss did give a small smile as Ruby sat down next to her. Her girlfriend was another revelation, her new ability that silver light that had turned flesh into stone was something that she had never heard of before. She needed answers. Klein ran out from the main office building to the courtyard holding an emergency medical kit. "Snowflake are you ok?" He asked as he slid to a halt next to Weiss.

"Just a little low on Aura. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Weiss answered.

"What's good to hear." Klein said, "So what happened?"

Weiss got up and shook her head. "We found out who was responsible for the attack on the mine. Jekyll was responsible. I need to know if father is involved." Klein simply stayed silent. However, before Weiss could get far another figure began to shamble onto the courtyard. The four huntresses pulled out their weapons only to stop when they saw who it was.

"Oh, great its him." Vernal groaned out.

"Cardin?" Ruby asked. Cardin didn't respond as collapsed on the ground with a thud. His breathing was heavy and his wounds had been worsened by the traveling he was doing.

Ruby then said, "He needs medical attention."

Klein simply nodded as he pulled out his medical supplies and began to work on the young boy. After a short period of time Cardin began to stir and he sat up. His eyes opened as he stared straight at Vernal who locked eyes with him. Cardin then said, "I see my guardian angel has come to aid" As a response Vernal slapped him hard before walking away. Carding rubbed his bruised cheek as he asked, "Where am I?"

"Your in one of my fathers dust mines." Weiss said.

"And what happened to you and where is the rest of your team?" Ruby asked.

Cardin looked down at this "Their probably dead We were attacked by some sort of red human thing I barely survived thanks to my semblance of enhance durability. Whatever they were they killed my friends I want them dead." The rest of the huntresses looked at each other before giving nods of approval.

"Those were the same things that slaughtered the workers here. Do you know where they went?" Ruby asked.

"No, but if they took my mace, I have tracker built inside in case it was stolen." Cardin said.

"Now that we can track them, Klein please prepare us a transport." Weiss said before she turned around and started walking towards her father's temporary office. Ruby blinked as she rushed off after Weiss. The two young huntresses walked into the temporary office of the head of the Schnee dust company. Jacques looked up as his daughter and her girlfriend walked into his office. The two of them were probably here to explain what the hell had just happened outside he thought. His eyes turned towards Ruby. Jacques didn't care who his daughter was in a relationship with as long as that person was of the upper epsilons of society or could benefit his company and the daughter of the hunt master could do both. He then said "So daughter is there something that you with to speak to me about. Perhaps something pertaining to your friend?"

Weiss gave a slight growl before she shook her head. "No, My relationship with Ruby is my business not yours. You however could explain this." Weiss said harshly. She then placed her scroll on the desk with the files on the anti-faunus weapons open. Jacques picked up the scroll and read it with a frown. He then put down the scroll.

"So, you found out. These were created as a way as a way to protect our shipments. The White Fang had been getting bolder, I needed a way to fight them more effectively. They were able to take apart an 85,000-lien advanced DSD1 dwarf spider droid in under a minute. I needed new assurances to make sure we never lost another shipment of dust again." Jacques said unapologetically.

"It doesn't matter why you created them. Jekyll gave them to a terrorist organization who used them to attack Menagerie. The very same employee who caused the death off all the workers in this mine for the soul purpose of starting a war." Ruby shouted at Jacques.

"That bastard." Jacques said before adding under his breath "His actions have cost me millions of lien."

Weiss heard this and snapped. "How dare you. Is Lien all you care about. You just heard that your company is supplying terrorists, and all you care about is the lien you might lose. There are people being killed because of your devices and you don't give a damn. I never thought that I would have ever say this, but the White Fang was right. They may have done some questionable actions but they did it for the betterment of their people."

"Young lady how dare you say such things to me. And you know nothing of the fang!" Jacques snapped.

"I know more than you. One of my real teammates was a member of the fang. She only left when they became too extreme. Blake had seen the worst of what humanity had to offer and hated you but she still gave me a chance. From her I learned that faunus were not the savage animals that you always told me they were, they are the same has humans. She became a great friend someone I could trust, which is more than I can say about you. You use everyone you can for your own personal gain." Weiss continued to shout.

"There is one of those filthy animals on your team." Jacques said.

"Did you not here what I just said. Of course not. You don't care. You never cared. To you I'm just a tool for your own monetary gain. Just like mother, it's no wonder that she almost drank herself to death. When I first become I hunter I did it because I thought that it was the best way to honor the Schnee family name, that it was my duty to show why we were the best. But now I have new goal as a hunter to make a name for myself unburdened by you." Weiss finished. Once she stopped talking, she turned on her heals and marched out of the room Ruby following right after.


	64. Snow Bird

Qrow looked over his supplies one last time. As far has he was concerned this mission officially sucked. He had gotten children involved, the one thing that he was trying to prevent. Ruby, Yang, Vernal, they were the reason that he even joined Ozpin in his secret war, so that they would have a better world to live in. True would still be grimm but they would be wild and unorganized, not controlled by some madwoman who wanted to make a new world order. But instead it felt as if he was only stalling. And now he was preparing the next generation for this war. Qrow didn't like this one bit. His thoughts were interrupted when Winter walked up to him.

"Glad to see your up and moving again. I would have never forgiven myself if…" Qrow started.

"Don't, I signed up for this mission knowing the risk. Injuries and death are part of the job." Winter responded.

"Still doesn't make it right. I nearly got you killed" Qrow said as he looked down. There was a small comfortable silence between the two of them before Qrow spoke again. "So why did you join the Atlas military in the first place? I mean your dad is probably the richest man in all Remnant. You could have gotten by on a cushy desk job."

"Father was the reason that I joined the military in the first place. The man wanted me to be a perfect heiress, nothing more than a porcelain doll to wave around. The military was a way out of that. But then I saw what was out there, I knew I had to fight to keep what I truly love safe." Winter responded. She didn't know why she was telling him this, probably since she considered him one of her few legitimate friends. True the two of them argued most of the time and had come to blows on a few occasions, but that was just their thing. Qrow was one of the few people that didn't give her special treatment due to her status. And it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes, especially with that tight. NO bad Winter she thought to herself. Winter didn't know why she was thinking these things but she didn't hate that she was.

"So, you joined to stick it to your old man, I can respect that. My dad was the biggest bastard that I know." Qrow said. His talk turned bitter when he mentioned his father.

"He couldn't have been that bad." Winter commented.

"Trust me, he was." Qrow responded with a dark tone his mind going back to the time when his father forced him to kill a man in cold blood. It took him several seconds to calm himself after reliving that memory.

"I told you why I joint the atlas military I think its only fair you tell me why you joined the hunters" Winter said changing the subject.

"It wasn't a choice for me, My sister and I were forced to join by our father as spies." Qrow said. he then chuckled before adding. "It blew up in his face. Our time at beacon finally allowed us to break free of his influence. As for Ozpin, I may not be a father but I love my nieces as if they were my own children. I'm doing this so they don't have to." Winter gave a small smile to this. "You know its funny, how were so similar despite everything" Winter then commented. The two of them hadn't realized it but during their entire conversation the two of them had been moving closer together. At this point the two of them were right next to one another. The two of them were staring at each other in a comfortable silence their faces getting closer together. Qrow and Winter them pressed their lips together for a few seconds.

When they separated Qrow then said "Sorry it just happened, I swear I want leading you on"

Winter quickly interrupted Qrow "There's no need to apologize that just felt right."

"It did." Qrow replied with a small sheepish smile. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say next. He really did like Winter. She was brave, smart and didn't take crap from anybody. And has much has he hatted to admit it her yelling at him was a turn on for him, It was probably the Branwen in him they liked strong willed women. Qrow then decided it was now of never. "So, Winter what do you think about us as a concept?"

Winter smiled as nestled up next to Qrow as she answered "It's not something that I'm opposed to. Despite the fact that you're a ruffian and a drunk, You're a good man with a good heart and lucky for you that bad boy persona you have is something I like. I think that we could try us." At that moment Qrow used his hand to brush away a strand of Winters hair before they kissed again.

"So, what's the plan now?" Winter asked as the two of them separated.

"We have the location of Ozpin's reincarnation almost confirmed. We head there and search for him. Then we move the reincarnation back to Beacon." Qrow said. Winter nodded to this it seemed like a sound if somewhat simple plan. And they would do it together as a couple.


	65. Tides of Change

Neptune couldn't believe what he was seeing as he entered the old abandoned warehouse That Dr. Monroe was using as a hideout. It could only be described as torture chamber. In the center of the room was an operating table that was covered in blood. Near the table was a tool table that was covered haphazardly in bloody "medical tools," most of which seemed to be some type of bladed equipment like scalpels and different medical saws. However, the worst were the bodies. In a corner of the room was large pile of Dr. Monroe's dead victims. Each and every one of them had been mutilated in some degree, most of the mutilation was that their faunus traits had been removed and it looked as if it was done in a brutal fashion. Neptune couldn't help himself; he emptied the content of his stomach all over the floor. After being given a few looks he said "Sorry."

"Gods Damnit! We just missed that fucking bitch! When I get to her, I'll make sure that her death is a slow and pain full one." Sienna ranted as she paced around the room before she calmed herself. She then said to several of her men. "Collect the bodies. The least that we can do is give them back to their families and let them have a proper burial."

As the men were lifting the dead the found the corpse of her two guards. The two of them were placed right in front of Sienna who knelt down to get a good look at her fallen solders what she saw made her sick. All across there bodies were electrical burns. She then closed their eyes before clenched her hand into a fist and said, "I'm sorry for sending you to your deaths, I swear that I will end the woman who tortured you."

Tai who was also looking at the bodies shook his head. He then turned to Sienna and replied. "I don't think that they were tortured, these electrical burns match up to ones caused by lightning dust or semblances. And there are similar markings on the ground, if they were being tortured the electricity would not flung around like it was. Not to mention there bruises don't appear on locations that would cause the bodies much pain. Their random like in a street fight. I think that Monroe has some heavy muscle working for her. They tried fighting him and lost and got their throats crushed as a result. You don't crush a man's throat if you want answers." Tai said, as his teams field medic he was quite knowledgeable about different injures. Sienna grimly nodded as she heard this.

Neptune didn't like what he was hearing and decided that he headed some fresh air. As he exited the warehouse, he slumped down next to the building and gave a small groan. How did he get himself into this mess was beyond him. This wasn't why he signed up to be a hunter, for him a hunter was a hero that fought the grimm. But ever since he went to have academy Sun had dragged him into one random mess after another, but this was probably the worst. Honestly, he needed to sit his partner down and nock some responsibility into him, it wasn't that he didn't like Sun, his partner was a good person, it was just that he acted as if he had no consequences, that man was going to be the death of him. He blinked as Tai walked out of the building and sat next to him.

"So how are you holding up? Seeing that must not have been easy." Tai asked in his fatherly tone that he used when he needed to comfort one of his daughters.

"Not good. To be honest, I don't know what I'm even doing here." Neptune answered, he felt that he needed to talk to someone. "Honestly this wasn't what I was expecting when I signed up to be a hunter."

"Let me guess, you were expecting some adventures has you and your team fought against monsters. You wanted some fun and maybe a chance to impress a girl." Tai said.

"How did you?" Neptune asked as his eyes widened. That was exactly his thought prosses when he joined Haven, except the impress a girl part he had other preferences. His flirting with women was a way for him to be one of the guys he didn't mean it.

"I signed up for the exact same reasons when I was your age, most people don't know what being a hunter exactly entails." Tai said.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this shit." Neptune said as he looked towards the ground.

"What makes you say that?" Tai asked.

"Because I suck and I don't know what I'm doing. Hell, I'm even afraid of water, What kind of hunter is afraid of water." Neptune answered.

"Half of the time I don't know what I'm doing in a mission myself. But during my first mission I got quite the wakeup call. That mission was horrible and I nearly died twice. I still don't know how we got through that mission alive." Tai said. "And being afraid of something is normal."

"So, if being a hunter wasn't what you thought it was, Why did you stay?" Neptune asked.

"Our first mission was very similar to this mission right now. People's lives were at risk then and their lives are at risk now. I stayed a hunter because the people needed me and they need you. Your better than you think." Tai said as he got up. Neptune thought to himself, himself as he got back up. Lives were on the line right now perhaps he wasn't the best hunter but they needed him. Neptune walked back into the warehouse; he was ready for this.


	66. Leaving the Mine

Weiss walked out of her fathers office after rant. The weight of everything that she had just said to her father had just come crashing back to her. Did she regret what she said, No. It needed to be done, her father needed to be called out for his actions. But she was sure that whatever small relationship with her father was gone forever. She didn't hate the man, despite how he treated her. Weiss just couldn't take the swirling emotions inside her and she slumped down against the wall and began to cry. Weiss didn't even react as Ruby sat down next to her and pulled Weiss into a hug and said, "Don't worry I'm here for you Weiss."

After several seconds Weiss was able to compose herself. She gave Ruby a small smile and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Thanks Ruby, you are being here it really means a lot to me."

"Weiss do you want to talk about it, I'm here" Ruby asked.

"I appreciate the offer Ruby I, Really do. But I don't want to burden you with my problems. Especially now, we still need to track down those monsters" Weiss replied as she started to get up.

Ruby followed as she said, "I'll respect your choice but, Weiss if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Weiss gave a nod as she grabbed Ruby and kissed her. The two of them separated with identical goofy smiles. They then pressed their foreheads together as Weiss said, "Don't you ever change dolt." Ruby then gave a small snort at her nickname. The two of them walked out of the main building back into the courtyard. At that moment Klein walked up to the pair and gave a small bow.

"Weiss, I have procured a form of transportation as you requested." Klein said as he gestured to a small plane. The Vehicle looked like a bullhead only it was much more compact. However, unlike a bullhead the smaller plane was much better armed, Ruby gave a small shriek of joy at the sight of the vehicle.

"We get to use an Atlas Dragoon this is awesome. This is the greatest death machine that the Atlas military had ever crated. It has both Missile launchers and heavy machine guns. Not to mention it's capable of Mach five and an altitude of 85 thousand feet."

"Um You do seem to know a lot about them." Weiss said in concern.

"Weapons are kind of my thing." Ruby replied.

"And It's on her birthday wish list." Vernal added as she, Neo, and Cardin walked up to the group.

After Weiss shook her head at that information she then said "Alright looks like everyone is here. Get into the plane we don't know where those things are now, and for all we know they have the same teleportation ability as Jekyll had, the more time we waist the more damage those things can do, lets go." The hunters then began to head to the plane. Weiss however turned to Klein and said, "Klein thank you for everything you have been a great help through everything goodbye old friend."

"Snowflake you speak as if this is the last, we will see each other." Klein responded.

"Sadly, this might be. I don't think my father will want me around after what I said to him." Weiss said sadly.

"Worry not snowflake, I will find a way to see you again." Klein said to the closest thing that he had to a daughter. The two of them shook hands before Weiss walked away. Whitely ran towards the group and called to his sister.

"Goodluck sister" Whitely said. It wasn't much but It meant a lot to Weiss. He then called out to Neo, who didn't even look at him as she tossed him back his ID card.

"What how did" Whitely said trying to comprehend what was going on.

Venal simply chuckled as she answered, "She wasn't flirting with you, she was playing with you the entire time."

Upon hearing this Cardin burst out laughing "That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard, I can't wait to tell my old man about how a Schnee was conned by a common criminal" He only stopped laughing when Weiss elbowed him in the gut hard. The plain took off away from the abandoned mine. Ruby smiled as she drove the Dragoon. She had always wanted to pilot one of these. Weiss sat down next to her as she pressed one of the buttons on Cardin's Scroll after he handed it to her. The tracker on Cardin's mace activated showing it moving far from the mine. Weiss blinked as she saw the location of the mace. "This is odd it looks as if their heading away from civilization, Not towards it." she commented.

"Maybe their heading to another kingdom." Vernal commented. The hunters remained silent at that.

"Jekyll did say that this was a test. Do you think that he attack somewhere far away from where his main target was." Ruby commented

"Ok who is this Jekyll guy?" Cardin asked.

"Jekyll was the man responsible for those creatures and he used to work for my father." Weiss commented. She then grimaced as she remembered the two-faced traitor. Her eyes widened as she remembered something, that necklace that was on Jekyll was the exact same as that faunus criminal that Blake and Yang fought. "I think that Jekyll is connected to the people that attacked Vale." Weiss said aloud

"What makes you say that?" Cardin asked.

"On a mission we ran into another criminal leading the attackers of Vale wearing the exact same necklace that he had." Weiss answered.

"If that's the case do you thing that those monsters are going to be used to attack Beacon again?" Ruby asked.

"If so, their going in the exact opposite direction" Cardin said as he looked at his scroll before continuing "In fact the only thing in the direction that they are heading Is Haven academy."

"Then that must be their target! We need to warn them." Ruby sounded as she put the vehicle into high gear as, she flew the plane towards Minstrel.


	67. Oscar Pine pt1

The knight's armored heavy transport rolled onwards towards the small farm on the outside of minstrel where the next Ozpin should be. The vehicle had taken off from Haven Academy a few hours ago and they were almost at their destination. Inside the vehicle the mood was tense as Jaune sat down in the vehicle after pacing back and forth for the last ten minutes. Right now they were heading towards their destiny. Jaune didn't comment as Pyrrha sat down next to him though he did give a small smile that she returned. Pyrrha placed a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder and asked "You seem a little tense what's wrong?"

"It just prebattle nerves I guess." Jaune said. "I just hope that we are enough to save Ozpin."

"Jaune I know we are." Pyrrha said. She then asked "So when this mess is over where are you taking me?"

Jaune gave a nervous chuckle to that. He hadn't even though abought where he would take Pyrrha on their first date. Saving the world really drew a lot of attention however a though came to mind. He then answered "Argus isn't far from here. My sister Saphron told me about a great restaurant there that she loves, and I think you would love it to."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"You two are finally together! That amazing. Tell me what happened. Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME!" Nora said as she interrupted the pair in their moment. Both Jaune and Pyrrha simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I just told him the truth and he responded in turn." Pyrrha said. "Nora if you like some one you have to be honest and show them in some undeniable way how you feel about them."

Nora nodded as she ran off. Jaune shook his head and said "You shouldn't have told her that. Nora is probably going to tie down Ren and have her way with him now as her undeniable expression of love."

"Nora would never" Pyrrha started only to stop for a few seconds and then continue "She would do something like that." Pyrrha quickly got up and ran after Nora yelling "Nora we have to talk about boundaries!" At that moment the vehicle came to the halt. Everyone came outside to see why they had come to a stop. What they saw brought chills to their spines. The farm that they were heading to was on fire. As one all the heroes rushed towards the blaze.

Oscar Pine dove under a tractor hiding behind it as the sound of gunfire exploded. Why in the world was the blood countess after such a small farm Oscar thought to himself. As far has he knew his boss old McDonald ran a clean business. Part of him wanted to rush back into the blaze and try to see if he could save everyone else. But the voice however was telling him otherwise. The voice had only appeared recently just after the attack on Vale. It told him things, advice on how to fight the grimm he hunted, though things he did hunt like bubonics were nothing more than vermin that barely came up to his ankles.

"Run and hide, as we are now we cannot win this fight." The voice echoed in his head again. Oscar hatted it but the voice was right. He couldn't win and most likely the other people that he knew were probably dead. Oscar hated what he was about to do has he quickly looked around. Seeing that there was no one around. The attackers probably thought that he was gone Oscar rushed out from behind the tractor that he was hiding behind. Oscar rushed away from the blaze and towards safety. However before he could get far something slammed into his back sending him to the ground. Oscar rolled onto his back to see Tyrian standing over him. The scorpion faunus raised his tail ready to strike only to stop as he herd the telltale sound of a gun being cocked.

"Tyrian you idiot we have orders to take him alive. If we kill him now he will just reincarnate again. And besides the master wants him to see everything that he built burn to the ground with him powerless to do anything about it" Seras said as she pointed her gun at him ready to kill if necessary, and she hoped it was necessary.

"You're lucky Ozpin that your wanted alive." Tyrian said as he curled his tail back around his waist.

"I'm not Ozpin, he's dead. I'm just a simple farm hand." Oscar said. Meanwhile the voice spoke to him again. "They are talking about me." However in fear Oscar ignored the voice.

"So the merger has not been completed yet." Seras said with a sinister smile "This makes things so much easier." Tyrian then picked up Oscar by the scruff of his neck. Oscar kicked wildly as he was lifted off of the ground. One of his kicks managed to connect to Tyrian's crotch. This caused the faunus to drop the young boy has he clutched his family jewels in pain. Oscar ran away from the pair as they gave chaise, Tyrian cursing all the way. Just as Oscar though the two of them were about to catch him again he saw something the leader of the Knights of Minstrel he was saved.

Arthur got in front of Oscar with Qrow, Winter and team JNPR right behind him. "Kid we have a vehicle not far from here your be safe there." Arthur said. Oscar nodded as he ran towards safety.

Tyrian gave a wild laugh as he saw his opponents. "Finally something fun to do, slaughtering those farmers was just too easy."

Seras however didn't like the fact that there were seven of them and only her and Tyrian to fight them. However a wicked idea came to her. "Since turnabout is fair play, why don't we make this fight interesting." Seras said. She then pulled of her glove before slicing her palm with a knife. Seras then slammed her palms into the ground as she shouted. "Infortunii invitis spiritus venit. Surge et equitem obumbratio!*"

Where Seras's palms hit the ground a great amount of black and red smoke appeared coming out of the ground above Salam's crest. As the smoke cleared standing in front of them was the Nuckelavee. Nora tried to rush the grimm only to be stopped by Ren.

"Ren let me go Damnit!" she shouted squirming. "That's the thing that."

"Destroyed our homes. I know." Ren finished as he used his semblance to calm Nora. He then turned to the rest of the hunters "Nora and I became hunters to kill that thing. This is our fight."

Jaune stepped up with Pyrrha as he said. "Your our teammates, if this is your fight than this is our fight to." Nora and Ren smiled to each other as the four of them rushed the monster.

*This is Latin for Misfortune comes uninvited. Rise rider of shadows.


	68. Oscar Pine pt2

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora rushed at the Nuckelavee. The grimm responded by rearing up on its hindlegs a with a loud bellow before rushing at the four young hunters. The four hunters split up as the Nuckelavee barreled towards the hunters. As the four hunters ran around the Nuckelavee it struck out with its hands at Ren and Jaune. Ren ducked underneath the claw and fired back with his guns, bullets barely affecting the creature. Jaune blocked the Nuckelavee's claw with his shield, while it protected Jaune from any damage he was pushed back by the force of the blow. Nora came around the back of the Nuckelavee and charged at the grimm with a war cry and her hammer raised above her head, In the response the Nuckelavee burro kicked Nora sending her flying. As Nora landed, she spin on the ground, wiped her mouth, picked up her hammer as she charged at her opponent. At that moment Pyrrha charged at the Nuckelavee as she threw her spear. The Nuckelavee batted aside the spear with its claw.

Pyrrha quickly used her semblance to recall her weapon back into her hand. She then continued to advance on the Nuckelavee firing her gun/lance at the Nuckelavee as it responded by charging right at her. As the Nuckelavee advanced on her, Pyrrha as a response crouched down as Jaune used her as a platform to leap off of. Jaune landed on the back of the Nuckelavee. Jaune quickly steadied himself as he parried a strike from the Nuckelavee's claws. Jaune then tried to stab at the grimm only for it to grab onto the blade and lift Jaune up and throw him into Pyrrha. The two of them tumbled a bit before they landed in a pile. The Nuckelavee would have advanced on them if for the fact that Nora and Ren unleashed a barrage of grenades and bullets at the grimm which it proceeded to tank. The two dove to the right after the Nuckelavee charged them. Nora blinked as Ren jumped past her and landed on the Nuckelavee and tried to stab the Nuckelavee from behind. Unfortunately for him the humanoid half of the Nuckelavee turned one hundred and eighty degrees and swiped at Ren who used his guns to block the blow. The Nuckelavee tried to swipe at Ren again who ducked under it as he got closer to the body. He then fired his gun point blank into the skull of the human half which slumped down. Ren gave a small smile only to be caught off guard as he was hit by the Nuckelavee's claws as the wound in its skull repaired itself. Ren was caught by Nora as she swung hammer with one hand into the side of the horse half of the Nuckelavee. The Nuckelavee then raised it's claws to strike Nora only for Pyrrha and Jaune to block its attacks with their shields.

"What the hell. You got a headshot at point blank range." Nora yelled out as she put Ren down.

"That should be enough to kill any grimm." Ren said as he dusted himself off.

"I've never seen a grimm like this before." Pyrrha added as she struggled against the Nuckelavee.

"It's almost like its two grimm in one." Jaune said before getting a sudden realization "We have to kill both halves at the same time!"

Tyrian sighed in boredom as he watched team JNPR fight the Nuckelavee. From what he could hear they found out the secrete to killing it. Not that it mattered killing the Nuckelavee was easier said than done. However, something else caught his attention. The adults were moving to help the children. Looks like he finally had something to do. Seras saw Tyrian as he moved to intercept the adults and decided to join him. To her three on two were much better odds.

Jaune rolled out of the way as the Nuckelavee reared up on its back legs and tried to stomp him to death. Pyrrha and Nora came at the Nuckelavee from two different sides. Nora raised her hammer above her head to try and smash the human skull on the Nuckelavee, while Pyrrha tried to spear the horse chest. In response the Nuckelavee spun its human half around and smacked away both girls. Nora recovered first and swung her hammer into the horse half's face stunning it from the force as she followed up with a powerful strike to the leg that gave a loud crack. The Nuckelavee roared in pain before slaming its whole body into Nora knocking her back.

Nora stopped as the Team JNPR regrouped. The four of them were breathing heavily as Pyrrha said "We need a plan."

"Lets hit it harder." Nora said.

"That's a good plan b." Jaune replied.

"We need to pin it down so we can hit both heads at once." Ren added as he fired at the Nuckelavee. Which decided to attack them again as its leg had healed. The four hunters split up again to avoid the Nuckelavee. The Hunters with guns began to fire at the grimm but none of the attacks were able to do anything. Jaune looked around for something to pin the Nuckelavee. Near the farm he saw an old and damaged tractor. An idea came to mind, he then yelled out to his team "Lead the Nuckelavee over here I have an idea."

Ren fired his guns at the Nuckelavee to get its attention, and it worked as it charged after him. Nora and Pyrrha stood on ether side of the Nuckelavee to keep the Nuckelavee heading the direction that they wanted it to go. Ren and Jaune dove out of the way of the charging Nuckelavee as sit slammed into the tractor breaking it apart. Jaune smiled as he said. "Pyrrha use your semblance to control the tractor parts to pin the Nuckelavee."

Pyrrha nodded as she activated her semblance to pick up the parts of the broken tractor to grab and pin the Nuckelavee. The Grimm roared as it struggled against the metal as more and more held onto the grimm prevented movement. Ren jumped onto the pined grimm and moved to slice it human throat. At the same time Nora moved towards the horse head as she lifted her hammer to crush its skull. At the same time Ren and Nora brought their weapons down onto the two heads at the same time landing kill blows. The dead Nuckelavee began to dissolve as team JNPR began to cheer. They had won and not a moment too soon as they were almost out of aura.

"Nora, we did it." Ren said with a smile.

Nora grabbed Ren as she said, "Yeah we did." Nora then grabbed Ren and pulled him in for a kiss. Ren's eyes widened as this happened. When they separated, she said "We'll talk latter."

Back at the armored vehicle Oscar took several heavy breaths as he tried to compose himself. Almost dying and being the target of the blood countess would do that to someone. However, something caught the young boy's attention, a cane. And the voice spoke once more "Grab the cane and all your questions will be answered."


	69. Oscar Pine pt3

Arthur, Qrow, and Winter rushed forward to help team JNPR. However, they were intercepted by Tyrian and Seras. Tyrian and Arthur were the first to meet as Arthur started with a powerful forward slash with X-Caliburn that Tyrian had to use both of his wrist blades to block. Tyrian stepped back from the blow as he swung his wrist blades at his opponent who simply stepped back out of the way. Arthur seeing that he had the reach advantage stabbed at Tyrian who side stepped the attack. He then followed up with several quick slashes that connected but Tyrian's aura protected him. Tyrian fired several shots from his weapons before lunging at Arthur with his tail unfolded. The scorpion faunus struck out with his tail quick has lightning. The attack was able to get past Arthur's defense but the tail skirted harmlessly off of Arthur's chest plate. The knight responded by grabbing Tyrian's hair and headbutting him sending the faunus stumbling back.

At the same time Qrow and Winter engaged Seras. Winter used her saber to slash at Seras who was able to block it with her bat knocking the blade aside. Qrow shifted his weapon into scythe form and swung at Seras preventing her from striking Winter. Seras jumped back as Qrow and Winter stood next to each other. Qrow feinted an attack that Seras moved to block only for Winter strike out. Seras quickly shifted the direction of her block and was able to prevent the sword from reaching her. In response she leapt backwards and pulled out a pistol and began to fire at the pair. Qrow dove to the ground as Winter used a glyph to create a barrier of ice between the shooter and them.

"Good idea." Qrow said as he fired around the barrier at their opponent. Seras quickly rolled out of the way as she pulled out a new magazine and loaded it into her pistol. Incendiary dust bullets slammed into the barrier shattering it. Suddenly everyone stopped fighting as they felt a huge burst of familiar magic hit them.

Oscar reached out and grabbed the cane just as the voice told him to. He wanted answers to what the voice was and why people were after him. As he grasped the head of the cane a sudden jolt of energy burst through him. He collapsed on the ground in pain as he tried to let go of the cane. However, the object stuck to his hand despite his best efforts to pry it off as he rolled on the ground in agony. Then images started flowing into his mind. Lifetimes of memories that were not his. Yet some how it felt as if he had lived through them, as each memory was clear as his own. And then he found himself in his room in the farm that he had seen being destroyed. He looked around and it was just as he remembered it but he was not alone. Oscar gasped in shock as he saw the late Ozpin standing in front of him.

"What's going on. Where am I. Your supposed to be dead, does that mean I'm dead?" Oscar asked to no one in particular as he panicked and backed up by crab walking.

"No, my dear boy, you are very much alive." Ozpin said with a chuckle he had a very similar reaction when this happened to him. "And to answer your other question we are in your subconscious, or our subconscious. Honestly I've never been sure how to classify us in this part of the reincarnation."

Oscar's eyes widened as he heard Ozpin speak. Ozpin was the voice that he had been hearing. He then got up and turned to Ozpin and said. "Ozpin, I don't understand are you saying that we are the same person?"

"In a sense yes. In ancient times before the four kingdoms I found a way I found a way to transfer my conscious and aura from worthy champion to worthy champion. When I fell at Beacon my soul did not depart from this world instead, I searched for a worthy successor. In the end you were chosen." Ozpin answered.

"So, your like my spirit guide?" Oscar summarized.

Ozpin looked down as he heard this. He wished it were that simple. But the truth was quite different. He hated that he had to eventually destroy a life to live on. But the alternative would be far worse. During his many lives he had done some horrible things simply for the greater good. But he knew he had to for he had seen what Salem had done. He had seen kingdoms rise and fall, races wiped from both existence and memory, he had lost so many friends just to keep the darkness at bay. Sometimes he wished that he could stop reincarnating and go back to the white shores and beyond them a far green country under a swift sunrise from his first death, but he couldn't, as long has Salem was a threat he would stay here and fight. He failed to stop her before so all she had done was his fault. Ozpin sadly looked at his next self and answered his question. "No, I'm not your spirit guide, in time our minds and auras will merge and become one. We will become one. I'm sorry."

"No that can't be right. I don't want that. Get out of my head! Get out!" Oscar screamed. There was a flash of green light. Oscar collapsed on the floor of the vehicle he was in. He took several heavy breaths as he tried to comfort himself. While most of the memories that he had seen were gone there was one was one thing new that he was thinking about, Salem. While he wanted some adventure in his life, he had other ideas for his future such has starting a family of his own but now none of it mattered he was just another body in an eternal conflict. Emotions swirled like a storm inside of Oscar as he broke down crying.


	70. The Olive Branch

Yang and Ilia walked into one of the backrooms of Dr. Monroe's older warehouse. Inside the room where a large number of files and boxes with the Schnee company logo on them. Ilia gave a growl as both girls began to open up boxes and cabinets in an attempt to find out where the mad woman had run off to. However, the two girls were not getting far in their search as they were not communicating with each other. Blake was not with them as she was the stealthiest of the group and therefore the lookout incase the woman, they were looking for came back to her old hideout. Yang noticed this and gave a loud sigh, she didn't hate the other girl, and she should probably try and bury the hatchet. Yang turned towards Ilia and said, "Look we need to talk."

"What. You're going to tell me to stay away from Blake." Ilia stated.

Yang's eyes widened as she heard this. Suddenly Ilia's hostility towards her made sense, she was jealous. Yang knew Blake wouldn't cheat on her. Yang then said "No, your Blake's friend, and I trust Blake. We need to talk about our problems with each other. As long we're at each other's throats we won't get anything done."

Ilia gave a sad sigh as she said "Your right look I'm sorry for being a bitch. It's just that for a while when Blake and I were younger I always had this feeling when we were together, but by the time I figured out what it was she was gone and already under Adam's thumb. And when she's finally back she's with someone."

"Look I know that this isn't the same but before I met Blake I was in another relationship. And when it ended it hurt, a lot. It took time but the pain of loss went away and I was able to move on. And I think it will be the same for you. Someday you'll find the one" Yang said.

"I understand, you're probably right. So, when did you know that Blake was the one?" Ilia asked.

"It had to be the night at beacon when I found out she was a faunus." Yang said full of nostalgia.

"She hid the truth. She was always so proud of who she was." Ilia replied in surprise.

"Blake had only left the White Fang and Adam for about half a year at the time, and she was afraid, that he would find her. So, she wore this huge bow over her cat ears to hide who she was. However, she and Weiss got into another argument and then in anger she yelled out that she was a faunus. Then she ran in fear of being rejected by her friends and I went after her. That night I met the real Blake, the one who wants to right the injustices of the world and bring a better tomorrow. It was then that I knew she was the one."

"Thanks for telling me that." Ilia said with a small smile. She then frowned as she asked, "Wait Weiss, as in Weiss Schnee?"

Yang gave a sheepish smile as she said "Yeah, she along with my little sister Ruby are the other members of our hunter team."

"What the hell! She's a member of your hunter team!" Ilia screamed before she sarcastically continued "and let me guess you're going you're going to tell me that you're a Branwen.

Yang scratched the back of her neck as she said, "My other mother is the chief."

Ilia blinked before she said in shock "Oh my gods. Wait other mother."

"I'm guessing that you want an explanation" Yang said sheepishly.

"That would be appreciated." Ilia replied.

"Long story short, my biological mother was sent on a black ops mission and was captured for six years, during that time my dad married my step mom, later on, during a mission my step mom found and rescued my biological mother, and when they returned because they were part of the same hunter team they decided to all stay together." Yang summarized.

"Ok that explains that." Ilia said before she asked, "Ok what about Weiss, is she a stuck-up jack ass like her father?"

Yang took several breaths to calm herself. She remembered how in the beginning Weiss treated the White Fang as all monsters, simply because she only had negative experiences with the group, Ilia was probably the same with the Schnee family and company. "At first she was pretty snooty and she was racist. But that was because that was all she knew, She changed once she was free of her father. In fact, those anti-faunus weapons that Dr. Monroe has, she is looking into why they were made and how she got them."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ilia responded. Yang gave a small nod to this, while it wasn't forgiveness it was something. Yang's scroll began to ring. She pulled out the device and saw that Weiss was calling her. Yang smiled as she answered the device as she said. "Weiss good to hear from you."

"Look I don't have a lot of time, here's what I found my father was building anti-faunus weapons, but he isn't supplying those terrorists." Weiss replied from the other side.

"Then why did he build them?" Ilia asked as she grabbed Yang's scroll.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

Yang grabbed her scroll then she angled it so both She and Ilia could see Weiss "This is Ilia, she's a friend of Blake's that helping us." Yang answered.

"To answer your question my father had them built to combat the White Fang during their raids on his shipments." Weiss answered in shame.

"Ok do you know how they got here?" Yang asked.

"You know those guys that attacked Beacon. They had a man high up in the company as a member, he was secretly supling those terrorists, but we found him out so the shipments should stop. That's all I can tell you. Were taking off now. Good luck." Weiss said as she turned off the scroll.

"Well." Yang said with a smug smile.

"Ok you were right about Weiss, let's get back to work. We'll tell Sienna this when we are done." Ilia answered.

The two of them continued on with their work. As they were working through one of the boxes, they then pulled out a shipping manifest under the name Hyde, and from the looks of it they were being sent from a small shipping port on the far side of Menagerie.

"Looks like we found out where she got her supplies shipped in from. That's our next step. This makes things so much easier." Ilia said with a smile.

Yang stopped as she commented "This is to easy. Why didn't she burn this place down when she ran. She wants us to follow her and spring her trap."


	71. Landing in Haven

**Today is my birthday. And like the hobbits of the shire instead of receiving gifts, I shall be giving you a gift, the next chapter of Ripples.**

Weiss gave a small sigh as she put away her scroll. She had just managed to contact Yang and tell her what they had found out. Part of Weiss didn't know what to think, but she knew that she was worried. Whoever these people that they were fighting were, they were bigger than She had originally thought. These people were able to mount an attack on Beacon and Menagerie and had at least one high ranking member of her Father's company as a member. And unfortunately Roman and Neo didn't know much, Cinder had kept them on a need to know basis while they worked for her. Whatever they had gotten themselves into just kept getting bigger and bigger, and Weiss was afraid that they were in over their heads.

Ruby sat down next to Weiss as she said. "We should be arriving at Haven very soon."

"That's good to hear." Weiss replied.

"Weiss—" Ruby began.

"I'm just worried. What ever we got ourselves into just keeps getting bigger and bigger. What if its just to much for us." Weiss interrupted.

"I know we'll win because we have something that they don't, each other." Ruby replied.

Weiss gave a snort before she said " Dolt, that is the cheesiest thing that I have ever heard."

"But you love it." Ruby said in a teasing voice as she nestled up to Weiss.

"I do." Weiss replied. The two of them then pressed their lips together.

Vernal walked in and said "Were landing. So you two need to stop sucking face."

As Weiss and Ruby separated, Ruby a little miffed that their moment was ruined replied to her sister "Your just jealous your single."

Vernal just grumbled at this. The young hunters waited for a few minutes until Neo came out of the cockpit and signaled that they had landed. The Five hunters walked out onto the courtyard only to find that the entire school was empty.

"What a dump." Cardin said. None of the girls said anything on the contrary, compared to Beacon this place was in sorry affairs. At that moment Lance walked out to the court yard to meet them. The man stopped right in front of them and said "I'm sorry Haven academy has been evacuated and for your own safety you need to leave, Now."

"What we need to talk to the head of haven academy now!" Weiss shouted.

"Orders are orders. I can take the message for him, But then you have to leave this is for your own good." Lance replied. Before any of the young hunters could respond to this Gwen walked out and walked up to the group. The five hunters from beacon all thought that she looked familiar but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Lance let them through they had the proper Clarence codes for a reason and we need to let them pass." Gwen sternly said.

"Yes ma'am I'm going back to monitoring our defenses. Hopefully Benny's done setting the land mines." Lance said as he walked away from the people.

Gwen gave a soft smile to the young hunters as she said "Sorry about Lance he's always been a stubborn person. If you would please follow me I can take you to Mr. Lionheart."

The group followed Gwen as she lead them to Leo's office. As they were walking Ruby asked "I'm sorry to ask but you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?"

Gwen gave a small chuckle as she shook her head. "No we have never meet. But if you went to Beacon academy you might know my son Jaune. Everyone says he got his looks from me." Ruby blinked at this, not sure of what to say next, Cardin on the other hand was trying to make himself as small as possible. If there was one thing that he learned from Beacon it was that mothers were scary as hell.

"We know Jaune he's a real good friend. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Arc" Ruby finally said.

"Maybe latter I could show you some of Jaune's baby photos but right now I have to get back to work. With Haven evacuated we're short staved at moment." Gwen said as she walked away. The five hunters opened the door to Leo's office and walked in.

"That's Good to hear Qrow return to Haven I'll inform the other's-"Leo said. He then noticed the people entering his office. "I have people in my office I have to call you back." Leo then turned off the call as he turned towards Team WVRN and Cardin. "Haven is on lock down right now this must very important if your here."

"Unfortunately the people behind the attack on Beacon are on the move again, their next target is Haven academy." Ruby replied.

Leo had a look of terror on his face as muttered under his breath "Why is Salem coming after me?"

Cardin heard this and asked "who is Salem?"

"Shit" Leo said. He quickly decided to tell only part of the truth "Salem is the person in charge of the people who attached Beacon. We only found out after the attack was completed, and this information is highly classified. Wait how did you know about the attack but not Salem?"

"While we were investigating the attack on the Schnee dust mine we found the man behind it had the same symbol on him as one of the key members of the Beacon attack it wasn't heard to put two and two together." Weiss replied.

"And we know about the attack because we managed to plant a tracker on them. Haven is the only target of value in this area." Vernal added.

"And that's not the worst news. Somehow these people managed to create a Human Grimm hybrid for this attack. They are smarter and stronger than most grimm." Ruby finished. Leo upon hearing this fainted.


	72. Back in Haven

Qrow slumped down in the Knights armored vehicle as it crawled into Haven academy. Unlike most of Beacon hunter academies Haven was not the capital of Minstrel which allowed for it to be the most sensitive of the four academies, however if an attack came with Haven evacuated help would not be able to arrive in time. A sad sound from Oscar drew Qrow's attention. Qrow felt bad for the poor boy. Ozpin's reincarnation would eventually lose his original self as the two merged. Qrow hated how this reincarnation worked, he always assumed that they would find a newborn with the same soul and aura, Not a person that had Ozpin's soul dumped on them. And to give Ozpin some credit Oscar made it sound as if he hated it as well. The vehicle came to a halt as its door opened and the people inside walked out. Something caught Qrow's eyes as he turned towards Winter and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know why your father's company is here?"

Winter shook her head as she looked at the Atlas Dragoon that had the SDC symbol plastered on the side. Qrow silently prayed that it wasn't Jacque 'Jackass' Schnee wasn't here. His thoughts were interrupted when a red blur tackled him with a shout of "Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow blinked in surprise as he looked at his youngest niece. He then asked "Ruby, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My mission brought me here. I'm just glad your safe I was worried you encountered some of those hybrids." Ruby answered.

"Hybrids?" Winter asked. She turned towards her sister who had just walked up. "Weiss its good to see you again."

"Indeed Winter. And to answer your question some mad woman managed to combine grimm and humans into some kind of super solder. Ruby and I could barely beat one of them. We managed to track them to a nearby location. They're targeting Haven." Weiss said.

"And where is Lionheart right now?" Qrow asked with dread.

"He's in the nurses office. He fainted when he heard about those things." Ruby answered.

"Of course, he is." Qrow said as he slapped his forehead.

"And this is your fault. If you had put some one competent in charge we wouldn't be in this mess." Oscar said as he walked passed the group. He then clutched his head as if he had a massive headache. Oscar then straitened up and said. "Don't make excused for him. And no, you cannot come out and talk to him."

"Um. Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"And is he ok?" Ruby asked.

"It's a long story, and right now I have to deal with Lionheart." Qrow said with a sigh. "Ruby can you come with me we might need to compare notes." Ruby nodded. The two of them walked towards Haven academy they could hear Weiss yell out a loud "What!" Qrow gave a small chuckle, looks like Winter told her little sister about their relationship.

Jaune walked out of the knight's with a small smile. His mission was over. They had found Ozpins reincarnation, sort of. Oscar or has Nora had taken to calling him Mini Ozpin much to his chagrin, was not what he was expecting at all. While the boy had a good heart, he wasn't Ozpin, instead he had Ozpin in his head. Not to mention the fact that he would argue with himself, was strange despite knowing that he had two minds. He sat down on a bench in the courtyard and gave a small smile as Pyrrha sat down next to him. He smiled as he heard Nora and Ren in their conversation.

"Nora don't you think that you might be rushing things a bit, your already talking about houses, we haven't been together for a day yet." Ren said trying to remain calm.

"Ren, we have been inseparable since we were seven, were practically married already. I cant wait to make that official I can hear the bells already." Nora replied.

"Marriage!" Ren said somewhat loudly which for him was the equivalent of a panicking shout.

"I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me!" Nora cried out. "I thought you loved me!"

Ren put his hands-on Nora's shoulders and said. "I love you Nora. You just caught me of guard with that whole wedding thing. But I'm not against it" It was true he had been around Nora for most of his life and despite their differences they were a pair and he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. Nora gave Ren a large smile as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug as she said, "Love you to."

Jaune gave a small smile before he made a whipping noise. To this Pyrrha gave a small chuckle the she hid behind her hands. Ren heard this some how and gave Jaune a death glare. However, before Ren could say anything Nora dragged him off all the while talking about children while Ren went pale.

"Should we be worried about this?" Pyrrha asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jaune said.

"Jaune, Pyrrha what are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked as she walked up to the pair.

"I'm sorry we cant tell you about it. You seem a little shaken what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss looked to the floor as she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"So where are the rest of your team members?" Jaune asked changing the subject.

"Well Ruby is with Qrow talking to Lionheart, Vernal off training in the gym, Neo went to the dorms for some reason, and Cardin is in the armory trying to find a replacement weapon." Weiss replied happy that she didn't have to talk about her sister's love life.

"Cardin's here why?" Jaune asked rather forcefully.

"He tagged along after the Grimm my team were tracking killed the rest of his team." Weiss answered. Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked shocked as they heard the news. The three of them continued on with small talk none of them noticing Neo heading towards the Dragoon carrying a large bag full of goods that were left behind by the students and faculty.


	73. Shadows Meet

Deep in the forests near Haven Academy an army was massing. Breeds of grimm of all kinds could be found. Not just the common ones like Beowolves and Ursai, but exotic breeds like Manticores, Beringels and Geists, there was even a pair of massive Death Stalkers. And then there were the High-Grimm. Nearly five hundred strong, armed to the teeth. Many of them were sharpening weapons made out of a dark black material, as if it was carved out of the rocks from the grimm land. Several fights had broken out between the High Grimm, as others had trapped weaker grimm in cages and began poking them with sharpened spears and laughing as they caused the monsters pain. Edward Jekyll looked over his maps and materials for the attack on Haven, however he needed to do something first. A large High grim walked into his tent with a large bowl filled with black sludge from the grimm spawning pools.

Jekyll smiled as he began to chant "Infortunii invitis spiritus venit. Id est aquas mortem restituere perdidit.*" The black liquid sprung up and attached itself to where his arm once was. It began to take shape. A new arm black as night, with claws like that of a grimm opened and closed its hand. Jekyll gave a smile. This was one of the perks of joining Salem's cult by drinking the waters of the grimm spawning pool they could heal themselves from grievous injuries and replace lost limbs with grimms enhancements. The only downside was that the silver eyes were as effective against them as it was against the grimm themselves. He would take his revenge on that silver eyed brat. His dark thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside of his tent.

Tyrian and Seras walked to the meeting point having abandoned their jeep far away as not to be tracked deep into the forest where Salem's forces were amassing. The two of them entered the clearing as the leader of the high-grimm walked up to the pair. The creature stood at attention and said. "we've been expecting you. Once everyone is here, we will begin."

"Yah, yah whatever. Just let me know when something needs killing ugly." Tyrian respond. The high-grimm growled at this as Tyrian laughed before he continued. "Ugly that's what I'll call you."

Before Tyrian could continue, the high-grimm leader slammed his fist into Tyrian's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Tyrian was then grabbed by the throat and lifted off of the ground with one hand and grabbed the mace that he had strapped to his back to bash the faunuses head in the other. Tyrian gasped for air as he was being choked to death. All the while Seras was frozen in shock.

His attacker yelled out "My name is Gram!"

"Gram as much as it pains me to say this please release him. Salem still has a use for this one." Jekyll said as he walked up to the group. Gram reluctantly threw Tyrian to the ground. The faunus began gasping for air as Seras turned towards Jekyll.

"Seras my dear its good to see you again." Jekyll said with a smile.

"Indeed, dealing with that fool Tyrian has been a test of faith."

"I can imagine. The high-grimm are getting restless. I can't count how many times I've had to break up fights between them. At least Gram established himself has the leader. They were much worse when they were establishing their pecking order."

"So, you named them?" Seras replied as she gestured to Gram.

"No. They named themselves. They're as smart as a human and as bloodthirsty as a grimm." Jekyll responded as he shook his head. Seras didn't respond to that, as a read flash enveloped the area. Standing in the clearing was Morrey, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

"That's every one follow me please. Gregor wants brief us on the plan." Jekyll said. the Group followed him to his tent as he pulled out a tablet and spilled the black liquid from the spawning pools all over it. the liquid turned to smoke that twisted and turned into the shape of Gregor. Seras, Jekyll, Gram, and Morrey all took a knee to the sight off the lead cultist.

"Seras report." Gregor said.

"Tyrian and I were able to find Ozpins next reincarnation. He is now a mere child and the merger is not yet complete. However, there was a complication his agents were able to intercept us and transport him to Haven. I take full responsibility for this." Seras answered as she bowed her head in shame.

"Oh, Salem's not going to like to hear that." Tyrian chuckled

"Your one to talk, you were with me and are to blame for this failure just like me." Seras shot back.

"One mistake does not out way a lifetime of success. And it matters not Ozpin is trapped in Haven with no aid, when the school falls, he will be ours." Gregor replied. Seras let out a breath.

"So, you going to tell us why we're here. Cause we got important things to do." Mercury nonchalantly replied.

"Mercury!" Emerald chastised.

"Despite my subordinates abhorrent attitude, he does have a point, we are still searching for where Ozpin hid the fall maiden like Salem wanted." Cinder said as she stepped forward, as a subtle way to challenge Gregor.

"And that is precisely why I called you here. deep inside Haven academy is the vault containing the relic of knowledge. If we secure the academy, we secure the relic and it can tell us where the fall maiden currently resides" Gregor replied to Cinder.

"Securing the vault will mean nothing if we can't open it, and we need the power of the spring maiden to do that." Cinder replied.

"You know that the four maidens were created by Ozpin, but do you know how?" Gregor asked. When Cinder didn't answer he continued "The four maiden's were created by Ozpin many years ago when he divided his own power into the four sisters, and just like him when one dies the maidens essence is passed on to the next host. A foolish decision, before that act he could match the mistress in strength."

"If Ozpin created the maidens by giving them part of his power, he can open all the vaults." Cinder said, eyes widening at the revelation.

"Indeed, once I finish my business in Menagerie Stiches and I will join you then Haven will fall." Gregor said before the smoke that had taken his form dissipated.

*Misfortune comes uninvited. Waters of death restore what was lost.


	74. Spring the Trap pt1

**Sorry for taking so long in between updates. Collage has been hectic. Hope you like the next chapter. On an unrelated note I have also started a My Hero Academia story called The Gunpowder Plot. Please check it out.**

Back at the Belladonna house Kali was a nervous wreck. She was alone while both of her loved ones were out in the city that was being terrorized by a madwoman. At least her husband was in public surrounded by both White Fang guards and citizens of Menagerie, many of whom had been taught to defend themselves in case of grimm due to the lack of a hunter academy providing a steady supply of hunters like the four kingdoms. Her daughter on the other hand was in the belly of the beast. She knew that Blake could take care of herself but it was her job as a mother to worry, just like when Blake had left them for the Fang. The time that Blake had left them were the worst years of her life, but she was back and that was all that mattered.

Kali tensed as the door opened only to relax as she saw her daughter and friends walk into the house. Blake was shocked as her mother rushed over and hugged her. Blake asked "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're a hunter and can take care of yourself. It's just I'm so worried with everything that going on right now" Kali responded while never letting go of Blake.

"Its fine mom" Blake respond but it was obvious in her face she was a little uncomfortable with the affection.

"I think its cute" Yang said after chuckling into her hand. Ilia and Sun were also chuckling too.

"I'm glad someone is finding some enjoyment right now" Sienna said in a sarcastic voice before going serious again "if you don't mind getting back to business we know where Monroe is hiding, we needed to move now before she does."

"And I'm telling you that rushing after her is not a good idea." Taiyang said as he barged in after her. "She wants you to rush after her. It's a trap for you."

"Doing nothing means that Monroe can just do what ever she wants. Kill and maim whoever she wants. I'm willing to give my life if it means that she is stopped. I thought a hunter would be willing to do the same" Sienna yelled at Tai.

"I'm not saying we do nothing I'm saying that we need to exercise a little caution. I know from experience that running into a situation without some form of plan ends badly." Tai said loudly as he lifted his shirt to reveal a massive scar across his abdomen. Kali gasped at the sight. Yang grimaced knowing the story behind that scar, back during their second year at Beacon team STRQ had come across a giant Beringel and had stupidly tired to fight it.

"You two need to calm down right now, I could hear you two yelling from across Menagerie. We don't need infighting at this time." Ghira said as he entered the room. Both Taiyang and Sienna looked to the floor with shame at their childish bickering. The more they fought the less that they got done.

"It's just so frustrating. She was able to sneak into our homeland and move around without any of us knowing how she does it." Sienna said as she slumped down into a chair. She then turned to Ilia and said, "Ilia you said you have some information about those weapons that she was using do you mind sharing what you found."

Ilia nodded as she said "Jacques was the one who ordered those anti faunus weapons built. However, he did not build them to attack Menagerie. Instead they were built as a counter Adam's increased raids on his shipments. However, his company was infiltrated by the same people that attacked Beacon and stole the weapons to give to Monroe."

Sienna growled as she heard this "So that bastard has a shred of humanity in him. We'll get him one day. Now we need to focus on the enemy knocking at our door."

As Ghira was processing the information a thought came to mind and asked. "Where did you find out about this?"

Blake stepped up with determination and said "We were actually told by Weiss Schnee. And I know we can trust her. She's a member of My hunter team at Beacon. She may have started out as a total ass but she changed and doesn't agree with her father about what he is doing."

The three elder faunus looked at each other in surprise when they heard this.

"Ya Weiss was never that rude to me." Sun added helpfully with Neptune nodding in agreement.

"Revelations about the Schnee heiress aside we still need to know about what Monroe has waiting for us when we spring her trap" Ghira stated.

Ilia looked down to the floor, silently debating with herself if she should speak out her idea. She looked to Blake who gave her an encouraging nod, not to mention Yang's thumbs up. Ilia loudly cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. She then stated, "I can get in and out unseen with the use of my semblance."

"You unlocked you semblance. When?" Sienna asked somewhat suppressed that one of her top agents would keep quiet about something like this.

"About a year and a half ago. I never told you because it's not combat based, not to mention its embarrassing to use correctly." Ilia replied before she promptly turned invisible.

"I can see the problem" Yang commented as she stared at the floating clothing clinging to Ilia's invisible body.

"How is that imb" Neptune started. However, he suddenly went red when he realized what Ilia meant by properly using her semblance correctly.

Ilia turned visible again "You see what I mean. I know that the Detnerat company in Atlas makes hunter tools for people with semblances such has mine but we never had the Lien to buy that gear."

"Are you sure you want to go behind enemy lines buck naked?" Tai asked awkwardly. That was a sentence he never though he would ever have to ask.

"I'm sure." Ilia said with determination.

"Thank you so much for this. You're going above and beyond what I expect of any of the White Fang" Sienna said praising Ilia who beamed at the comment. Sienna then turned serious "Once Ilia tells us what she found we storm her hideout and capture her no matter the cost."


	75. Spring the Trap pt2

Ilia snuck across the hall inside of Dr. Monroe' hideout. She was expecting that Monroe had a small warehouse instead she had a large hidden underground compound. And unfortunately, due to the method that she was using to infiltrate the enemy base she would be unable to contact help from her backup outside. Sienna Kahn had taken with her the hunters and some of her best agents and had hidden them in nearby buildings so that they would not be seen by Monroe and her men. As Ilia slipped passed a pair of guard carful not to touch them, she walked into the maintenance hall. She slid open a ventilation grate and crawled into the shaft. As she did this Ilia muttered to herself "Well this is convenient."

Crawling on her hands and knees Ilia moved deeper into the ventilation shaft angry that she didn't have clothes in this dark and dirty tight space. She stopped moving as a rat ran past her, which caused her to groan silently. After quickly composing herself Ilia quickly pushed onwards until she came across a vent. Peering downwards she could see a man talking into smoke that was pure black and not rising.

"You know that the four maidens were created by Ozpin, but do you know how?" the man asked. His wild black hair and brown robes. When the smoke didn't answer he continued. "The Four maidens were created by Ozpin many years ago when he divided his own power into the four sisters, and just like him when one dies the maidens essence is passed on to the next host. A foolish decision, before that act he could match the mistress in strength."

Ilia gasped as she heard this. The maidens were real. She had heard about them from her mother has a bedtime story. She couldn't believe that they was real. Yet this man was talking about them as if they existed. And this vault that he was talking about had to be important, she needed to tell the hunters what she had heard.

"Indeed, once I finish my business in Menagerie Stiches and I will join you then Haven will fall." The man said. Then the smoke started to rise into the vent causing Ilia to give a small cough as the unnatural smoke irritated her. She silently cursed hopping that this strange man didn't hear her. Unfortunately for her the man looked at where she was and stuck out both of his hands. Black smoky tendrils shot both of his hands tearing through the steel and grabbing Ilia forcing her visible as she screamed. The poor girl was trapped and pulled closer to the wild looking man. Ilia's one small grace was that the smoke was preserving her modesty.

Gregor gave a small laugh as he used his black magic to pull Ilia closer to him. With a laugh he said "I commend you for your actions. They were brave but foolish."

Ilia didn't respond as she struggled in vain to break free from the black smoke. Gregor didn't say a word as he watched Ilia wriggle around in an attempt to free herself. Once she realized that she was trapped Ilia put on a brave face if she was going to die, she was going to die with honor as she stated, "If you want me to beg I'm not going to."

"Nor do I expect you to. You're strong and I can admire that." Gregor replied. He then noticed her state of dress. With several hand motions black energy wraped around Ilia and formed clothes. They weren't fancy a simple shirt and pants black as night.

"Thank you?" Ilia said, although it was more of a question.

"I have access to abilities that you couldn't dream of. That was nothing my dear if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already. Your strong and killing you would go against our goals." Gregor commented as he pulled Ilia closer.

"Dr. Monroe hates faunuses. She would want me dead." Ilia growled out. At this point the two of them were face to face.

"Who said I was talking about Monroe?" Gregor replied. "I could use some one like you. A new world is coming. And you could be a part of it. All that you know…" Gregor was cut off as Ilia's foot connected to his crotch. Losing his concentration, the black magic that he was using dissipated freeing Ilia. The chameleon girl broke into a run as Gregor got up faster than most men who would get hit in the balls. The man pulled a small glass bottle filled with ice and gravity dust and threw it at the running girl. The bottle crashed into the ground as shards of Ice were propelled everywhere like a shrapnel bomb. Ilia gave a small scream as sever ice shards impaled themselves into her skin. Luckily none of her wounds impaired her much. One of Monroe's Guards Rushed at her with a sword. Ilia elbowed the man in the gut causing him to drop his weapon. Ilia caught the blade before using it to stab the guard and she then continued running. Gregor began smiling as alarms began to sound. If she survived this she would do well in Salem's new world where only the strong would survive.

Outside of the Monroe's base the alarms from the inside could be heard. The Hunters and White Fang members who were waiting for Ilia began to worry. Blake looked at her partner before She moved to save her friend Yang, Sun and Neptune rushing after her. Sienna gave a low growl at this the plan was ruined but she couldn't blame them for wanting to help their friend and with a quick signal the rest of the ambushers rushed in after them. As they entered the main entrance Monroe was waiting for them. And she wasn't alone Stitches was standing right next to her and she had about thirty other henchmen all armed ready to fight.

"Sienna Khan we meet at last. Have you and your allies come to surrender to the true rulers or Remnant" Monroe said.

"Never today you will answer for all the lives that you took over the years. All those that you mutilated for you sick goals. Today it ends." Sienna yelled out all those following her cheering. Before the two sides began to clash.


	76. Low Tides

Sienna Khan weaved through the chaos heading towards her target Dr. Monroe who was still on the catwalk looking down at the battle below. Sienna jumped over one of Monroe's henchmen, kicking him in the back of the head. She then leaped upwards with catlike agility grabbing the catwalk and flipping herself onto it. With a quick flick of her wrist her Cerberus whip was in her hands. Sienna spun her whip above her head before snapping it at Dr. Monroe, the woman however sidestepped the attack with ease as she pulled out her bone saw and rushed at the White Fang leader. Sienna swung her whip sideways at the doctor only for her to jump over the attack. Monroe got close to Sienna and swung her saw at the faunus who caught the attack. Monroe glared at her opponent as she said "Take your stinking paws off me you damn dirty faunus." Monroe using her free hand pulled out an extendable bull hook and swung it at Sienna who leaped back avoiding the attack.

Tai ducked under a massive fist from his opponent, before landing a one two combo who Stiches gave a low growl but was otherwise unaffected. Stiches then threw a massive punch forward that Tai blocked by putting his arms in front of his face. Even still he skidded backwards from the force of the blow. Tai tried to return to his fight only for several goons to get in his way. The monster stepped forward only to be hit by several blasts from a ranged weapon. Unperturbed by the attack Stiches lifted up his metal arm, the appendage shifting into a cannon and pointed it at his attacker and fired. Neptune barley had time to get out of the way of the blast still feeling the heat on his skin. Yang and Blake Rushed at the giant. In response Stitches punched at Yang who met the attack with a punch of her own. The two attacks met sending out a shockwave. Blake swung her sword at the monster cutting it on the shoulder. However to her surprise instead of blood a reddish blackish smoke came out of the wound before it closed. The creature roared and grabbed at Blake who gracefully dodged all the strikes. While the creature was distracted Sun leaped at if from behind smacking it in the back of the head before flipping over him and landing next to Yang. The attack did a grand total of nothing with the exception of making stiches angry. Electricity arched out from the tesla coils on its back indiscriminately, striking both Monroe's men and White Fang members.

Tai having finished with the goons punched Stiches in the stomach as he said "This thing isn't natural you four stay out of this fight." The creature swung both of its arms at Tai who caught them with his hands the two pushing against one another in a test of strength. Stiches raised its hands with Tai still hanging on and headbutted him stunning the hunter. He let go with his mechanical hand and aimed it at Tai. As he was firing Yang came in and slammed her fist into the cannon knocking it aside as ribbons from Gambul Shroud wrapped around its left lead. Blake and Sun pulled as hard as they could trying to trip their enemy but Stitches didn't react. Neptune rushed at Stitches with Tri-Hard in guandao mode and stabbed the monster in the gut. Stiches didn't seem to care as it looked at Neptune who gave a small "oh crap." The young man was then backhanded into a wall dazed. "As the senior hunter I am ordering you to let me fight this monster alone" Tai yelled as he jumped and punched Stiches in the face. Sun, Yang and Blake didn't look happy but they followed Tai's orders and began dealing with the henchmen.

Ilia ran out of the hall to the sound of battle happening all around her. She ducked under a strike from a spear and slashed at her opponent with her stolen blade cutting him down. A shout of her name drew her attention as her weapon of choice was tossed to her by Blake. Another solder rushed at Blake as she was distracted only to be punched by Yang. Sun knocked aside the axe that was coming at him before swinging his staff sending the man flying into another goon. Ilia and Blake stood back to back as they were surrounded by mooks.

"This is just like Cordovin's military base" Ilia said with a chuckle as she zapped one of her opponents.

"You and I Remember that mission very differently" Blake responded as she split kicked two more henchmen.

Sienna Khan growled out in pain as electricity danced across her skin from her opponents cattle prod. Pushing herself through the pain she swung the detachable ice head of her whip like a knife and stabbed at her opponent who parred the blade with her bone saw. Monroe gave as small chuckle as she said "You know I was expecting more from you." Sienna leaped over at her advisory and struck out with her Whip smacking her in the side of the head. She then used the whip to grab her opponent's leg and pulled the woman to the ground. Sienna walked towards her enemy who flung several scalpels from her sleeve at Sienna who simply side stepped the attack never letting go of her opponent.

"Its over Bitch" Sienna replied as she kicked Monroe. Electricity from the whip's electric head sparked out casing the doctor pain. Monroe slumped down as Sienna Khan walked over to her fallen opponent. From what she could see the only remaining member Monroe's forces that were still around was that huge monster. Monroe began to laugh like the mad woman that she was and she said "Its not over yet. I will never be bested your filth. Deploy the shrieker!"

The mechanical device began to unleash its high pitched shriek causing the remaining faunuses to collapse in pain. Sienna khan was the only one standing forcing herself to keep going through shear will power. However Monroe was able to free herself and swung her saw at Sienna cutting her across the face. Neptune shook himself out of his daze and looked around. He saw the shrieker. He was a hunter and knew what he had to do. Leaping up and switching tri-hard to gun mode and blasting any one who got in his way. Yang rushed to follow him however Stiches unleashed more electracy from his coils. One of the bolts of lightning headed towards Blake and Ilia who were on the floor in pain, Just before they were struck Yang appeared in front of them taking the blast, her aura and semblance was able to prevent her from taking any permanent damage, but she was on her hands and knees spent. Tai in a second wind full of rage began to punch his monstrous opponent again and again and again, in the same spots faster and faster locking it in place. Just has he was about to destroy the shrieker smoky black tendrils grabbed him as Gregor walked out of the shadows.

"That was brave but foolish, Boy." Gregor said as he walked closer to the trapped Neptune. He opened up his satchel and pulled out another dust concoction that was bright red that he uncorked as he said "Have you seen what happens when some one drinks a combination of fire and light dust. It isn't pretty." Neptune struggled against his bounds to no avail as small tendril forced open his mouth. Luckily Tri-hard was still in his hand and was able to move the gun just enough to point it at Gregor's Satchel and fired. A massive explosion of all kinds of dust erupted from where Gregor was standing destroying the Shrieker and sending both Neptune and Gregor flying. Gregor landed next to Stiches, covered in burns and cuts his left arm a tangled mess and half of his fingers on the right missing. Gregor's semblance then activated working overtime as his body began to knit itself back together. Gregor got back up fully healed, his semblance allowed him to heal from the most grievous of injuries even regenerating limbs. However he was now out of aura and couldn't use his semblance. He stuck his hand out and blasted Monroe with a blast of black energy sending her to the ground defeated, she had served her purpose the negative emotions that she had generated would send Grimm state into the heart of menagerie. He put one hand on stiches and grabbed his necklace and with a red flash disappeared.

Neptune was in horrible shape when he landed. Burnes covered his right half of his body and a massive spike formed from earth dust was sticking out of him having impaled his liver. Sun rushed over to his partner and cried out "Come on buddy we'll get you some help you'll be fine. Medic, Medic!"

Tai, Yang, Blake, and Ilia ran up to the fallen hunter and gasped in shock. Neptune coughed up a large amount of blood as he winced in pain. Tai kneeled down next to Neptune and asked "why did?"

Why did I do something so stupid? Its because I'm a hunter, and like you said the reason that we fight, is to protect others." Neptune replied. He then tuned towards his partner. "Sun I never told you this because I was scared, I never wanted to lose you, you're by best friend. I know you would never see me the same way but I Love You." And with that the light faded from his eyes. Sun let out a cry of anguish as Tai closed Neptune's lifeless eyes. Blake and Yang looked to each other for support not knowing what to do or say as Ilia tried and failed to fight the tears coming out of her eyes. Neptune was picked up by Tai and carried out of the base, the fallen hero being saluted.


	77. Meanwhile in Atlas

A bullhead slowed to a halt outside of the military facility known as Hesperis base in Atlas Located right next to Atlas Academy. Solders, marched across the grounds as huge lifting droids carried massive crates filled with supplies walked to their destination, each and every action in a set rhythm as if the military was one organism. The facility housed the kingdoms solders and weapons, this was where General Ironwood commanded the mighty Atlas Military. Summer and Raven walked out of the Bullhead. Officially they were here to inspect Atlas Academy making sure that the hunter academy was up to standard, unofficially they were here to discuss something related to Ozpin's order. As the two women got to the entrance a man who was not in a standard uniform was waiting for them flanked by several red solders. With a smile he said "The name is Clover Ebi, commander of the Ace-Ops elite hunter strike force. Glade you could make it Hunt Master Rose."

Summer had a slight blush still not used to this kind of treatment simply nodded before starting to walk into the base only for Clover to step in front of her. "Sorry but protocol states that all outside weapons need to be handed over."

Summer blinded before she unhooked the cable from her belt that was attached to her scythe Crimson Thorn and handed them to one of the solders. Summer then gave a quick look over to Raven who grumbled as she handed over Omen. She was about to enter the base before Summer gave her a look causing Raven to curse under her breath. Raven then reached behind her back and pulled out a small gladius that was hidden under her armor and handed it to a solder who placed it on a table. She then pulled a knife from her left boot and placed it on the table followed by two more knives from under her shoulder pads. Another knife was slipped out from her right sleeve and from under her leg guard was a small hold out pistol. She turned towards her partner and angerly said "There that's everything are you happy Summer."

Summer rolled her eyes and reached over and pulled out another knife from the back of Raven's armor next to her neck and placed it on the table. "Now I'm happy."

As Clover lead the two women to General Ironwood they passed another man in a red and gold suit giving a demonstration to a group of army officers including Ironwood himself. He had burnt orange hair and facial hair which was a disconnected anchor beard and mustache and indigo eyes that were hidden behind a pair of shades. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties and had a large build. With a smug smile he said. "People say that the best weapon is one that you never need to fire. To that I say that a weapon that is never used is nothing more than an oversized paperweight. This gentlemen will not be an oversized paperweight. We all know how much of a pain grimm hordes can be. How many men we lose to them is a tragedy, luckily I have an answer to that. I can promise you that one R.Y.N.O. missile will eradicate an entire grimm hoard. And don't worry I put my Lien where my mouth is. Let me show you the power of the new crown jewel of Winchester arms." With that he activated a R.Y.N.O missile which fired at a group of targets that were spread out on a testing range. The missile launched up wards in an arch before sailing downwards. The casing around the missile broke off to reveal a group of smaller missiles that launched outwards. All of the shots landed at the same time causing a massive explosion that seamed to multiply in force as the clouds from the smaller explosions connected. The shock wave was even felt by both Summer and Raven who had stopped to watch the demonstration.

"The R.Y.N.O missile. You best hope it's not pointed at you cause it's guaranteed to rip you a new one." The seller said.

General Ironwood walked up to the seller and said "Thank you Theodore. I talk things over with the rest of the military counsel. Most likely they will agree to purchasing a good number of units."

"How many times have I told you James, all me Teddy, Theodore makes me seem old." Teddy responded. He then noticed the two hunters that were standing near them. "James it seems we have company."

Ironwood blinked as he turned and faced Summer and Raven. "Hunter Branwen, Hunt Master Rose, I'm glad the two of you could make it. before we could get down to business I would like to introduce you to the head of Winchester Arms, Theodore Winchester."

The two shook hand as Teddy said. "Just call me Teddy everyone does. And if its not to much of a bother can you tell me how my son Cardin is doing he never calls."

"It's a pleasure Teddy. Your son is doing fine last I heard from him he and his team were helping escort refugees to Vale" Summer responded neutrally she may not like Cardin but she knew how to be polite.

"That's good to hear. So what did you think of my little demonstration?" Teddy asked.

"It was something." Summer responded.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way you called us here for a reason general." Raven interrupted, wanting to get down to business.

"Indeed, I'm sorry to cut this short Theodore but my business with the Hunt Master is very important."

"That's fine, I probably have to get back to the company and let them know about our meeting. See you soon" Teddy said as he walked off. At that the man walked off. Ironwood signaled for the two huntresses to follow him. The three of them walked to Ironwood's office in silence. The three of them sat down as Ironwood gave a small smile. "I finally have some good news we found Fria. She is alive and still the winter maiden."

At the same time in Mantel two men walked down the street. The first one slim and had a sharp black mustache. His partner was huge, a beast of a man and he had his arms bare showing bulging muscles. The two of them didn't say a word to each other as they navigated the city to their destination a bar known has Paranormal Liberations. The two of them walked inside the bar which was empty save for one man. He had grey shaggy hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. He was very lankly in build and was sporting a cheep looking suit and tie. Behind him was a massive portrait of himself. The man smiled as he saw the two men enter and said "Watts, Reinhart, its been far to long my friends, glad you could make it my fine establishment."

"Shigaraki Grey my old friend indeed it has." Arthur responded.

"Before we begin can I offer you two anything to drink." Shigaraki replied.

"I want a White Gossan on the Rocks" Hazel replied.

"Nothing for me thank you. What I would like to know is why you called us here" Arthur answered

Grey walked behind the bar and began to mis Hazel's drink began to answer. "I have a plan that will bring the hunters to their knees."

"Oh do tell." Watts said as he sat down at the bar.

"Its quite simple we kill Jacques Schnee and the rest of the CDC board. The company collapses and the flow of dust across Remnant comes to a complete halt. No dust means that the hunters will have that much more of a problem fighting the grimm. Fear over the new energy crisis strengthens the grimm. Our master gets that much stronger." Shigaraki answered as he handed the drink to Hazel.

Hazel quickly downed his drink before asking "And what about his heirs Weiss and Whitely?"

"Watts will rewrite his will so that they don't inherit the company but they can keep the lien. The money they have will be enough to live sever lifetimes in luxury." Shigaraki stated.

'Good. I'm in." Hazel stated.

"But the best part comes after Ironwood found the Winter maiden. During the chaos of Jacques Schnee's death we grab her."


	78. Unsafe Haven pt1

A red flash erupted in the forests around Haven a two figures appeared in the grimm encampment. Hundreds of grimm were ready for battle only to stand down as they sensed the presence of one with there queen's essence. As one the grimm all stood down and backed off as the humans came to check out the commotion. Jekyll, Morrey and Seras all bowed as they saw their leader. Cinder on the other hand rolled her eyes before she said in a forces tone "So you finally arrived."

Gregor simply responded by shaking his head but otherwise ignored her. He had a school to destroy and an artifact to retrieve. However something did catch his eye. He then tuned to Jekyll and asked "your arm what happened?."

"A silver eyed warrior. However she didn't know how to use her powers and only activated them in righteous furry. She shouldn't be a threat to our plans long term." Jekyll responded.

Gregor walked into the command tent and looked at a map of Haven and turned to his fellow cultists and said "We'll send in the Beowolves first to clear out the land mines. Then we will use the stronger grimm to assault the walls and gate. The high grimm will be sent in once we can enter the academy and secure it." Gregor then turned around and asked "Any word from our man on the inside?"

Seras said "He was able to cut communications to the outside world Haven is on its own."

"Good, good when we attack, Seras will be charged with retrieving him." Gregor replied as he looked at the map of the school. Seras didn't respond but nodded in agreement. Gregor then continued " Jekyll you will lead the high grimm into battle."

"And what is my task?" Cinder asked sarcastically.

"Your job is to find Ozpin's new host and steal his power to open the vault." Gregor responded before continuing "And your followers are to find and kill the one with the silver eyes."

"What are you afraid." Cinder mocked.

"The descendants of the God of Lights champion are not something you should underestimate. As the Fall Maiden you are weak to their power." Gregor responded nonchalantly before asking himself "and what to do with Tyrian?"

"We should send him in with the mine sweepers." Seras said with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately we can't do that. He will be sent to attack the walls." Gregor answered before walking out of the tent saying "Prepare for battle."

Tensions were rising at the near abandoned Haven Academy. Across the grounds every training droid that Leo had was on the ground rushing about, drafted into the defense of the school. Across all of the walls auto turrets were sweeping for approaching intruders. However non of the living defenders were outside, instead all of them were together in Leo's personal quarters planning out the defense of the academy. Ideas were brought up and shot down just has fast, some for being crazy to others having two big of a risk. One of the knights Benny was wondering something else and asked "I'm no coward but unless everything goes right Haven is lost. I don't want to fight an unwinnable battle. Lets abandon the school and live to fight another day."

Qrow shook his head before he drank from his flask. When he finished he replied "Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you. But these aren't normal circumstances. They want something that's hidden here."

"And what's that?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Leo said as he shook his head.

"And why not? All you do is hide behind you desk. Most of your hunters are holed up in the capital. While we have been fighting for our lives you have done nothing we deserve to know the truth" Lance yelled out as he slammed his fist on the table.

Many of the rooms occupants began to argue amongst each other. As the conversation went on Oscar froze as Ozpin began speaking in his mind "Please Oscar let me talk to them, let me try to explain at least some of what is going on." Oscar sighed before muttering "fine" With that Ozpin activated his cane, the long memory and slammed it on the table. As one every one stopped and turned towards Ozpin.

Ozpin stood up straighter as everyone looked at him. With a smile he said "Thank you for your attention, I know tensions are high but fighting amongst ourselves is not an option. We are in a dire situation." Several jaws hit the floor as all those in the room tried to comprehend what they had just seen. the only ones that weren't affected were Leo, Qrow, Winter and team JNPR.

"Ozpin how is this possible? You're dead." Ruby asked.

"In a way I am dead. My body was destroyed but my soul passes on from worthy host to worthy host. Tis my curse I'm afraid. Back to the dilemma at hand. What our opponent is after is a powerful artifact hidden beneath the school. One of four." Ozpin said.

"So we take the artifact and then flee." Cardin said.

Ozpin shook his head "If only it were that that simple Cardin. The artifact is stored in a vault that can only be opened by one person, the one who built the vault the spring maiden"

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can." Venal started only to be interrupted.

"Alas I can see where you are going with this but no we can't just call Summer over here for all we know they might have a way to trap her here as well. A maiden may be strong but they are not invincible."

Leo also looked guilty as he added "Also communications have been cut off we can't for help. I tried earlier."

"And why wasn't this brought up before hand" Weiss asked.

"I'm sorry I was afraid that you would leave if you knew no help was coming. Look if I can get the internal defenses up we might stand a chance. It will take some time. I never wanted anything to go off when there were people here." However before anyone could respond to this an alarm began to blare.

"No more planning " Qrow said as he jumped up "Leo, Lance you take Oscar and get those internal defenses up. The rest of you with me lets give em hell."


	79. Unsafe Haven pt2

The defenders of Haven Academy rushed out to the walls of the school. Looking out to the plane below the could see the shapes of grimm amassed at the edge of the forest ready to strike. Howls and Roars could be heard from all manner of grimm. While there were far less grimm here than what had attacked Vale, the simply weren't needed against the less than 20 defenders, not counting repurposed training bots. And then there were the High Grimm, giving their own rhythmic war chant that could be heard, eerily standing out against the animalistic noises of the lesser grimm. As one all the grimm both high and lesser went silent. It was then that only the Beowolves charged out as a wave rushing forward like the dogs of war that they were. However, the field to Haven was not unprotected as the charging Beowolves ran into land mines placed about in front of the school destroying many of them.

"Don't shoot until the Grimm have passed the mine field!" Arthur commanded to the defenders.

"This is bad. They're clearing the damn mine field!" Jaune commented as he continued to see Beowolf after Beowolf get blown up. At that moment another wave of grimm charged out this time including Boarbatusks and Ursai. Just as the Grimm were about to reach where the minefield had been first laid out Benny gave a chuckle before pressing the button on a detonator. Claymore dust mines exploded as one sending thousands of shots into the approaching grimm tearing them apart as others pressed on into the mine field blowing them selves up. But as the smoke settled another wave of grimm came out of the woods, this time they were able to cross the field with no trouble save for a few landmines that had been missed by the earlier waves. Bullets from the defenders and auto turrets began to fire into the charging crowd of grimm, but they were less effective than the mines. Beowolves sunk their claws into the walls of the school and began to climb over. One of them had managed to reach the top of the wall and leaped onto one of the defending droids tearing into it only to taken out by Cardin who spun around and swung his borrowed war hammer into another Beowolf killing it.

"Alright two already" Cardin cheered.

"Oh, please I'm on seventeen" Vernal mocked before blasting two more with her chakram, Mani Katti and Sol Katti*. "Nineteen!"

"If I still had the Executioner, I would be doing much better" Cardin yelled back. At the same time on another section of the wall Morgan swung her dust infused garrote wires slicing apart several Beowolves that were leaping at her. With a mighty swing of Magnhild Nora sent more Grimm that were on the wall back into the crowd below knocking a few back. Another three Beowolves rushed at Nora only to be gunned down by Ren wielding StormFlower, the two of them then nodded at each other. Pyrrha stabbed Milo into an attacking Beowolf before bashing her shield Akoúo̱ against another Beowolf. Gwen flipped over a Beowolf that charged at her stabbing her dagger into its head before firing her bowcaster at a group of Beowolves the bolt exploding on impact.

Gregor sat in a cross-legged position surrounded by black smoke as he controlled the attacking grimm. With a strained voice he croaked out "Tyrian its your turn. Gram, Jekyll once the Beringel break the gate you attack."

Several Geists came out of the woods possessing boulders turning them into stone giants. The Geists rushed towards the walls as a large number of Beringel and a swarm of Lancers followed them out of the woods. The larger of the Beringel threw rocks and logs at the turrets on the walls, most of them bouncing harmlessly off the wall itself while others hit the turrets destroying them. One of the Geists reached the wall only for a pack of white Beowolves to leap onto it. The summons began biting and clawing at anything that they could on the Geist, as the monster threw them off and smashed them. One of them was lucky enough to tear into the actual Geist killing it but it was crushed by the now unpossessed rocks. Lancers swarmed the walls firing their stingers into the remaining droids. Ruby fired Crescent Rose in sniper form picking off lancers one by one from her position on the top of the dorms. Several of them almost reached the sniper only for Weiss to leap in front of her partner and use Myntenaster as a flamethrower driving the grimm back. The largest of the Beringel reached the Gate to the school and began to use their massive fists to pound on the gate in an attempt to break it down. Qrow was about to leap down and attack the Beringel only for a familiar face to leap up and swing at him.

"You have got to be shitting me" Qrow groaned as he prepared for combat.

"You and I have unfinished business" Tyrian cackled madly. He then started shooting at Qrow with The Queen's Servants. Qrow leaped up wards and slammed Harbinger downwards at Tyrian who spun out of the way of the blade only to duck under another slash. The two combatants slashed and swung at each other again and again. Tyrian was able to crate an opening and kicked Qrow off the wall and into the grounds below and jumped after him laughing all the way.

The Geists continued to slam themselves into the wall causing it to shake. Benny continued to spin his flail gaining more momentum before he slammed it into the Geist's mask shattering it. Jaune and Arthur stood side by side blocking attacks from a Beringel alpha that had climbed onto the wall. The massive beast swung both of its arms downwards forcing the two apart. The beast then swiped at Jaune who rolled under it before slashing at its back. It quickly turned around and grabbed at Jaune who barely dodged the attack. With the grimm distracted Arthur leaped onto its back and plunged X-Caliburn into it's head. It was at this moment the gate broke open and from out of the woods the High Grimm charged.

*Vernal's weapons were never named in cannon and are called the Fire and Wind Blades on the wiki. Here I named them Mani Katti and Sol Katti after twin swords from the Fire Emblem games.


	80. Unsafe Haven pt3

Deep inside Haven academy in the headmasters room three figures were working to turn on the internal defenses of the school. Lionheart was working as fast as he could to turn on everything, he had built hidden into the academy. Some would call him paranoid but it wasn't paranoia if he knew that people were out to get him. Within a few moments the last of the safeties to prevent him from activating every last hidden weapon that he had built into the academy before slamming his fist on his desk pressing the big red button. All across the school hidden panels opened up, massive tesla coils, flame throwers, energy barriers and hidden gun emplacements revealed themselves.

"I've got it." Leo said as he slumped down into his chair.

"Good now we can get out there and help them" Oscar said as he turned to leave the office only for Lance to grab his shoulder and stop him.

"No, you need to stay here, your far to valuable to risk in battle Ozpin." Lance countered.

Back in the courtyard electricity fired out from the tesla coils ignoring the humans in the school and some how targeted the grimm destroying many of them. Jets of flame erupted from the walls charring the rushing grimm and made a wall of fire preventing more grimm from entering the school. Guns fired at the now halted grimm. The Atlas Dragoon rose up with neo in the cockpit and began to unleash a swarm of missiles into the grimm just outside the school. Many of the Lancers headed towards the vehicle in an attempt to stop it from all directions forcing Neo to fly away drawing the lancers with it. Back on top of the dorm rooms Ruby and Weiss were finishing off the last the lancers that hadn't gone after the dragoon, when a massive Queen lancer showed up. The Queen fired it's stinger at the pair forcing them apart. Weiss switched to lighting dust and created several glyphs that shot out lighting at the Queen witch speedily dodged the attacks.

Qrow side stepped Tyrian's stinger before slamming his blade into the ground to use as a shield from the maniac's bullets. The scorpion faunus then jumped up onto Harbinger only for it to be kicked out from under him. Tyrian rolled out of the way as Qrow tired to slice apart the scorpion faunus. Tyrian flipped up kicking Qrow in the face sending him flying. However, before he could follow up Winter appeared slashing at him with both of her blades Causing Tyrian to jump back.

"What took you so long" Qrow joked.

"Well some one had to deal with the rest of the trash you left on the wall." Winter replied with a smirk of her own.

The Faunus jumped forward and slashed at his new opponent who danced around each of his attacks and countered with her own attacks. Qrow got back up and jumped at Tyrian hitting him with flying kick. Winter then made speed glyphs that Qrow slid across slashing Tyrian again and again as the faunus only to keep missing as Qrow slid out of the way to fast for Tyrian to hit. However, it was this moment that Qrow's bad luck kicked in and he tripped and went flying crashing into the wall.

"I'm ok" he croaked out.

Ruby ducked as the Queen swooped down and tried to stab her with it's stinger. She then switched Crescent Rose to scythe mode and used her semblance to launch herself at the Queen. Ruby slashed at the Queen again and again only for her scythe to bounce off its carapace. She kicked the Queen launching herself away from the Queen as she fired several shots from her weapon. At this point Weiss used several velocity Glyphs to launch herself onto the Queen's back. On top of the Queen she began to stab at the Grimm trying to find a chink in the armor that she could exploit but came up empty. The Queen spun around shaking Weiss off of it. Weiss landed hard on the top on the dorm roof. Distracted Ruby was tackled by the Queen which raised its stinger for the kill.

Weiss got up and looked onwards in terror at what she saw. She couldn't loose Ruby, her best friend and love of her life. Weiss knew that she had one shot at this and putting everything into it Weiss used her most powerful glyph, the summon. The Glyph was perfect as out of it came her last opponent before she went to Beacon academy, the one that gave her, her scar, the mighty Arma Gigas. As the Arma Gigas slammed into the Queen Weiss let out a small whoop of joy she had finally done it. Ruby scurried to her partner as the Arma Gigas grabbed the Queen and slammed it into the ground. With one foot on the Queen's thorax the summon pulled on the stinger before stepping on the connective tissue and tearing it off of the Queen. With the stinger in hand the Arma Gigas tabbed the Queen killing it before fading away. Weiss rushed over to Ruby and pulled her into a kiss.

Ruby smiled as they separated and said, "you finally got the summon right I knew you could do it."

"Only to save you dolt" Weiss replied with a smile.

Back inside of haven academy the door to Leo's office was blown open. Oscar dove out of the way pulling out his cane and gulped as he saw two figures in red. Seras and Cinder walked into the room as lance stood in front of Leonardo. Cinder with a burst of speed blasted forward and grabbed Oscar by the throat. The younger boy struggled as he could feel his and Ozpin's power being drained from him.

With a toothy smile Seras turned to the other two men in the room "You can drop the act my dear we've come to collect you" At that moment Lance turned around slamming the but his poleaxe into Leo's head sending the headmaster to his knees. As Leo tried to get up, he was hit in the face with the back of Lance's Poleaxe blade forcing the faunus to the ground. Finally, he slammed the blade into Leo's back as he was trying to crawl away killing him.

"Finally, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Lance said with a dark laugh.


	81. Unsafe Haven pt4

**Sorry about the lack of updates recently. Things have been going on in my family that comes first, school has started up again and my depression has made it hard for me to get into the writing mood. Don't worry though I still plan to continue this story and the Gunpowder plot. That you for you patience and understanding. **

Oscar continued to struggle as he felt his aura continue to drain from him. Flashes of past lives echoed in his mind. From the time he made the four maidens to another life holding a newborn daughter with silver eyes each one blurring and fading into each other. With both his and Ozma's powers merging and wildly shifting and being drained he grabbed on to Cinders arm in an attempt to break her grip. The pseudo Fall Maiden screamed in pain as suddenly her arm began to age rapidly. Oscar was flung across the room by Cinder who was now clutching her arm which was shriveled and old as if it had aged 70 years. It was not Oscar but Ozpin who was standing ready for battle. With a quick blast of green magic Lance was hit square in the chest causing him to smash into Seras. Oscar quickly gained control again and ran away.

"What the hell are you two standing there for. Go after that brat!" Cinder yelled.

"No, we have our orders the Vault comes first." Seras countered as she looked down at her shattered flask, blood staining the floor. "Damnit that was the last of Reinhart's blood."

"Why does that matter. Blood is blood." Cinder scoffed.

"The stronger the person I drink from the stronger I become." Seras replied with a role of her eyes. "Lance when I give the signal shut everything down. Let them think they still have a chance while we grab the lamp."

"What was that?" Oscar asked Ozpin.

"The most powerful magic that ever existed chrono magic. The ability to control time. A skill that only I know. I kept that knowledge from you because that last time we tapped into it's power it ended in tragedy and I swore never to use it again." Ozpin answered.

Mercury and Emerald continued on towards there targets trying there best to sneak unnoticed with all of the chaos going on around them. The internal defenses were making things harder as new and improved battle droids started to make themselves known. The two of them had just dispatched another super battle droid when Mercury was pulled by his leg and slammed into Emerald. The two of them quickly got back up and turned around to see team JNPR ready for combat. The two of them rushed at the young hunters only for Pyrrha to use her semblance and freeze Mercury in place. It was times like this he wished he still had his semblance that allowed him to shut off other peoples semblances. He was able to move again when Emerald unleashed a hail of bullets at Pyrrha, causing her to lose her concentration. He then unleashed a flying kick at Nora who countered with her hammer. The two weapons clashed as the combatants met in a stale mate. Jaune ducked under Emerald's blade before being kicked back as Pyrrha switched her spear into its sword form and stabbed at Emerald who blocked the attack before slashing at Pyrrha, who's eyes widened when she couldn't control the blade.

"Unlike that idiot Mercury my weapons aren't magnetic. Your semblance is useless" Emerald mocked.

Ren dove into a role avoiding one of Mercury's kicks as Nora rushed at him from another angle only to be blasted back by one of the shots from Mercury's boots. Nora Quickly recovered and shifted Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and fired several shots at Mercury who used his boots to launch himself out of the way of the explosions. Meanwhile Pyrrha ducked under one of Emerald's slashes and stabbed at her only for Emerald to disappear. A foot slammed into Pyrrha's head as Emerald shot at Jaune who used his shield to block the bullets. He then crouched down as Pyrrha launched herself off of Jaune before kneeing Emerald in the face. The two girls tumbled as they continued to fight Jaune rushing after them.

Ren pressed a button on StormFlower as the blades on the gun fired at Mercury with chains attached to them. The blades wrapped around Mercury's leg. He was pulled down as the chains retracted towards Ren. As he got close to his opponent mercury fired his boots at Ren. The hunter released Mercury and returned fire. Nora leaped at her opponent her hammer raised above her head and dropped her hammer straight into Mercury's gut. Just before she could continue on the fight More grimm appeared letting him recover as they converged on team JNPR.

Cardin's eyes widened as he saw the leader of the High Grimm with his mace rushing towards him. He was barely able to role out of the way as the beast charged at him. With a pop Vernal appeared behind Gramm slashing at it with both of her blades, however to both of there surprise the weapons bounced off of its skin. It looked like it had aura only it was wrong pure black and mist erupted from where the weapons made contact. In her surprise Gramm had turned around and smacked Vernal in the face with the back of its hand causing her to stumble and fall. Gramm gave a sickening smile as he pulled out his sword Cardin rushed forward in a sneak attack leaping on to Gramm's back and Vernal used this distraction to recover. The high Grimm quickly flipped Cardin off of him but the Executioner which was on its back was now back in Cardin's hands. With a Roar several more high Grim converged on their location.

"You said you were better with that thing. Prove it" Vernal commented.

"Oh, I Plan to" Cardin replied with a mad laugh.


	82. Unsafe Haven pt5

Cardin and Vernal rushed at the group of high Grimm who were charging at them. Cardin ducked under a fist from a high grimm before smacking the head of his mace into his attackers gut casing it to stumble back before spinning around and slamming the weapon into the head of another high grimm. Vernal rolled under a blade from an attacker before kicking it away, when all of a sudden, a smaller high grimm tackled her to the ground. This one was surprisingly female compared to most grimm which had no gender. Vernal slammed her fist into her opponent as it tried to strangle her knocking it off, and before it could recover Benny's flail slammed into its head killing it. his shield came up to block an attack from another attacker with a short spear. Vernal shot out two blasts from her weapons which hit the high grimm rushing at her. A cry of look out allowed her to role out of the way of Hyde's giant fist.

"Great it's you" Vernal grumbled under her breath.

"I'm going" Hyde started only to scream in pain. The massive monster spun around revealing Gwen on his back stabbing her blades into him. Using his wife's distraction Arthur ran forward and leaped up and slashed. His sword didn't cut deep as it dug into Hyde's grimm arm which healed itself instantaneously. Arthur was just able to block a backhand from Hyde but he was still skidded back from the power of the blow. Arthur rolled forward out of the way of another fist before swinging his blade which dug into Hyde's lead. At this point Gwen pulled out her crossbow and fired a bolt at Hyde which exploded stunning the man, however before they could finish him off a large number of Grimm both regular and high came at them.

Cardin slammed his mace into a downed high grimm killing it. Another attacker came at him from behind alerting him to it's intent. He spun around before swinging his mace at his attacker who blocked it with it's shield. The high grimm slammed it's shield into Cardin causing him to stumble back, but before he quickly recovered swinging low trying to trip it. but the beast stepped back avoiding the attack only for a blade to take off the thing's head with Vernal standing where it was before.

"These things aren't so tough" Vernal said with a scoff.

"Depends on which ones your fighting. Half of them are scrubs while the others have skills to match hunters" Cardin countered.

Gramm slammed his fist into Benny's face causing the knight to stumble back. In retaliation Benny swung his flail at the high Grimm only for it to duck under the flail and rush the hunter. Benny put up his shield in to block the Grimms sword. Gramm with his free hand grabbed the shield and pulled it out of the way. He then grabbed Benny by the throat and lifted him off the ground and crushed Benny's throat.

It was at that moment the new defenses which were able to keep the attackers at bay just enough to prevent them from being overwhelmed by shear numbers cut off. Thousands of grimm began swarming at the school as Oscar ran into the court yard and into team JNPR. After a few deep breaths he said, "They found a way into the vault we need to get out of here now."

Nora grabbed her scroll and yelled into it "Tiny Ozpin said that the vault is lost we need to pull out." Replied of affirmative from the remaining defenders echoed on the scroll.

Neo driving the dragoon landed on top of the Knights vehicle as a magnetic sound signaled that they were connected. As One the defenders rushed into the War RV. Team JNPR and Oscar who were the closest simply ran and got in. A red and white blur rushed passed them only stopping as it entered the vehicle with Ruby putting down Weiss who looked like she was sick. Arthur, Gwen, Winter and Qrow leaped over the grimm and onto buildings parkouring their way to safety. The last of which were Vernal and Cardin Who appeared with a pop and landed on top of each other with smiles. Vernal smile turned sour when she realized Cardin had his hand on her chest, suddenly her knee went up causing him to cry out "My Tenders" as he rolled off of Vernal. IT was at that point Morgan arrived Carrying a deceased Benny.

"Is that every one?" Ruby asked.

"I think so. I say Leo die and Arthur I'm sorry but Lance turned traitor." Oscar said sadly.

"Ironwood needs to know about this" Qrow commented. As the Dragoon took off carrying the survivors.

"Neo head to Argus they might be next." Arthur said into his scroll. He was silent for a few seconds before he slammed his fist into the wall of the battle RV. Turning to Oscar he replied "Its not your fault kid. I'll get you has far as Argus, the port city might be next and I Have family I cant abandon. The Atlas military should get you to Ironwood."

The members of team JNPR who were huddled together separated as Jaune said "were going to stay in Argus to they need all the help they can get."

"Good luck" was Ruby's only response.

Back at the school Cinder walked up to Gregor with the lamp in hand. With a sinister grin she said, "we have the location of the Fall Maiden and one question left."

With a raised brow Gregor stated, "You were only supposed to ask about the fall Maiden's location."

"I did, turns out when Salem goes quiet for to long Ozpin likes to ask what Salem is planning at the time. She can't tell the future but she can say what some one is planning to do for the future at that time. That's how he knew about Beacon" Cinder lied. Not only would she become a full maiden but she now knew how to truly kill Gregor with his regeneration.

"Very well then get the fall Maiden. I'll give the lamp to our master. Salem will be pleased with both of us." Gregor said.

**Season 4 of Ripples is over now for a preview of season 5.**

In an abandoned warehouse in Mantle two other figures were meeting for the first time. Roman Torchwick put out his Cigar as he placed his boots on top of a table where he was meeting the person who had contacted him.

"Well Laser Lass you called me for a reason. What does Atlas's secret killer robot want with me?" Roman asked.

"At Beacon I realized that in time I will become obsolete and replaced like my predecessor. You were the one who modified and upgraded her. I want you to do the same for me." Penny replied.


	83. Admiral Silver

James Ironwood walked through the pristine streets of Atlas, his mind running on overdrive, not even noticing the stares and salutes that the citizens were giving him. To him Hunt Master Rose was to naïve to be Hunt Master despite her skill. Giving Torchwick a chance of redemption in his mind was foolhardy, the man had broken the law he needed to be punished. Luckily Huntress Branwen had the far better idea to use Torchwick's connections to form a spy network to prevent another Beacon from happening, something that the Hunt Master agreed with. Didn't help with the fact that the man was in his city. He had assigned Vine the task of following the man and keep tabs or intercept if necessary. If Torchwick went one toe out of line he would know. However, Hunt Master Rose's other idea to bring in more people that they trusted into the fight against Salem he agreed with which lead him to his destination a place that he hadn't been in nine years. Fear and guilt froze Ironwood, he couldn't ask his objective, not after what had happened.

Before Ironwood could leave the door opened and an older man was standing with a smile. He was an older man with silver grey hair in a short military buzz cut. His face was clear but full of wrinkles and bright green eyes. He was wearing an old Navy undershirt. The man was leaning on a crutch as he was missing his right leg. With a smile he said "James its good to se you again, come inside. Glad that your leg was able to be replaced."

"You now sir You could always get a prosthetic yourself. It would be easier that hopping around with that crutch."

"Never liked prosthetics." Silver replied before adding a bit forcefully "You can't replace flesh and bones with gears and wires"

"Admiral Silver thank you for the invitation I know you're a busy man but" Ironwood started as the two men walked inside only to be interrupted.

"James I'm retired call me John. And besides despite what happened your still my son in law." John said as the two men entered the living room. The room was clean but cluttered ships in bottles and other knickknacks lined the walls and next to the chair that John sat down in was a cage that housed a blue macaw. Ironwood picked up one of the photos on the mantle. The photo was of a young woman in her twenties with bright orange hair and green eyes in a wedding dress. As Ironwood put down the photo, he asked "So where is Norman?"

"He went out to get some essentials. Shame he left 20 minutes before you arrived. He would have loved to see you."

"How can you say that Sir? I'm the reason that Andrea's dead." James commented in shock

"You didn't kill her. It was Morrey Johnson and his band of crazies that did it." John replied.

"But I was the one who sent her on that assignment. It's my fault that I underestimated Morrey and overestimated Andrea. Thanks to my actions we lost Andrea and." Ironwood said sadly before stopping himself. "If we just had more power, we could prevent this from happening again. If I was just stronger, I could have killed Morrey at Beacon.

John hobbled up to Ironwood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The day that I walked Andrea down the aisle on her wedding day to give to you was one of the happiest days of my life. She was one of the greatest treasures I ever head. I know she wouldn't want me or you to be hung up on her death. You can't shoulder the world by your self."

"Thank you, sir. That's partially why I came here." Ironwood said.

"James, I retired for a reason. Not to mention the fact that if I had to here one of Corvid's long-winded rants about how Atlas was the greatest kingdom of all time, I would have blown either her or my brains out." John said with a chuckle.

"Despite her personality, Corvid is a fine officer." Ironwood countered.

"She's to strict. She'll brake before she bends. If there is one thing that I learned in my many years of service is that if the C.O. doesn't bent the men under their command brake." John said with a shake of his head. He then continued "You said that you wanted me back. Why?"

"What I'm about to tell you is the highest level of classification, I need you to give me your word that you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Ironwood said without a hint of kindness in his voice.

"You have my word General Ironwood" John replied.

"The figure that the cult of Salem worships is real. Salem is making moves and I need people that I can trust to help me fight back. Please sir I need your help."

"James your family of course I'll help you. But I need to know why did you build Penny. A lot of people may have forgotten but I haven't" John replied his tone taking a dark tone near the end.

Ironwood gave a sad sigh before saying. "I'm not deflecting the question but what do you know of the four maidens?"

"What anyone know about that old children's tail. Plus, some rumblings about one showing up at the battel of beacon." John said before his eyes widened. "The maidens are real"

"Yes, sir they are. But they are mortal. Penny was built to be a perfect host for a maidens power on that wouldn't die and could be Remnant's savoir Project Polendina's true purpose was top secret as well. Less that twenty people know her true purpose. It pained me to do it but I needed an excuse to have her built and her design was a result of that. It may be a cover story to the higher ups but Penny is not a replacement. She never could be."


	84. Penny's Fears

Penny Polendina knew that she was different from the moment that she was built. Not born like everyone else in the world. She was created in a lab with wires and gears replacing flesh and blood. True her father Pietro had tried to make her as real as possible giving her the ability to tap into her senses, a personality. An aura is what many people considered a soul made manifest, and while she had one, it wasn't natural. Her father had used Atlas tech to transfer part of his Aura to her. At a cost, dividing ones aura was not natural. Perhaps this is why she didn't have a semblance, despite Atlas best attempts to create life she was still just a machine. Despite her not being a real girl she always wanted to help people. She had been told that it was her destiny to become a maiden and save all of Remnant. And she followed her orders to the letter just like she was built to. She even hated that she wanted to go behind Ironwoods back but she felt that she had to.

Penny took a deep breath, which was unnecessary due to her not needing to breath but was still calming all the same somehow, as she continued on to her destination to take part in an act that many would consider treasonous. Her battle with her prototype during Beacon had caused her to feel fear for the first time in her life. Fear that in time she would become obsolete, replaced, and forgotten just like P-3-N-N-7, just like every droid in the Atlas military that wasn't destroyed by grimm. The first thing that she asked her father when returned from Beacon was how was she different from her predecessor. Pietro had been stunned for a few moments before stating that she free will, the ability to chose who she wanted to be. It didn't seem like that with her being built for a sole purpose as Atlas's guardian. For all she knew her "free will" could be shot off and she would be just another mindless robot. So, she chose to do this to prevent her predecessors fate from befalling her. She would not become obsolete Penny entered the meeting place briefcase full of money in hand as she pulled off her cloak and sat down across from the man, she had called.

Roman Torchwick put out his cigar as he placed his boots on top of a table where he was meeting the person who had contacted him. It had taken him time to lose the atlas dog that was following him but he had done it. The fact that Ironwoods top secret weapon had contacted him behind her masters back had peeked his interest and worry. If those old films he used to watch as a kid had taught him anything is that when you built robots that start thinking for themselves the robot revolution was soon to follow. Better to get on the good side of the android who kicks of the mechanical uprising while he had the chance. So, he had agreed to meet her in one of his many safe houses all across Remnant where he hid his stolen goods.

"Well Laser Lass you called me for a reason. What does Atlas's secret killer robot want with me?" Roman asked.

"At Beacon I realized that in time I will become obsolete and replaced like my predecessor. You were the one who modified and upgraded her. I want you to do the same for me so I can escape that fate." Penny replied.

Roman blinked not expecting that. It here was one emotion that he would never expect to get off a killer robot it was fear, it strangely made her more human, which unnerved him even more. So Roman decided to fall back on his usual stich. "Don't worry laser lass I can help you out for a price. In fact, I got a few thing in this safe house that you can buy. If your built like you predecessor your modular to a degree. Give me the lien brought and I'll hook you up"

"I'm not stupid I need to see what your offering first before you get paid. Isn't that how its supposed to go." Penny replied.

"Never said you were stupid, but I get you want to see the goods first." With that Roman got up and began rummaging through different boxes in his warehouse before returning. He placed three objects all covered on the table. "This is what I'm offering you today." He opened the first box to reveal a metal arm with a line down the middle. "This baby right here is no ordinary prosthetic. Like most things it transforms into a gun. What makes it special is that it does not fire dust. It's a sonic cannon." Roman said to which penny simply nodded and signaled for him to continue. "Our next beauty I actually removed from your predecessor. Drained energy like you would not believe through continuous use. Turns out she came with a jet pack. I figure that if you use it in short bursts it wont be a problem." Roman continued while messing looked like a backpack. Once he pressed a button wings popped out that were connected to boosters. To this penny gave a small smile she always wanted to fly. "And lastly we have an atlas Pretorian droids hardline shield generator. I am honestly surprised you didn't have one of these already equipped. So, what do you think?"

"I'll take them. I hope that the funds I brought will be enough to cover the cost and instillation fees." Penny replied as she handed Roman the briefcase. The man's heart skipped a beat when he say the contents, he could by a small yacht with this.

"So long as you promise to spare me and Neo once your robot uprising begins you got yourself a deal." Roman replied as he stuck out his hand to shake it with Penny. The girl simply blinked not knowing what the man was talking about before grabbing his hand and shaking. She would not fail in her duty to save Remnant.


End file.
